Database Drama
by twagirl
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha met online a while back and fell in love, but after a bad break up they never speak again. That is, until Kagome decides to pay Inuyasha a visit. INUxKAG KOGxAYA KIKYOxMY FIST
1. Prologue: I know you

**REI'S CORNER:** HEY EVERYONE! I decided to do a new story because Walk behind me was getting on my nerves, and I'm not ready to start the other story. So here's the background of this story. I had just been suspected of something really bad, and after crying for about 3 hours, I decided to unleash a new story, why sit and cry when you can whip out your best talent and entertain others? So here we are again with a new story.

Here's the full Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha were younger in their teen years, they met online. They live in two completely different places, but they somehow just happened to meet and fall in "love". They online dated for a very long time, but they broke up when Inuyasha suspected Kagome for lying about numerous things. Now, at the age of 19, after some bad things happen, Kagome starts to wonder what could have been. So she decides to drive on over to where he lives and pay him a visit. Enter Koga and check out what the marriage deal is with Kikyo. I'm sorry guys, but I had to make this take place in the United States because I don't know any cities in Japan besides Tokyo. Forgive me, but I assure you that it won't be THAT bad just because it's in the states. You won't tell unless I say something.

Disclaimer: None of the Characters in this story belong to me I admit it, so I think that should be enough.

Oh yes! Chapter one in this story is more like a flash back, because the following chapters will take place in 4 years!

So sit back, relax, and enjoy the drama. P

Database Drama

Chapter 1- I know you're lying, it's in your Uh's.

'Ah it's 4:00. Time for Inuyasha to log on.'

Kagome watched the screen of her computer, and waited for the alert to come up. Showing her that her Inuyasha was on. Yes, her Inuyasha. She didn't think that this was a bad thing to say because he was hers and she was his. Even if they were only 15, they knew that it was love. No one could ever tell them different. They wouldn't believe that it was anything but love.

They had met about a year ago when they were both 14 on a chat room. Kagome was a rebellious girl, and knew she was not allowed to be in there, but she did it anyway. She didn't think much of it, all it was, was talking to people from other parts of the world right? As long as there wasn't anyone asking her to meet them anywhere, she would be fine. She wouldn't have to worry about predators because she had previously made up a name for herself, and she would tell other people that she lived in Kansas if they had ever asked. So She had no worries, she was completely safe, all she had to do was keep those secrets and otherwise she could be herself. But she wasn't expecting to meet Inuyasha. He was the nicest guy anyone could ever meet, and he was nearly one of the few that could understand her for what she was. He just never knew what she looked like. They had almost immediately like each other, and the bond got stronger everyday. And soon she found it hard to keep lying to him.

Sure they had fights. Who doesn't? Besides, it was hardly ever them that started the fights until they decided to stop going on the chat. But day after day, Kagome couldn't help but not only tell lies about who she was and where she came from, but she was lying about her friends, what she did, and even sometimes how she felt. And somehow Inuyasha knew this. But every time, she was quick to get him on her side of things. All he wanted was love from her. She wanted the same, but yet, it wasn't the same. He only begged that she never lied to him, but she couldn't help it. She thought herself to be, liar for life. But despite that, he still loved her, and her him. They had plans to go to the same college. To meet. To be together. All of their friends and families thought they were crazy. This was dangerous stuff they were in. Who knew if one of them was an old pervert? Only the two could see it in their hearts. So they dismissed those thoughts, and continued to love each other.

Seeing 'Dog Dude 586 is now online' pop up on the screen snapped Kagome out of her daze. Well it was about time! She happily shifted in her chair and went to greet Inuyahsa.

DogDude586: Hi Kay!

NevrGonnaDrive: hey Inuyahsa!

DogDude586: How are you today?

NevrGonnaDrive: im good. You?

DogDude586: Great, now that you're on.

And that's how most of the day went on. The two love struck teens, enjoy their usual activity. That was until after Kagome had gone off to do some house cleaning for her mother and came back.

NevrGonnaDrive: im back dear!

DogDude586: Yay! What were you up to?

NevrGonnaDrive: nothing. So what are you up to now?

DogDude586: Well I've been doing some thinking.

NevrGonnaDrive: oh? About what?

DogDude586: Well you know how you I found out that your name isn't really Kay?

NevrGonnaDrive: um yeah. What about it?

DogDude586: And then you said that you would tell me it when we meet?

NevrGonnaDrive: yeah. Why do you ask?

DogDude586: I think that maybe you should tell me your name.

NevrGonnaDrive: why? It isn't a big deal. Nobody knows it anyways.

DogDude586: But just a little while ago you said that many people know your name.

NevrGonnaDrive: well um, they do, but...

DogDude586: You just lied to me didn't you?

NevrGonnaDrive: I uh

DogDude586: You uh what? Huh?

NevrGonnaDrive: ....

DogDude586: You lied! Again. And this time you got caught Kay! This is like the billionth time! What else have you been lying about huh? That you never cheated on me? That your friend Nick is JUST a friend? That you don't really love me?

NevrGonnaDrive: what?! You're crazy. I didn't lie about any of that stuff.

DogDude586: And how am I supposed to know? You've done it so much! You know what? I'm tired of it.

NevrGonnaDrive: ....what, we're breaking up?

DogDude586: Yeah. Obviously I'm the only one in this thing.

NevrGonnaDrive: thats not true!

DogDude586:Yes it is! Goodbye forever Kay or whoever you are. Have a good life.

NevrGonnaDrive: oh whatever.

Kagome sat in her chair, still staring at the screen as Inuyasha logged off.

'He'll come back.' she told herself. 'He'll come back.'

-

Yes I know that was short and very confusing and Inuyasha was WAY OOC, but it will unravel in the next few chapters I promise! I have big plans for this story! So don't give up on it, it just started!!!!!!!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 2- Time after time

Kagome is now 19 years old, living in her nice and big apartment in Florida that her parents bought for her a little while ago. She now goes to a nice university. She should be happy right? She has so much ahead of her. But yet, the past drags her back. Now her father just died. What the hell? When did she lose control of her life? Well she knows that. The day when Inuyasha stopped talking to her. But why did that mess everything up?

Please review. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write!


	2. Time After Time

**REI'S CORNER**: ok whew. You probably thinking that that was fast, but it's not. is only doing read only for a while, and I have no school or anything, so I have time to write. Does that make you all happy? Hehe. It makes me happy because I love to write. I've been writing stories and songs and poems since I was 3 years old. Believe it or not. Ok anyways I'll nix the boring life story. Enjoyish theish chapterish!

In case you didn't read the note in the last chapter, this chapter and the ones that follow it take place 4 years from the last one. I know it's probably confusing, but it will all come together.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Time after Time

"Mom everything will be okay. Dad went happily and before he went, he made sure we are stable. Don't worry." Kagome told her mother, watching all of the other guests leave the cemetery, leaving behind a fresh new patch of clay-dirt.

"What do you mean don't worry?! Kagome he was my husband! I loved him!" she screamed and cried at the same time.

"I loved him too Mom." Kagome said, trying not to get angry.

"You know you didn't love him! Just because he wasn't YOUR dad doesn't mean that you can be happy about his death! Go get out of my sight. I want to be alone." her mother said to her.

Instead of getting mad, Kagome just left. The nice limo driver would probably come and drop her mother off at her house , but Kagome wasn't going to take that. She really loved her mother, but she couldn't stand the way that she was. Of course Trent wasn't her father. She knew that. But in a since, Trent was her DAD. He loved her, and treated her like his own. Even though he favored his own child, Souta, more, he still loved her very much and it pained her so when she got the phone call that he had passed away. But mother never understood that. She was always too busy being a critic to Kagome. She was callous towards her first daughter simply because she only looked towards her as a mistake. One night in paradise turned into something horrible, she said once, the pain wouldn't go away from her. She tried for abortion, but it was too late. She tried for adoption, but her parents wouldn't let her. They made her raise Kagome, and that's what she did. She did it, growing a dislike for the child along the way.

As a teenager, Kagome faced hardships with her mother. She tried to get along with her mother very hard, but she couldn't do it. So she asked for one compromise between her mother and her father. And her mother agreed to compromise. In the fall of her seventeenth year, Kagome moved into her own two- bedroom apartment, with a kitchen, and two bathrooms.

Kagome lived happy there. After a little while, she got a roommate named Ayame. She really never saw much of her, because she was always away with boyfriends and whatnot. But her rent was always on the kitchen table when needed to be there. She didn't really understand how someone could go for months, living at a boyfriends house, and then break up with him and come home, acting as if nothing happened. But , hey, that was none of her business.

Kagome got in her car and drove off towards her apartment. She really didn't want to go home, because she knew what was there waiting for her. A 100 page book essay given by her professor. She loved college. Honestly! But the homework was ridiculous to her. But sooner or later she would have to get it done, right? So onto the freeway it was for her. Getting home after about twenty minutes, she parked in the garage instead of in front, because the kids were very careless these days. Just the other morning she found a skateboard under the tire. But unfortunate to whoever the brat was that left it, she kept it. Skateboards were fun to stand on.

Kagome stepped into the door and put her keys on the table. Trying to stall as much as she could, she pushed the button on the answering machine and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hi Kagome. This is Hojo. I just called to tell you that, um, I don't think this is working out. You just don't seem into this relationship. C-call me when you get the chance." it said and beeped.

Laughing at the machine, Kagome got some cereal and sat on the couch. Who could have guessed that her and Hojo wouldn't work? She could've. That's who. She honestly tried dating, but it never worked for her. All of the guys she dated were just, blah. They weren't right for her. But still, she couldn't believe that Hojo would be the one to break it off. Well good for Hojo. Applaud him. But still she got a little red with anger, because she couldn't find, "the one". Ever since, well him. Inuyasha. The one guy who actually made her happy. But she had never seen him before. She had never heard his voice. But she knew him in spirit. And she realized now how stupid she was. All she had to do was tell him her name. But she felt even more stupid when she realized that she sat in the chair waiting for him to come back for over two hours. She came back each and everyday, but he never came back. But she looked. And that made her mad. She was becoming weak, just because some guy couldn't click a button on his mouse. She hated being weak. And what made it worse was that she was weak over a guy.

As she finished her cereal, she turned on her best friend. Her laptop. She had that laptop since she was thirteen years old, and she was hardly ever without it. None of her family ever knew why she was so attached to a silly computer, but the truth was, that she was always alone, she never really had good friends and she got made fun of a lot. She hated going to school because she always knew that there was someone waiting to torment her throughout the day. So when she came home, she got on the computer and play games, talked to people, even wrote stories in her documents, because that was what she loved to do. No one could be mean to her on the computer. If they were, all she had to do was block them and continue her happy way.

---

"AH! Finally done!" she screamed into her pillow.

Boy was she happy. It took her six hours to get that paper done and saved. The professor had better be happy with it, or else she would go haywire. She sat up and looked at her computer screen. For a brief moment, she could have sworn she saw an alert flash up. Scooching over to the computer, she opened her messenger and saw, 'DogDude586' online. Wow. It was a long time since she had seen that screen name. Just as she was going to click on it and say hi, they signed off. 'Well that was a nice thing to do.' she thought.

After sitting there for two minutes, she realized that she was being stupid again. She can't expect him to say hi after all of these years, and after what she had done to him before he left. She clicked out and lied down on her bed.

"If only I could apologize." she said to the air.

And that's when it hit her. She knew where he lived! She didn't think he would move away very far. Southern Brook Illinois. That's where he lived. He told her that years ago and to this day, she still remembered it. Dashing back to her laptop, she brung up the Map finder and got a map from where she lived, to Southern Brook. It would take a little while to get there, but she could do it. If she Emailed her essay to her professor, then she would be free for the next two weeks.

Maybe she was crazy. Going out of her way to meet and apologize to some guy who she lied to four years ago? But hey, it would be a road trip right? And she wanted to see what he looked like. That's when she planned. She would go there, meet him, apologize for being a liar, and come home with a clean conscience. It wasn't like she was begging for him to take her back, she just wanted control over her life again. It seemed like as soon as he hated her, her life was a mess. Maybe if he forgives her, she can get back on track. Right?

Alas! I know it was short again. Bare with me because this might be a short story. But I won't leave anything out, I promise!

* * *

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 3- Enter Koga, Inu's Best friend! Who Knew?

After days on the groggy road, Kagome finally gets to her destination. Problem is that she doesn't know where he lives! Guess she will have to ask around. It is a small town after all. But now she finds a kind stranger willing to take her where she needs to be. But little to Kagome, he knows more about her than she thinks!

Review please. Thank you. Until next time!

If you are going to flame me, go ahead, I can take it, but don't call me names, I really don't appreciate that because I try my hardest to write the best I can. But to you people that flame others, especially the ones that don't have any stories out for themselves, you should cut it out. Flaming isn't nice. You can comment on areas that need work, but don't just flat out tell them that their story is a load of sheeyat. That's mean. And everyone knows that mean people are only mean because they're constipated, and they can't get it out. I recommend Choco-Lax. P


	3. Enter Koga!

**REI'S CORNER:** Hey guys! (And gals. SORRY!) Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. And just so you know, taking a walk might help the strange feeling in your stomach. Anyways thanks again for giving this another chance and reading another chapter. I'm really think you are going to love this one.

Hehe thanks Linkin Park's Fan for reviewing! You're numero un!

Wellp here we goesies!

* * *

Chapter 3- Enter Koga, Inu's Best friend. Who knew? 

Kagome tiredly turned to the sign that said, 'You are now in Southern Brook'. It had taken three days of non-stop driving, but she was finally there. Approximately seventy-two hours of countless beeping and endless roads of country. She was lucky that she had packed food in the passenger seat so that she wouldn't have to stop for food. As far as bathrooms went, she only went when need be.

Well now she was here and that's all that mattered. She could find Inuyasha, and proceed with her plan. But now she was out of food and she had to go to the bathroom, so she decided to drive in to a small diner.

---

"Hey Jack! Get me my usual!" a deep voice yelled, sitting down on a stool.

Koga was your typical twenty year old single guy. He partied with friends and went to work when he needed money. He dated. He really dated. But mostly he just hung out with his best friend. It sucked that he wouldn't be able to hang out with him as much anymore.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a nice looking girl. She looked a little like someone he knew, but it wasn't like they were identical. Hey, he never saw her in this town before. And he new a lot of people in this town. Maybe she was a relative of...... oh screw he'd just go say hi.

---

Kagome sat in the small booth, trying to make up her mind on what she would eat. But it was too hard to do that. Her mind kept venturing off toward what she would do when she met Inuyasha. Wait....When she met Inuyasha.....HOW would she meet Inuyasha?!

"Oh no! I came here for nothing! Really smart Kagome! Really smart!" she said, slapping her head.

"So your name's Kagome?" she heard.

Nodding, she looked up to see a nice looking guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't much taller than her, and stood right next to her, interest on his face.

"Looks like you've got a crisis on your hands missy." he said.

"And you are.....?"

"Koga. Koga for short."

Kagome only raised an eyebrow. When she didn't laugh at his joke he started to get nervous. Oh great. A critic.

"Uh, is there anything that I can help you with?" he asked.

"Um no thanks. I don't know you. I can find my own way around."

"Lost eh? I know my way around this place. I can show you where you need to be." he offered.

"Unless you know where some guy named Inu lives, you can't show me." she said, and stood up. Forget about the food. She would just go to a McDonalds' drive-through or something.

Getting into her car, she noticed that the young man was following her.

"Listen. I don't know if you're not used to getting turned down or what, but I don't like being stalked." she told him.

Koga got really close to the window. Grinning, he waited for her to turn on her car before saying, "I know where you need to be."

She stared at him. Should she believe him? She was met him and he knew where she was going? Well if she didn't follow him, then it was likely that she would have traveled all this way for nothing. But if she did follow him, it was likely that her name would turn up on the news, days later. She hated these situations.

"Here. You take your car and I'll take mine. I promise, I'll take you where you need to be." Koga said quickly.

What did she want with his best friend anyways? Was she a bill collector? Because that was all that Inuyasha needed. Some pretty woman on his doorstep asking for money. Another one anyways.

"O-okay. But I'm warning you, my father is a very rich man. A lawyer even. If I don't get back home by the time he told me to be home, he will track you down and put you under jail." she said in a dark voice.

Koga chuckled and got into his car. They both drove off forgetting about their food.

---

So what ifshe lied? Could anyone blame her? He probably wouldn't take it personally if she explained the whole situation to her.

She followed him for about ten minutes before they stopped in front of a small house. Kagome looked in the mirror. This was it. The moment of truth. She didn't exactly look sparkly fresh, but she had no way of cleaning up now.

Getting out of her car she followed Koga up the small steps leading towards the front door. It looked like a nice comfy home. Maybe four bedrooms.

"So what do you want with my pal again?" He asked, pushing the doorbell.

"Lets just say he's an old friend." she replied.

"Ha. Um. Kagome. There's a problem with that. See I've known Inuyasha my whole life and not once, do I remember such a pretty face as yours. Really, what do you want with him?"

"I uh-"

Before she could say anymore the door opened, revealing a tall, long-haired young man.

"Hey Koga. New girlfriend already?" the guy said, receiving a dirty look from Kagome and a chuckle from Koga.

"No Inuyasha. This one's for you." he laughed.

Both Inuyasha's, and Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha's eyes widened because of what Koga joked about this young woman belonging to him, when he knew that wasn't possible. Kagome's eyes widened because Koga said that that handsome guy was Inuyasha.

How could this be?' she thought. He said that he was a normal looking guy. That wasn't normal! That was gorgeous! Oh no...

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome. I found her over at the diner looking for you. Right Kagome?" Koga said.

Kagome just stood there, staring at this guy. This god-like creature that stood so patiently at the door.

"Kagome? Hellooo?" Koga waved his hand in her face.

"Huh?! Oh. What?" she asked.

"You were looking for Inuyasha, right?"

"I uh."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"You uh?" he asked subconsciously.

That made Kagome jump. Koga looked between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I uh, yeah I was looking for him." Kagome confessed.

"What for? Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome nodded, but then realized that he didn't know her real name! Great, now she would have to introduce herself.

"H-hi I'm Kagome Higurahi. I live in Richards, Florida. I g-go to Richards University. And I major in E-English." she stuttered.

Both Inuyasha and Koga raised an eyebrow. What was with this girl? She knows Inuyasha so bad, yet she has to introduce herself. Oh boy, Koga could sense her nervousness. Joke time.

"Oh Inuyasha, can't you see it in her face? It's your long lost sister! You're back together after all of these years!"

"Shut up Koga!" Inuyasha yelled playfully. Before they knew it, they were in a friendly argument. But they didn't notice Kagome slowly backing up.

After hearing a car door slam, Inuyasha and Koga looked over, seeing Kagome start her car and get ready to drive out of there.

"Koga what's up with your new girlfriend?" Inuyasha played.

"Shut up man!" Koga yelled and ran out in front of the car before she could put it into gear.

He literally dragged her out of the car, picked her up, and carried her into Inuyasha's house, much to her own protest.

Sitting her on the couch, he went into the kitchen to get something to eat as Inuyasha shut the door and took a long look at her.

He had to admit. She was very pretty. But how the hell did she know him? He was certain that he had never seen her a day in his life.

"So would you like to tell me what you want from me?" he asked.

"I uh. Uh..." was all she could say to him. Dang it she was turning weak again! Building courage, she stood up and started talking.

"I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did four years ago. I know it's stupid for me to just drive all the way up her after all of this time, but I had some free time and well, yeah..." she spilled.

Inuyasha was confused. What did this girl do to him four years ago? She made it seem so simple that they had met before, but he wasn't catching on.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" he asked, and she snapped her head over to him, guilt on her face.

"I lied to you." was all she said.

Inuyasha thought for a minute. She lied? To him? Four years ago? Gee this was really coming together! Sucks that he still wasn't getting it. Kagome saw the still-confused look on his face and finally decided to just come out and say it.

"I-I'm Kay." she said quietly.

He froze. Kay? The girl that broke his heart years ago by lying to him? The girl that he was almost in love with?

"K-Kay? That's you?"

She nodded.

Wow. All of the memories just sort of flew into both of their brains. Without even thinking, Inuyasha stood up and hugged Kagome.

"Wow, it's you! You're name is Kagome! I can't believe it!" he said and she hugged him back.

"I know!"

Koga watched from the kitchen, listening to every word. So Kagome was that Kay girl that Inu was always obsessing about when they were younger. 'Whoa, she's actually a girl!' he thought.

---

"Inuyasha? Who is that?" a voice came from the stairs, making Inuyasha jump away from Kagome like the speed of light.

"Uh heh heh! Hey honey! This is my friend, K-Kagome!." he said nervously.

Kagome looked at the girl on the stairs. She seemed a little bit taller than her, and her hair was longer, but it was odd. This person looked a little like her! Wait....Honey?!

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Tell her my name!" the girl said.

"Oh yeah, sorry dear. Kagome, this is my fiancee, Kikyo."

* * *

Ok there's six pages peoples. That better than the previous ones. Ok I know that these are still a little confusing, but it'll get better I promise! If you have any specific questions though, feel free to ask in your review! 

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 4- Time in the nut house

Kagome and Inuyasha HAVE to spend a little time getting to know each other right? I mean it has been fours years since they last spoke! But must Kikyo ask about EVERYTHING? But then again, Koga's doing a lot of asking too. Ok enough of this, time to go home! But not before receiving an invitation to a wedding.......

Please keep reading, I believe in this story, so if you read, and review, you'll help me out big time! So be a good friend would ya? Hehe

Well see y'all next chapter.


	4. Time in the Nut House

**REI'S CORNER:** hi everyone. I'm pretty upset again, so here's another chapter! LOL. I think that all of you should know something that I've experienced and it's important that I share it with you. So I'll do it in my own unique way...

**Once upon a time** there was an **African American woman**, who was driving in the car with her two daughters, and little cousin in the back. It was a good summer, everyone was having a good time, it was almost as though it would never end, and they were happy for that. Even if they knew it would end sometime.

So anyways they were driving happily, singing to music, when all of a sudden she looks over in the other lane and spots a big blue truck with a young man in it. The young man was staring back at her, **hatred** in his glare, and that's when she turned a little and saw that **confederate sign** in the back of his truck. Thinking quickly, she came up with a good idea. "Hey girls, see that man over there? Well he's having a bad day, so I want you to smile and wave at him as we drive by." she said. Driving up, the little girls followed the woman's request, and she laughed and kept driving. Of course, she did see the middle finger of the young man's stick out of the window, but she did nothing. Just **laughed** and continued her way home with the kids in the back seat. **The end.**

Guys, racism is something that is really stupid. But it really isn't the racists of today's fault. Blame it on those who came before us, with a stupid thought in their head. So if someone ever, and I mean EVER makes a racist comment to you, no matter what race or religion you are, just smile, wave, and continue on your merry way.

Okie Dokie here's your next chapter!

**Chapter 4- Time in the Nut House.**

Inuyasha sat at the dining room table, focused on the girl who had entered his house an hour ago. By God she was a beautiful as he had always dreamed. He would sometimes just sit in bed and think about how pretty she was, and here she was, more pretty than ever. But the strangest thing was that she looked much like Kikyo, except for a few things. Now that he thought about it, maybe that was the reason he had asked the girl to be his bride. Sure it was wrong, but after he had said goodbye to Kay, love wasn't a choice for him anymore. He now just wished she had come to apologize six months ago. Maybe then he would have been able to forgive her and then they could be together again. But what the hell was he thinking?! He was getting married in two weeks, and what happened in the past should stay there! What kind of guy was he? Thinking about being with old girlfriends while he was about to be married. Honestly!

"So Inuyasha, you and Kagome used to date?" Kikyo asked, tapping her fingers on the table in annoyance.

"Y-yeah, but you know, it didn't work out." he answered.

Kagome, who was sitting beside Koga, nodded trying to keep some peace with the couple.

"Whew! Well what a relief! I thought you were some old pervert or something! No offense." Koga exclaimed.

"None taken. He told me that his friends thought that."

"So you two were fourteen, and you talked online, and thought you were in love?" Kikyo said and started laughing, "and I thought I was naive!"

Inuyasha frowned and looked at Kagome, seeing the same look on her face, but she quickly changed it and laughed along with Kikyo.

"I guess we were a little naive!" Kagome said

"I'd say a lot!" Kikyo added.

Shortly the laughter died down and Koga stepped up to the plate for a question.

"So you live in Florida. Got a boyfriend, or a fiancé or something like that?" he asked.

Inuyasha glared at him, which made him shrug and say, " Just making conversation."

"No I actually don't. I'm way to into my schoolwork to have one I guess." she joked.

"Then why are you here?" Kikyo asked, not sounding the least bit polite.

Kagome thought for a minute, before answering.

"Well my dad died, so I had some got some time off from school." she said.

"Your dad died? I'm sorry." Both Inuyasha and Koga said.

"It's okay. I know he's happier now."

"What? You came to get Inuyasha's pity?" Kikyo leered.

"N-no I just came to say hi." she replied quickly. Which made Kikyo's intense glare harden.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. He wasn't exactly surprised that she would do this, but she was being really mean. He opened his mouth to say something, but was to slow.

"Back off Kikyo." Koga said. Usually he ignored her, but geez, the girl's father just died and Kikyo was jumping all over her! That wasn't right. What was up with Inuyasha these days anyway? He was just going to let her keep going on like that? Before this little disagreement continued on, Koga decided to change the subject.

"But hey Kagome, whatever happened to the whole lawyer, I'm gonna put you under jail thing?" he asked. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo raised an eyebrow. Kagome giggled.

" Sorry about that. I couldn't exactly be sure if you were going to take me where you said you were or not. You could have been a kidnapper or something." she explained.

"It's alright. So do you prefer to be called Kay, or Kagome?"

"Well the kids in my classes called me Kay, but most people call me Kagome now." she answered.

"Kagome sounds better. It's pretty." Koga said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Kikyo noticed this, and rolled her eyes.

"What difference does it make? She's the same person!" Kikyo yelled.

There was a quick moment of silence before Kikyo got fed up with not being the center of attention and quickly turned and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha would have pulled away, if she didn't have a deathly tight grip on his shirt.

Koga rolled his eyes, but Kagome just watched. Well they looked happy together. No use in trying to ruin their fun. She turned to Koga.

"Do you know any good hotels?" she whispered.

"Sure. How about Hotel Koga?" he joked. Seeing the somewhat unhappy look on her face he stood up. "Come on, I'll take you to the best one I know of."

She smiled thankfully and followed him out, leaving the two facely attached behind at the table.

---

Inuyasha heard car doors slam and then shortly they drove off. Boy did he feel crummy. What the hell was wrong with him? He had company and he just sucked face at the table! He had to apologize. But obviously he couldn't do that now. They left already.

Kikyo was on her way to bed, so he decided to clean up as usual and then go to bed.

---

Kagome turned in to the driveway of a nice, two-story house, confused. She got out to question Koga, but he stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'm taking to the hotel, I just have to feed my dog first. You can come on in." he said, opening the front door.

When Kagome entered the house, she noticed how lived in the house looked. It was a comfy place, he looked like he lived alone.

"Do you have a roommate?" she asked.

"I used to, Inuyasha, but then he moved out to live with your royal Pain-N-Z-Ass" he joked.

Kagome laughed.

"Hey you laughed that time!" He said happily.

When Kagome shrugged, he started looking through his cabinets for dog food.

"You can sit on the sofa over there. No need to stand so long." he said

He finally found the blasted dog food and was busy filling up the bowl when he saw the dog come running up to find the source of food.

"Cute dog." Kagome said from the sofa.

"Thanks, he takes after me." He smiled. But then he saw the still unhappy look on her face.

"Look, Kikyo is a grade A bitch. Trust me, I was there when Inu met her. I don't even like her, but hey, Inu's my bud and I gotta except that. But that was rude what they did." he said.

Not hearing a reply from Kagome, he turned to see her sprawled out over the sofa in a deep slumber. He chuckled and got a blanket for her. For someone who doesn't trust him at all, she sure does know how to make her self at home.

Turning off the light and heading to his room he muttered, "Welcome to Hotel Koga. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

Mwahahaha I know what you're thinking! Oh my gosh! Koga is into Kagome! Hell's breaking loose! That's good. Mwahahaha That's what I want you to think! Just keep reading. You'll understand this stuff later! Review please!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 5- Going Home Again

Okay sorry for confusing you, Kagome's going home now, and she gets the invite in this one. But will she go? I mean would you? Oh well guess you gotta WAS. (Wait and see)

Until then peoples!


	5. Going Home again

REI'S CORNER: Yay! LinkinPark's fan gets a star !!!!!!! this means I have you people thinking exactly what I want you to think. Stick with me it will turn out in the best way possible I promise! Congratulations to the star winner! Hehehe im soooo happy!

A recommendation: ok everyone here's the story you want to read, its called 1025 FM by whoknoez. It's a story that I'm sure most of you will like! I know I like it. Hell scratch that I love it! It's one of the best stories! Oh just so you know it's rated R but that's ok, R stands for rice, and rice has flava! Lol.

Ok enough stalling here's you're chapter!

Chapter 5- Going Home Again

Kagome awoke to the smell of food nearby, and sat up almost immediately. Uh-oh. She knew she had fallen asleep on Koga's couch. Question was, was she still there?

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was still on the couch, fully clothed, and with a warm blanket around her. She sighed in relief.

"Hey it's about time you got up." Koga yelled from his position in the kitchen.

"I uh. Guess I fell asleep, huh?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Oh."

"Well here's some breakfast, after that we're going back to Inu's, he wants to talk and apologize about yesterday. Then we're going to lunch so that I can fill up your belly before we send you back on your way home. Ok?" Koga said, all in one breath.

Kagome stood and glared at him from over at the sofa.

"Or maybe I can give you breakfast and we can see how the day goes?" he said nervously.

"That's better." she replied.

---

Inuyahsa opened the door and let in Kagome and Koga enter the house. Koga looked happy for some reason. Knowing Koga, that probably couldn't mean anything good for Kagome.

"So, um which hotel did you stay at Kagome?" he asked

He saw Kagome face go red, and Koga smirked. Now that REALLY couldn't be good...

"Oh you know, some crummy hotel with bad food." she answered, trying to stop the blush.

Both her and Koga were silent for a moment, and then came out in full laughter. Inuyasha wasn't even going to ask. Koga and his inside jokes. He was used to it.

---

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, and Koga entered a nice restaurant, called The Place. After a short wait, they were seated in a nice booth, Inuyasha by Kikyo and Koga by Kagome.

Inuyasha knew that now was the time to apologize, and he was hoping that he wouldnt have to deal with Kikyo's mouth this time. But at the moment, Koga and Kagome seemed to be deep in conversation, and Kikyo had taken more interest in her menu. Great. He cleared his throat to start.

Kagome looked up and found herself staring into Inuyasha's eyes. For a moment which felt like much longer, they just held their eyes on each other, searching for something. But neither knew what it was yet.

"Ahem. I think what Inuyasha is trying to say, is that we a both sorry for our behavior yesterday. It was quite rude, and I do believe that I was out of line. I hope you can except the apology Kagome." Kikyo said, shocking everyone, even if they were lost in a stupor.

Kagome had broken they intense stare when Kikyo started, and was now staring at her, in disbelief. Kikyo just smile at her, scaring her further.

"Right Inuyasha dear?"

"Um.....Yeah..." was all he could say. Who was this woman sitting next to him? That certanly was not the Kikyo he knew. Afraid, he just sat there and listened.

"Oh, and Kagome we talked last night, and decided to invite you to our wedding. You'll come, won't you? I mean now that we're all practically best friends and everything" Kikyo said.

What? Go to their wedding? What kind of joke was this?!

"Uh...no I shouldn't impose." she answered.

'Now's the time Inu!' Inuyasha thought.

"Oh come on Kagome! Please? I'd be really happy if you came!" he jumped in.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He had a pleading look on his face. Looking over at Kikyo, she saw that she had on one of the most intimidating smiles that she would ever see...scratch that...it WAS the most intimidating smile she would ever see.

She heard Koga clear his throat and say, " Yeah Kagome. You should come. I'll be your date." he winked.

After thinking for a moment, she decided that they probably wouldn't give up, even if they had to tie her up until the wedding day and then let her go. She sighed.

"Okay. But I need the information. Besides, I have to go home in case you guys forgot, I have school to get back to." she said.

For a spilt second, she watched Inuyasha and Koga jump up and dance around the table, throwing cracker crumbs like confetti, both her and Kikyo came close to saying they didn't know the men.

They both sat down, after receiving various looks from the other customers and the waiters and waitresses. Content with her answer, Inuyasha let it go. But wait, when did he and Kikyo decide on inviting Kagome????? Why did he want her there???

Kagome and Koga laughed while watching an angry waiter come over and grumble, sweeping up the crumbs. He apologized and the waiter left, still grumbling.

"Kagome about the information, I know everything about the wedding just about. I can meet you at the diner that we met at the day before the wedding. That way you'll get some rest and you won't have to worry about where it is or being late." Koga offered.

"Thanks Koga. What day are we meeting?" Kagome asked.

"In twelve days okay?" He said.

"Okay. But where will I stay?" she raised an eyebrow.

"My place of course."

"...."

"Um There's a hotel around the corner from my place?"

"That's better."

Inuyasha and Kikyo stared questioningly but the two just laughed.

---

"Okay so I'll see you in twelve days I guess?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, but I know your screen name so I'll IM you if you need to know anything." Koga said.

"Alright. See you then." she told him.

"Can't wait."

Kagome waved to him, closed her window, and drove off, back towards Florida.

---

"Kikyo I'm really surprised that you did that! Thanks honey." Inuyasha said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know dear." she said and went upstairs.

She closed the bedroom door and turned on her cell phone, dialing some numbers.

"Hello, Kagura? This is Kikyo. Change in plans. You won't have to be my maid of honor after all."

* * *

YEEEEEHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! what's going on????? weeeeeeeee review!!!!!!! 

Oh in case that confused you, when they were done eating, Inuyasha and Kikyo went home, but Kagome and Koga stayed, so that Koga could see Kagome off.

) review please! This was short, I know but it was important for this chapter to be short because....well I said so!!!!! P

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ch.6- Wedding on the Horizon, Part 1

Kagome is now home, and she's getting ready for the wedding. She made sure it was alright with her professor of course! But um she's heading out there...it's almost time for the wedding! Wait! What's going on with Kikyo and Inuyasha? What?! Kagome? Maid of Honor?!?!?! WHAT?!??!?!?!?!?!

Hehehehehe until next times peoples!


	6. Wedding on the Horizon Part 1

REI'S CORNER: well here we are again. I want to talk about something VERY important. More Important then almost any other Rei's Corner info...

In order to keep healthy skin peoples, CLEAN YOURSELF. Scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub scrub! DO NOT FORGET TO WASH BEHIND THE EARS!!!! This is very important! If you don't wash behind there, I SWEAR it will start to smell like feet!!!!!! My cousin had that problem...not me. Oh yeah, DO NOT put rat poisoning on your face! (I didn't do that. I read it on a box from a trash can once)

Just in case you people didn't know that stuff. . - Pooper scoopers are not made for ice cream , Anonymous.

Okay enough of me being weird. Here's your chapter people!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6- Wedding on the Horizon Part 1

"Alright Miss Higurashi, here is your work for your break. You know, you ARE lucky. I wouldn't be doing this if you weren't my favorite student."

"Thank you SO much Mr. Myoga. You're a life saver." Kagome said.

"I know. I know."

---

"Hah! Now that that's done, I can pack!"

Kagome got work for a little longer than she needed this time. She planned to stay in Southern Brook for a little while longer, to check out the town. If she hadn't been searching for Inuyasha, she would have taken time to stop and look at all of the scenery. So this time, she would get Koga to show her around, find the hot spots of town.

She heard her computer alerting her that someone was messaging her. She saw that it wasn'ta screen name that she recognized, but clicked on it anyways.

NevrGonnaDrive: Hi. Who is this?

RazorSharpFangs: It's Koga!

NevrGonnaDrive: Oh sorry... Hey how did you get my sn anyways?

RazorSharpFangs: Inu told me.

NevrGonnaDrive: oh. Is something wrong?

RazorSharpFangs: No. Why would something be wrong?

NevrGonnaDrive: Well you're IMing me.

RazorSharpFangs: Oh I just wanted to know if you were ready to come out here.

NevrGonnaDrive: Yeah. I'm packing though.

RazorSharpFangs: Cool. Can't wait to see you!

NevrGonnaDrive: Why?

RazorSharpFangs: Well...You ARE my date to the wedding.

NevrGonnaDrive: Oh. I better finish packing. Then I'll head out.

RazorSharpFangs: So soon? Oh ok. See ya in a little while!

NevrGonnaDrive: K bye.

---

"What do you mean Kagura isn't coming?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well she said she has a sick family member to visit." She answered.

"Who's going to be the Maid of Honor???"

"Hmm....Well I have one person in mind..."

"Kikyo?....Why do you have that look on your face?......NO! Absolutely not! We already dragged Kagome into coming! She won't be the maid of honor!"

"Why not?"

"She barely even knows you!"

"So?"

"So she won't!"

"Whatever."

---

"There! I'm all packed." Kagome finished putting her suitcase in her car. Now all she had to do was stop at the supermarket and get some food for the trip and she was all set.

Just as she was turning on the car, a taxi pulled over next to her and out stepped her room mate.

"Hey Kagome! Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Hi Ayame. Yeah I'm going to Illinois for a little while. A friend of mine is getting married."

"Oh ok. Well I'm just going to be in for tonight. I'll lock up for you. Raphael is taking me on a cruise tomorrow!!!!"

"Sounds like fun Ayame! Have a good time!"

"I will. You too ok?"

Kagome turned on the car and drove towards the supermarket. Wow, this was the second time in one month that Ayame came home. That's a record.

---

Koga walked his way into Kikyo's house, and found Inuyasha in the living room watching the television.

"Hey man, Kags is on her way over here." Koga said.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Kagome, dumbass." Koga laughed and Inuyasha stood up.

" Did she say you could call her that?!"

"No but I think it's a cute name for her."

"Don't call her that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why not?!" Koga yelled back

"She didn't say you could! Besides, it sounds stupid."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" they heard from upstairs.

"Geez man what the hell is your problem anyway?" Koga asked, calming down.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous about the wedding. And Kikyo just announced that she wants Kagome as the Maid of Honor! Can you believe that Koga?! Kagome doesn't even know Kikyo!"

"I think it's cool." Koga smiled, " I mean, I AM the Best Man, so she'll walk down the aisle with me."

Inuyasha glared at Koga.

"Besides man, it's not like she knows you either." Koga said and walked towards the door.

"She does know me!"

"Not really."

"You know what? Forget about it, it doesn't even matter! I'm going to be a married man in a few days. None of this stupid wedding nonsense will matter." Inuyasha sighed.

Koga frowned.

"I think you should know something about Kikyo...."

"What is it?"

Koga hesitated for a moment, and then shrugged, opening the door.

"She's calling you." he said and left the house.

Inuyasha listened closely. Kikyo wasn't calling...

* * *

OK that's 2 in a day! ) I know that was way confusing!!!!! The honest truth will be revealed soon and it will all come together D Review pwease! 

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ch.7- Wedding on the Horizon Part 2

Kagome gets to the diner....some stuff happens...agreements....agreements...the wedding is starting...Wait! What's happening? WARNING CLIFFHANGER CHAPTER


	7. Wedding on the Horizon Part 2

REI'S CORNER: hey people. It's really early in the morning right now cuz I woke up from a bad dream. So excuse me if I make any spelling or grammar errors. I'll probably just fix them later anyway. yawn Thanks for the reviews. Oh by the way, both Nyehaan and Cute Miko get a star because they asked me that question. Is this story inu/kag? Gee I dunno, it is under that Inuyasha and Kagome section, but I could change it any time I want. Nah, I'm just jerkin' your chain. I can assure you it will stay in this section. It doesn't seem like it now, but after the last chapter, and in the next few chapters, you all will see what I'm doing.

Thank you for all the reviews I got. yawn Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7- Wedding on the Horizon Part 2

Kagome got to the diner, much faster than she thought. She didn't see Koga's car there yet, so she decided to go in and eat.

"Hey there little lady, what can I get ya?" asked the man behind the counter.

"An ice tea and some cheese fries please." Kagome answered.

"Coming right up." He smiled and went into the back.

As Kagome ate, she watched the small tv in the corner. It wasn't really anything worth noticing, just the usual news. But when news about something happening in Florida, her eyes glued to the screen.

"- And it appears that the suspect has not been captured yet. We aren't completely sure if the suspect is vulnerable enough at the moment, there wasn't nothing left at the crime scene besides the body. Not even a finger print. The police say that there is a witness in question. Stay tuned. We will have a full report at six. Marie Sanchezze, channel forty news."

"Yeesh. That bored already?" Kagome turned around and caught eyes with Koga.

"Hey Koga! This pretty one with you?" Jack asked from behind the counter.

"You can say something like that." Kagome blushed. "You ready?"

---

"So what you're saying is, the Maid of Honor had to drop out of the wedding in an emergency, and they need ME to fill in????" Kagome asked, trying to stay calm.

"Exactly! You're the only free person they could find right now, besides, you get to walk up the aisle with yours truly." Koga wiggled his eyebrows, opening his front door.

"Oh, the joy." she muttered.

"But say you'll do it Kagome please? I just want my best friend to have the best wedding, and it'll be the best for him if you're the Maid of Honor! Do it for me! ... Ok do it for Inu and Kikyo! Please?"

"Exactly what do I get out of this, huh?"

"The joy of seeing the smiling faces of your new friends." Koga smiled.

Kagome gave him a look as if she were saying, 'Should I care?'

"Ok...You get a free dress. Just please! Say yes!" he pleaded.

"Fine. But only because I feel bad for what I did to Inuyasha years ago, ok?" Kagome said.

Koga smirked, "And probably because you like the idea of walkin' down the aisle with me."

Kagome found the nearest pillow lying on the couch that she had slept on at her last stay, and chucked it at him, catching him off guard and hitting him in the face.

"Ouch! That wasn't very nice!" he yelled.

"...Why are we here anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I have to feed my dog."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

---

Inuyasha stared at a smiling Kagome in shock. Did he hear her right? Did she really say yes to being the Maid of Honor? What?!

"Come on Kagome! We have to fit the dress for tomorrow! I'm so excited!" Kikyo exclaimed.

No less then twenty seconds after saying that, Kagome was dragged upstairs in light speed.

"Surprised she said yes?" he heard Koga say. He turned to face Koga, who was at the time stuffing his face with an apple. But he could only nod, still in shock.

"Yeah. You'll have to be thanking me for that. I'm the one who got her to do it." he bragged.

Inuyasha stared at Koga. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow. You two have really been hitting it off, huh?"

"What are you talking about? We're just friends." he smirked. "For now."

Inuyasha glared at Koga. "Don't."

"Don't what? It's not MY fault that you two had complications in your relationship. All I'm sayin' is maybe she could be of service to me."

"Cocky bastard. She's not like those other girls." Inuyasha muttered. Koga heard it, but didn't comment on it.

"Oh and by the way, say thank you Koga, my best buddy in the whole wide world!"

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For saving your ass when Kagura backed out on ya."

"Whatever. We would have gone on without a Maid of Honor."

Koga gave a sarcastic look to Inuyasha.

"...Thanks Koga."

"Oh it's no problem at all. In fact, I think I like saving your ass. Makes me feel strong."

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled.

---

Kikyo gasped.

"It fits! The only thing that we have to do is fix your hair, and we're set!" she yelled.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Kagome asked.

"Oh please. Kagome. It's so...boring. You could at least put it in a French braid. But then again, you aren't exactly one to not show your boring side."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing! We'll just put some flowers or something in it. Ok?"

"Ok. But I don't have any shoes."

"Well what size shoe do you wear?" Kikyo asked, beginning to go through her closet.

"Eight and a half." Kagome answered.

"Aha!" Kikyo pulled out a box and tossed it at Kagome. "There you go. Those are perfect for the dress."

Kagome looked in the box and saw that they were some nice, black heels that matched easily with the dark-blue dress that was picked out for her.

"Thanks. But may I ask why you have so many different shoe sizes in your closet?"

"Oh my friends buy me shoes all of the time. Most of them are too dim to ask me what size I wear. Not that I would wear what they buy me anyway."

With a small 'oh', Kagome thanked Kikyo again, and grabbed the dress, heading down the stairs.

"Ready to go Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. I have everything. Let's go. See you guys tomorrow." she said.

"Alright. Thanks Kagome, you're a life saver!" Inuyasha shouted as they walked out of the door.

He could've sworn he heard Koga say something along the lines of, "What about me?", but he chose to ignore it.

---

Kagome waved to Koga from her hotel room as he walked to his car. As she settled in for the night, she noticed how strange Kikyo was toward her. After thinking for a few minutes, she decided to stay out of it, Inuyasha could marry whoever he wanted to. It's his life.

She just hoped he was doing the right thing for himself. After all, she did still care for him.

---

"Kagome?! What's taking you so long?!" Koga asked. We have to get to the church soon or else we'll be late!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I just had to fix my hair. Kikyo said it was too boring." she said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Don't listen to her. Your hair is beautiful. All of you is." Koga said. Seriously.

For a brief moment, Kagome and Koga shared an intense stare at each other, before noticing the time and jumping into Koga's car and speeding of toward their destination.

---

"It's about time you two got here! We're starting!" Inuyasha yelled. Yes, he was nervous. It was almost written on his forehead. While he paced around, his brain and heart were battling on the inside of him, trying to figure if he was doing the right thing, or if he was just doing the smart thing.

'Stop it. She's in love with you, and you love her back. We'll be happy.' he thought to himself.

"Attention everyone! We're starting the wedding! Get into your places!"

---

Kagome stood in her spot, watching Kikyo sway down the aisle gracefully. She had to admit. This wedding was very beautiful. Rose pedals everywhere, and everyone looked so happy. That is, except for Koga and Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was just nervous, she could understand that. What she didn't understand, was why Koga looked so troubled.

About two minutes after the wedding started, and Koga and Kagome had walked down and taken their places, she saw how Koga's facial features changed from a smile, to a smaller smile, to a frown. And now he just looked absolutely miserable. What's wrong with him.

Kikyo finally finished her walk, and stood by Inuyasha where the wedding began.

"Now that we have this couple before us sure that they want to share their lives together, for the rest of their lives, is there anyone who has a reason that these to should not be wed?" the priest asked and paused for a few seconds.

Kagome looked around again. She had long before stopped paying attention to the ceremony that was taking place. She found it boring. But that was before now.

Koga raised his hand and walked around Inuyasha to face the priest. "I do." he said shakily.

All around were gasps of shock and various people shouting in the back of the room. But he looked at the ground and continued.

"I know I should have said something before, but Inuyasha, I can't let you do this!"

Oooooo my first big cliffhanger. I feel so evil...but I did warn you all so nanner! You can't hate me. But anyways, review and tell me what you think! I know, there were a lot of time changes, but I felt it necessary because I wanted to get that cliffy in. So if you have a problem with that....tell me....or keep quiet...whatever.

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ch.8- What the Hell???? Koga's Confession

Ok so here's Koga's confession about Kikyo. What exactly does he know? And what's this? A visitor to back him up, proving he's not lying? Will this ruin the wedding? Of course it will! But how does Kagome take part in it, huh?

I'm so happy you've all kept reading! Well until next time people!


	8. What the Hell? Koga's Confession

REI'S CORNER: hey hey hey! Here's another chapter! Thanks for the cool reviews I got! I got quite a few, and that makes me happy....however, I am NOT evil! Nor am I a bitch! SO EAT THAT! Ok that's all I wanted to say.

Chapter 8- What the hell??? Koga's Confession

Kagome stared at Koga in disbelief. There was still people in the shouting for him to move, and let the wedding continue, but he stood his ground.

"Koga what the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I'm sorry man! I just can't let you make this mistake!" Koga yelled back

"Mistake? You're delusional! Move and shut up!"

"Why? So you can marry that bitch who doesn't even love you?!"

Inuyasha froze. He looked over at Kikyo and saw that her face was as sour as ever. What was Koga talking about?

"She wouldn't be marrying me if we weren't in love." He argued.

"Somehow I doubt that. I don't exactly know what she's after man, but she's after something. Inu if you took the time to watch her, you'd notice that she's been lying to you all this time!"

"Oh and how is this?"

"She's been cheating on you!"

The entire church went silent. Then people could hear the sound of laughter coming from the bride. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, and then she just snorted.

"Inuyasha honey, you obviously don't believe this crap do you? I mean honestly. This is ME we're talking about!" Kikyo said and placed a glare on Koga.

"Inu you HAVE to believe me! She's been cheating on you! I had a front seat to it!" Koga screamed. Then there were gasps throughout the audience, and Inuyasha took a step towards Koga angrily. That's when Koga remembered what he had said.

"Oh I didn't mean it that way! I swear, I would never touch her! That's nasty! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

Kagome couldn't hold it in this time. She let go a snicker, followed by an outburst of laughter. She couldn't help it, she just thought that was hilarious. That's when everyone in the room glared at her and she blushed. Oops. She shrunk silently into an invisible corner.

As everyone turned their gazes off of Kagome, Kikyo decided to take this matter into her own hands.

"Inuyasha. Come on. What kind of friend is he? trying to disturb our happiness. Besides, it's not like he has proof or anything. He's just jealous." she said in a calm voice.

Koga knew he didn't have any proof. He just knew that she did cheat on him. He had caught her in the act once. But at the moment, it was turning against him. He put his head down, and started to walk away.

All of a sudden, appearing to be in her early twenties stands up.

"He may not have proof, but I do, you cold-hearted bitch." the woman said.

Koga felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kagome smiling softly at him.

"Don't go yet, it isn't over apparently." she whispered, and then pointed towards the woman who was walking towards Inuyasha.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?! I thought you had an emergency!" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"Yeah! So did I!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Oh cut the crap Kikyo. Just admit to him how you told me not to come because you wanted that chick to take my place. Something about showing her that Inuyasha belongs to you, right?" Kagura said.

"Kikyo? Is that true?"

Kikyo glared at Kagura, and then Kagome.

"No! It's a lie!" she screamed.

"Oh, and are these lies too?" Kagura asked, and pulled out some pictures of Kikyo with other men, some more vulgar than others, and handed them to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at them, and everyone could see the anger rising in him. Kikyo tried to snatch the pictures away, but Inuyasha kept a firm hold on them.

"They're lies! Don't listen to them Inuyasha! They're all lies!" she screamed.

"Oh really?! Well they don't look like lies to me!" Inuyasha screamed back. "Besides, if they're such lies, why are you trying to get them away from me so bad?!"

Kikyo fumed.

"Fine! It's all real! Inuyasha, yeah, I cheated on you, and I don't even care. You don't satisfy me so I got it elsewhere." she finally admitted.

In the back of the church, Kagome whispered to Koga, "We have to do something!"

Koga nodded, and grabbed her hand, walking back up the aisle.

"Kagura, you bitch! You were supposed to be my friend, and keep quiet about it!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "We stopped being friends a long time ago bitch. You know, I came her to break the news. But then I decided not to. Inuyasha, you're lucky your friend was here. I wouldn't have said anything."

"What made you change your mind?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just got a text message on my phone from my husband. That bitch has been sleeping with MY husband! It was naturally convenient that your friend started blabbering at the moment."

Inuyasha finally turned to Kikyo.

"If you didn't love me, why the hell did you stay with me?" he asked.

Kikyo snorted. "I was late on my rent. I needed SOMEONE to pay it for me."

Kagome and Koga watched the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Koga, go take Inuyasha to your car. I want to talk to Kikyo." Kagome whispered.

Koga nodded, and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to tug him toward the exit. Inuyasha struggled against him at first, but gave up. He let Koga guide him towards the car, and start it up.

Shortly after, Kagome came stomping out of the church with a tiny bit of relief stretched over her face. Yet, she looked a bit angry. Since Inuyasha was staring into space in the front seat next to Koga, she jumped into the back and slammed the door shut.

"Hey easy Kagome! What did you say to Kikyo?" Koga asked.

While waiting for her answer, he put the car into drive, and drove towards what would most likely become simply Kikyo's house, to gather Inuyasha's things. Koga figured he would want to come back and be room mates again. He hoped.

"Well?" he asked again.

"I didn't say anything to her." Kagome said, then started smiling.

Koga wanted to ask her about that, but decided against it. Arriving at the house, he and Kagome got out of the car. While walking around to Inuyasha's side, he noticed that all of Kagome's knuckles were a dark purple. What the hell?

---

After helping Inuyasha gather his stuff from Kikyo's house, Koga drove the Kagome to her hotel so that she could change, and then they went to his house.

Inuyasha went straight to his old room, which still had some of his stuff in it by the way, and shut himself in.

"Wow he really had a rough day. I think I'll go talk to him." Kagome said, standing up to follow him. Koga stopped her.

"Don't Kagome. He just needs to be alone right now." he said.

"What are you talking about?! When we used to get in fights, he didn't want to be alone then! He just needs someone to comfort him." She argued. He sighed.

"Fine, but he might be different now."

Kagome ignored him and walked into the room that Inuyasha was in.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi." he answered.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

Kagome just stood there watching him. When he noticed she hadn't gone yet, he stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you still here?"

"Oh you wanted me to go..."

She started to leave, expecting him to say something like, 'No I didn't mean you have to go!' but strangely enough, he said nothing. She came back and pouted by the door.

"Is there something that you want?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I know this might sound weird, but do you want to come to my house? You know, to get your mind off of this whole wedding thing."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Was she serious?

"I mean I have an extra room that you can stay in. Koga can stay to if he wants. Please? Just for a little while?" she begged.

Inuyasha thought about it. He really didn't have anything to lose. Finally deciding that it would be good to get away for a while, Inuyasha agreed to Kagome's offer. Kagome squealed a little, and hugged him, almost tackling him off of the bed, they both laughed for a few minutes, before getting up to talk to Koga.

"You alright?" Koga asked, looking up from a magazine he was reading.

"Yeah. Thanks to Kagome." Inuyasha said and smiled.

"Inuyasha's coming back to Florida with me! You'll come too won't you Koga? Please?" Kagome asked him excitedly.

Koga looked at them both like they were crazy, but nodded anyway. Kagome jumped up and hugged him, and then ran around somewhere.

"By the way Koga, thanks, you saved my ass." Inuyasha said finally.

"I know. I love saving your ass, makes me feel strong."

Ok there's the end of that cliffhanger people kept asking me about! I'm not completely sure when I'll update next, but stick with me people, school's startin to get tough again. Grrrr evil kids at school I tell ya! But anyways, review tell me what you think!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ch. 9- Welcome to my home, want the floor, or the counter?

Kagome returns to her house with the guys, as you already know, but some stuff is gonna happen! Restraining order? This is where it starts to turn, this is where the love triangle starts. Get your goggles and get your kneepads kiddies! Its gonna be a wild ride! Saddle up!

Until next time!!!!!!!! D


	9. Welcome to my Home Floor or Couch?

REI'S CORNER: Hidee ho peoples! Here I am with another chapter of DBD. I get the feeling that this is going to be a short chapter. I apologize greatly but I'm about to get my other story up again, so I have to have some equal distribution people! (Ron: If that even made any damn sense.) Now, now! Don't bark at me! Some people have been begging me to update Walk Behind Me, so I just HAVE to, I don't want to lose any valuable reviewers! So stick with me k?

Ok here we go with chapter 9!

Chapter 9- Welcome to my Home, Want the Floor, or the Counter?

"Wow Kags, your home is....nice." Koga said, looking around the apartment. Inuyasha whacked him on top of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"I told you not to call her that you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at the two and laughed.

"It's okay. You can call me that if you want." she said.

While the two bickering guys stared at her, she walked in her kitchen and grabbed some cookie dough out of the freezer. She cut the top off of the tube, and sat down on the couch in front of the television, clicking it on.

"Kagome, why are you eating cookie dough?" Koga asked her.

"'Cause it's good." She said blankly, lost in a silly cartoon.

Inuyasha said next to her, and Koga took the floor.

"You know, that isn't good for you right? You could get disease!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome only nodded and kept her eyes on the tv. Continuing to eat the cookie dough out of the tube. Suddenly, Koga grabbed the cookie dough out of her hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" she ordered.

"No. I want to see what's so good about it." He said and took a bite out of it.

"My cookie dough!" Kagome whined.

Koga laughed with his mouth full, and handed the tube to Inuyasha, who took a small bite out of the cookie dough and scrunched up his face.

"It isn't that good. It would be better if it was coming out of the oven." he said.

"I know." Koga agreed with him.

"I didn't say you had to eat it!" Kagome yelled.

The two ignored her on purpose, and continued eating her cookie dough. Finally she got fed up and decided to attack the current cookie dough holder. And Mr. Inuyasha was the lucky one. She stood, and got ready to jump on him, but he was to quick, and tossed the small tube to Koga, just as she jumped on him. She got off of him, and headed for Koga, he was also to fast, and threw it to Inuyasha. Before they knew it, the three of them were in a big wrestling match, battling over the tube of cookie dough, which had previously rolled away.

And they wrestled for two hours straight, nut what started out as wrestling, quickly became a pillow fight, followed by more wrestling, and then running around the apartment, chasing each other.

After about three hours of playing around, the three found themselves asleep. They were all in strange sleeping places though. Since Koga was the first to fall asleep, Inuyasha and Kagome thought it would be funny to put him on the kitchen counter, and smother peanut butter and chocolate syrup on his stomach. They were surprised that he didn't wake when the picked him up, or even when they took off his shirt. And that's where he was currently, on the counter sleeping peacefully.

Next went Inuyasha. Kagome thought this was funny, since she was the one who drove all of the way home, but she guessed that she was used to it by now, and Koga was following her with Inuyasha in his car. So she figured that the situation was logical. She decided to do something funny to Inuyasha, since Koga had something funny done to him.

She thought for a little while, and finally came up with the right idea. She quietly snuck into Ayame's empty room, and came out with some of her green facial mask. She carefully smeared it onto Inuyasha's face, trying her hardest not to laugh. When she was finished, she put everything away, but she couldn't get to sleep, so she ran into her bedroom and got her digital camera. She snapped photos of the two, and then quickly loaded them into her computer, saving them.

That's where sleep took her. And that's how the first night was for them. Koga, laid out on the kitchen counter, with chocolate and peanut butter on his stomach. Inuyasha, sprawled out on the couch, with his hair in a lose ponytail, and green goop on his face. Kagome, maybe the funniest of all, slouched in her computer chair, her face pressed up against the computer screen.

—

Kagome, Koga, and Inuyasha woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door. Inuyasha jumped up, noticing his hair was up, and shuddering at the itchy, cracky feeling on his skin. Koga rolled off the counter, and landed on the floor, squishing the contents on his stomach, onto the floor. Kagome jumped and rolled out of her chair. Landing on the floor with a small thud.

After grumbling for a little while, she got off of her butt and walked over to the door. When she opened it, a tall man with dark hair stared back at her, annoyance on his face.

"You Kagome Higurashi?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Sign here."

Kagome signed the small clip board, and the man gave her a large envelope and stomped off back towards his truck. She closed the door and walked past the hysterical characters who were tumbling over each other, like children.

She sat on the floor in front of the tv, and opened the package. She almost died laughing after reading the pieces of paper that it contained. Koga and Inuyasha stopped fighting, and took more interest in Kagome.

"What's that Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Nothing really." She said, and turned on the television.

"Um. Where's the bathroom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh it's in the hallway next to the closet." she told him. Inuyasha stood up, and went to go wash his face off.

Koga sat next to Kagome, reading the papers that she sat on the floor in front of her.

"A restraining order?" He asked.

"Yeah, guess I don't know my own strength."

Koga laughed. "So I was right, you did hit Kikyo."

"....Well I couldn't let her get away with hurting my friend." she said.

Koga nodded and stood up, on his way to wash his stomach. He passed Inuyasha on the way to the bathroom.

"So what was the package?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Fine I will then." And with that, Inuyasha walked back to where he was and Koga went into the bathroom.

Kagome smiled at him and turned her attention to the tv, grabbing the papers and pushing it under the coffee table.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. Just some silly papers. Oh gross! Koga made a mess on the floor." Kagome said and walked into the kitchen to start cleaning the mess, and to change the subject.

When she stood up and walked away, Inuyasha reached under the coffee table and pulled out the papers, he started reading.

United States Restraining Order

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 19

Sex: Female

Reason for Restrain: Striking without being provoked in a public area.

Victim: Kikyo Tsuyuka

Age: 21

Sex: Female

By law, Kagome Higurashi is not to come within two-hundred feet of Kikyo Tsuyuka, or else legal action will take place, and consequences will occur.

Before Inuyasha could read any more, Kagome snatched the paper from him and threw it in the trash.

"Why are you reading me stuff?!" Kagome yelled.

"I just wanted to know what it was. Sorry."

Kagome shrugged and sat down.

"So you hit Kikyo. Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome ignored him and focused on the tv.

"Kagome?" he tried again, but didn't succeed.

Koga came out of the bathroom and joined Kagome on the couch.

"I want some food. You guys want some food? Good 'cause we're going to go get food!" Kagome yelled and stood up, grabbing her keys.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get up and lets go!" she yelled again.

Koga jumped up and ran out of the door and into Kagome's car before she could yell anything else, but Inuyasha wanted to walk with Kagome.

Before they got to the door he spun her around and hugged her body close to his, whispering "Thank you" into her ear. She softened, and when he let go, they walked to her car, leaving her door locked and the tv on.

When they got into the car, Koga slowly and carefully asked, "W-Where are we g-going Kagome?"

She looked at him and smiled. "We're going to go get coffee."

Inuyasha groaned, "But I hate coffee!"

Kagome only looked at him and started the car.

"Then you can get a kids meal."

Whew! That was a hard chapter to write! I kept getting side tracked....you see, it's Saturday night and I'm watching my usual shows, typing in between and during commercials! But it's done for now! It was longer than I thought it would be too! But I think I need to explain a thing or two about this chapter. In case you got confused earlier, Kagome drove home in her car, and Koga drove in his car with Inuyasha. It took them about three days to get back. So they were pretty tired, they just didn't want to go to sleep yet. Oh yeah! Kagome put Inu's hair in a ponytail before she put on the facial mask, so that it wouldn't get in his hair while he slept. She's so nice....Oh and peoples, I have never gotten a restraining order before, so how the hell should I know how it goes? I just made that part up. If you have a problem with that, be a friend, and tell me what a restraining order looks like. Growling.....Growling......Growling......D Review please! I love reviews! Oh and in case you haven't figured it out yet, I have mood swings. D O D O D

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 10- Check out the Campus, Come to the Party

Kagome has to go to a class on this day, so she decides to let Inuyasha and Koga come along. But instead of going to class with her (like they could anyways) they decide to walk around campus, and wait for her to get done in class. They meet various people, and do various things. Then Kagome gets out of class,they get invited to a party. Of course they HAVE to go! Uh-oh. It's a college party....um...yeah. There won't be any undecent things, but I'm sure there will be drinking, so if that offends you like it offends me, maybe you should skip the next chapter. Of course I can't skip it though cuz I'm the one writin it! But you get what I'm sayin. Right?

'Til then!


	10. Check out the Campus, Come to the Party

REI'S CORNER: AH! MY BAD PEOPLE! You'll have to forgive me, for I am sometimes an idiot . Sorry, I was trying to fix an old chapter, and being the nerd that I am, I klutzed up everything, but **I fixed it**! Sorry for all the confusion! Good news for all of you poem lovers! I wrote a poem story called English Class. You should check it out if you're into poems! I should be getting my other story, Walk Behind Me, back up soon, probably when I get equal reviews between these two stories. As of now I have the whole end of this story planned out, so im working on the middle. Yay I guess.

This chapter is dedicated to all of those people who are looking for someone to love and it seems that the one is no where near. Keep your head up. Everyone has someone out there for them. Everyone except me of course . I guess I have my stories for me right guys (and gals, you know what I mean dammit!)?

Chapter 10- Check out the Campus, Come to the Party

"Are you guys sure you don't want to come to class with me? You don't exactly know your way around campus." Kagome argued, parking the car in a space labeled for students.

"We're sure Kags. Besides, they have maps around don't they?" Koga said.

"Yeah. Ok. But turn on your cell phone. I'll call you when I'm done in class." she said finally.

"Yes, mother." Inuyasha mocked.

Kagome snorted and hopped out of the car, heading towards a large building. Koga and Inuyasha sat in the car for a while, thinking that she was coming back, but after twenty minutes, they figured she already went to class, so they got out of the car.

"Um, Inu?" Koga started.

"What?"

"Is Kagome aware that she doesn't have my cell phone number?"

Inuyasha glared at Koga.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" he yelled.

"I forgot?"

Inuyasha was silent for a minute, and then he jumped on Koga, and just like the day before, they wrestled, but this time they were in the grass, and they had an audience.

By the time that they realized there was a small group of people watching them, they were too late, and the people were already laughing their heads off. They jumped away from each other, but that didn't save any embarrassment. So they quickly ran off and found a bench somewhere and sat down.

"So what are going to do when Kagome's done?" Koga asked.

"I don't know. This is you fault. You figure it out."

Koga huffed. He thought for a few minutes, but couldn't come up with anything. So at the current moment, they were sort of lost, and they couldn't call Kagome, nor could she call them. Great.

---

"AH!" Kagome jumped. She looked behind her, and noticed a young man grinning at her.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed and punched him.

Professor Myoga looked in their direction, seeing the guy on the floor, and Kagome steaming in her chair.

"Once again may I remind you, Mr. Hishima, that sexual harassment could get you in jail, or at least kicked out of school. I had you move over there so that you would stop groping the upperclass girls, and now you go for the underclass girls." he said, shaking his head.

" It was worth the pain." the young man said.

Professor Myoga just gave a frustrated sigh and continued his lesson.

"Psst. PSST!" the guy whispered.

Kagome whispered back, "Leave me alone you lech, I'm not interested."

He left her alone for about two minutes, then all of a sudden, a note fell from her shoulder and into her lap. She sighed and opened it quickly.

_Hi. I'm Miroku. Sophomore. What's your name and why are you always alone when you can be with me?_

Kagome rolled her eyes and wrote back.

_Kagome. Maybe I'm always alone because I happen to like having control of who and what, touches my body parts._

She passed it back to him, and heard a low whine. She grinned, and turned her attention back to the professor.

---

"More homework?! Give me a break!" Kagome said to no one, walking towards her car. When she noticed that no one was in it, she looked around briefly before sighing and going to turn and start searching for Inuyasha and Koga. But when she turned around, she didn't find who she was hoping to find.

"Hey Kagome. I was just thinkin' maybe you want to change your mind about me? Please?" Miroku said.

"Go away kid." she said back.

"Kid? Oh come on, I'm old enough to be your big brother. Or much more, your boyfriend." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Look. If I said I already have a boyfriend, will you leave me alone?" she asked.

"Depends. Is your boyfriend really strong?" he put his arm around her waist and brought her closer. Kagome blushed.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Oh come on Kagome I'm just playing around." he said.

Out of no where, a tall girl comes out of the bushes, and knocks over Miroku, causing him to land on top of Kagome.

"Oh, hey Sango....heh heh. This is Kagome...."

"Shut up Miroku. And honestly, I ALMOST thought you were serious about dating me." Sango said, tapping her foot.

"She's just a friend. No need to get testy."

Kagome decided to but in. "Um, excuse me? I don't even know you! But I would appreciate it if you got off of me."

But she was too late, for Sango and Miroku were already in a deep argument, but she guessed Miroku forgot she was there since it didn't seem like he was getting up anytime soon.

The arguing went on for at least ten minutes, it felt like hours to Kagome though. But Koga and Inuyasha finally showed up.

"Kagome? Is that you? What are you doing there?" Koga asked.

"Oh just having a picnic, checking out the scenery. Get him off of me!" she yelled.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know! He just started harassing me and then out of nowhere this chick comes and pushes him on me, and they've been fighting ever since!"

Both Inuyasha and Koga gaped at her. They angrily picked Miroku off of Kagome and shoved him against a tree roughly. Kagome stood up and brushed off. Sango stared, shocked at the picture.

"Heh heh...Hey guys....What's up?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Don't what's up us, what were you doing to our friend, huh?" Koga asked.

"Oh....so you're the boyfriend she was talking about!" Miroku said and pointed to Inuyasha. "Honestly man, I was just playing with her, I wasn't doing anything."

Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit. "Oh no you have it all wrong. Kagome's not my girlfriend."

Koga cut in, "She's mine."

Meanwhile, Sango moved closer to Kagome.

"Both of them are your boyfriends?" she asked.

"Oh no! No! They're just my friends that came to visit me." Kagome waved her hands, trying to prove her point.

"Oh in that case! I'm sorry. I thought you were another one of Miroku's 'friend-but-I-sometimes-date-her' things. Not that I'm jealous or his girlfriend anything like that. I'm Sango." she put her hand out for Kagome to shake.

"Kagome. Me? And that pervert? No I just met him today. I didn't even know he was in my logics class." Kagome said, shaking Sango's hand.

"Oh um, I'm having a party tonight at ten. Jatsun Dorms. Room 626. You guys should come. There'll be food and stuff. What do you say? It's a peace offering."

Kagome laughed. "Okay we'll come." She walked over to Inuyasha and Koga and grabbed each of them by an ear, dragging them to her car and getting in.

"We'll see you at ten! Bye Sango!" Kagome said, turning on the car and driving off.

"Wow Sango, you make friends fast." Miroku said.

"Shut up."

---

"Wow Kagome, make friends fast." Koga said.

"Hey. She invited me to a party, I've never been to a dorm party before. What can I say?" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha kept his gaze out of the window. He was a little peeved about what Koga said earlier. It wasn't like Kagome was his girlfriend, but why did Koga, of all people, have to say that he was dating her? Were they really even dating? They were always together when she was in Illinois, but still, that couldn't be it! Could it?

---

"Guys, it's almost ten! When I'm finished we'll go ok?" Kagome shouted from the bathroom. She didn't really wear make up, but she wanted to look nice, she didn't want to look like she just came back from hell, so she spent a little time primping. Mainly just brushing her hair.

She sees Inuyasha come by the bathroom since the door is open, and turns to face him.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Cool." he said. "Uh, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Koga....you know, dating?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course not! I only met him a little while ago. We're just friends. Why?"

Inuyasha smiled. "No reason. Just wondering."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Well we better get going."

---

When the trio got to the party, they could see that everything was starting to get crazy already, and the party had only started an hour ago. There was paper, and cups thrown carelessly, everywhere. There was people jumping around, people dancing with each other in corners, even people passed out on couches or on the floor. Kagome could tell that she probably wouldn't want to stay very long, and by the look on the others' faces, they wouldn't want to stay too long either.

But after a little while, they loosened up. Koga had a few beers, but wouldn't get drunk, he seemed to be the most lively. He jumped around with the other partyers, shouting along with songs. Kagome and Inuyasha, however, just sat in a corner and talked. They even sang a few songs together, but the mostly just talked about their lives. Until Miroku decided to come by again.

"Hey Kagome, I've been watching for a little while, and I was just wondering, are you and Koga having a fight?" Miroku asked.

"No."

"Then, I know this is none of my business being as we just met, but how come you aren't with him?"

"Um, because he can do whatever he wants....What's your deal?" she asked.

Inuyasha stood up and whispered something in Miroku's ear. Kagome stared at Miroku's reaction, and when Inuyasha sat back down, she started to ask questions.

"What?" she asked

"Oh nothing! Hey look at that girl...I gotta go talk to you guys later!" Miroku said and left.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, and started a new subject.

---

Koga walked over to Kagome and smiled.

"Want to dance?" he asked her.

"No thanks Koga. I'll pass."

"Oh come on! Please?"

"No. You smell..."

Koga looked hurt. No, he wasn't drunk, but he did have enough beer in him to make his breath smell like it.

"Well I'm ready to go home. Anyone else?" Kagome said, standing up.

"Me." Inuyasha said.

Koga gave up on trying to get the two to lighten up and have some fun, he decided to go even though he didn't want to.

They were just out of the dorm, when they heard the sound of a young woman, asking them about birds. Kagome looked down at the floor and recognized the girl.

"Ayame?" she asked.

"Oh hey Kagome." she hiccuped. " You know, guys are really stupid. They should all die. Just like Raphael did when I pushed him off the boat."

"Ayame what are you talking about?"

"To bad for me that he broke up with me after I pushed him." she hiccuped again.

"Wow Ayame, you're really drunk. The break up must have been that bad huh?"

Ayame didn't say anything, she just started crying. Kagome sighed and started to pick up the girl.

"Come on guys, we have to get her home." Kagome said.

"I'll get her." Inuyasha said, lifting Ayame over his shoulder and walking out.

When they got to the car and buckled her in, Kagome started the car.

"Thanks Inu." she said.

"No problem." he said back.

"Hey where does she live anyway?" Koga asked.

"Oh, heh, yeah I forgot. Ayame, Koga and Inuyasha. Guys, this is Ayame. My room mate."

Inuyasha and Koga's faces went blank, and then they looked over at Ayame. At hearing her name, Ayame only groaned and leaned against the window.

* * *

WOW THAT'S ALMOST 7 PAGES. I could do better though huh? Yeah I thought you would think that. I thought you would think that because im psychic. See I know you're saying yeah right. BUT I AM. You should ask some of my friends. I can be so psychic, its scary. Oh, lotto numbers? 11-4-23-2. Ok some notes on this chapter. NO Ayame did not kill Raphael. SHE'S DRUNK. No, Sango and Miroku aren't dating, yet. But trust me. There's something there. Oh yes. Some thing is there. Oh and just in case you have a SICK MIND, No Inu is not interested in Ayame. He was just trying to help Kagome out, because he knew Kagome was tired after a day in school, and then some hours at a loud, trashy dorm party. How did Ayame get there? I dunno. She broke up with her bf, and then she went around campus asking for who's having parties cuz she wanted to get trashed. And that was the one she found. Any other questions? Just ask in a review. I know that chapter was probably confusing, but you'll see why I wrote it in future chapters. Ok? Now, be the nice person that you are, and review for my story....STOP! See? Psychic powers again. I KNEW that you were just about to hit the back button and find another story to read, until I update again. There's no escaping me now. Review please, seriously. It makes me want to write more, and I have like 60 something reviews right now....I need.....**I need.....MOTIVATION**! Motivate me like xoxMysticMikoxox did. I loved that! Even if it was the same message I loved it cuz now I know my story is loved! Thanks for those of you who reviewed! I appreciate that much! 

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 11- Highwater, Hangover

Ayame has the hangover of her life! She wants the others to leave her alone, but would that be much fun if she got her way? No I didn't think so. But in this chapter, Kagome and Ayame's friendship gets stronger. Which is a mother-fudging plus. Inuyasha and Koga go out on their own, to talk. Which could be a good thing or a bad thing. And then, Kagome and Inuyasha's friendship/bond gets stronger. Don't get your hopes up quite yet though, because something's gonna happen soon. Koga and Kagome's little thing might get a tiny bit stronger also. But like I said earlier, fear not, this IS an inu/kag story!

**Oh and for those of you who are wondering why I can't just let it be nice and fluffy without the love triangles and the drama, this happens to be my story, I'm writing it ok? It will be more fluffy towards the end. Let me do my thing alright? And in case you haven't figured it out already, I am a dramaqueen I LIVE for drama! Besides, what fun is anything without a little complications?**

Well till next update, I say, floopnugpopbinging! Which is Rei, for yeah yeah see ya next time. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!


	11. Highwater, Hangover

REI'S CORNER: wow, Database Drama is really catching up with Walk Behind Me in reviews. That makes me really happy, because it means that you people are liking this story just as much as you all like the other one. So right after I finish this chapter, and get it posted, I'm gonna have a party in my crab hole! (A.K.A. my room.) Um lets see..... I don't think I have any important announcements. Hmm. Hey has something really bad ever happened to you, and for some reason, you're like really calm and peaceful, maybe even happy about it????? that's how I feel right now. Weird... Just so you know, the love triangle between Koga Kagome and Inuyasha is almost over. wink wink

Chapter 11- Highwater, Hangover

Ayame dragged herself out of the bathroom. Oh what exactly had made her go and drink like that? Yeah, she did break up with other boyfriends, all the time. But this one was different. Raphael was starting to grow on her, and then HE broke up with HER. Ayame wasn't taking rejection oh too well. She looked up at the clock on the wall. Oh yay, it was noon, and she had no plans. Which meant she would have to stay "home" with the Kagome chick. Not that she had anything against the girl. It was just that after the whole time being room mates, she knew absolutely nothing about Kagome, except for the fact that she they went to the same college, and that Kagome had a pathetic obsession with her computer.

"Hey Ayame. How are you feeling today? Better I hope." she turned to see Kagome standing behind her.

"Oh hey. Yeah, I'm okay now. I think." Ayame answered.

"Hey I made you some breakfast. But it's probably cold by now....Want to come hang out with me?" Kagome asked.

"Gee....Kagome...I don't know..."

"Please? It's been forever since we last talked." Ayame stared at the girl. What was up with her? This couldn't have been her room mate. Kaagome was never really this openly....Friendly.

Ayame sighed and followed Kagome into the living room. While Kagome walked into the kitchen, Ayame plopped onto the couch, hopefully something would be on tv.

"You look better now." she heard from the other side of the couch. She looked over and saw a young man sitting there, crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked.

"Me? Names Koga. Ayame, right?"

"Y-yeah. Um what are you doing here?"

"I'm Kagome's friend. We met last night, but then again, you wouldn't remember that, would you?" Koga laughed and Ayame blushed.

"I was having a bad day, sue me."

"No, I won't sue you, but I will ask why."

"That's none of your business!" Ayame yelled.

Kagome heard Ayame's yell, and looked over at them.

"Koga, stop tormenting my friend!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen.

Ayame smiled.

"You're her boyfriend?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am..."

"NOT." a voice cut in.

Both Ayame and Koga looked behind then, and saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Koga, you better stop telling people that. Kagome's bound to find out sooner or later that you're sayin' stuff about her." Inuyasha warned.

"Find out what?" Kagome asked, standing next to Inuyasha with crackers in her hand.

Everyone but Kagome jumped, and widened their eyes.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?!" Koga asked.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Are those crackers for me?" Ayame asked.

Kagome laughed and handed Ayame the crackers, heading back toward the kitchen as the phone rang.

Ayame, Koga, and Inuyasha sat still, wondering what just happened. Ayame broke the silence.

"So who are you?" she asked.

"That's Inu. Kags' ex." Koga cut in.

"Koga! Shut up! I can talk for myself ya know. Besides, my name is Inuyasha." he corrected.

"You're her ex?" Ayame asked.

"Well sort of, not really, I don't know!" Inuyasha ran into the bathroom to escape the conversation.

"He's weird." Ayame said.

"Yup." Koga agreed.

All of a sudden, Ayame stood up and ran for the bathroom.

"Oh boy." Koga said.

---

"Great, we're out of good food." Kagome said, searching through the freezer.

"Hi Kagome."

"Oh. Hey. Guess what?"

"What?"

"You, and Koga are going grocery shopping!" Kagome yelled cheerfully, shoving a shopping list into his hand.

"What?! Why?! You have to be kidding me! I'm not going grocery shopping!" he yelled.

"Oh yes you are!"

"You can't make me!"

Kagome took a step toward him, and yanked on his hair, pulling him out of the kitchen and toward the living room couch. Inuyasha yelped the whole way.

Koga and Ayame laughed at Inuyasha.

"Kagome what are you doing to him?!" Koga asked between chuckles.

"You and him are going grocery shopping. He said that you weren't, is that true Koga?" Kagome asked, yanking on Inuyasha's hair more, making him yelp louder.

"Uh....heh...heh....What do we need to get?" Koga asked.

---Four Minutes Later—

"Bye guys!" Kagome waved, watching Koga drive off, Inuyasha grumbling in the passenger seat.

Kagome shut the front door and sat down smiling.

"Hey Ayame."

"Hi."

---

Koga and Inuyasha drove around a small, mini-mall about twenty times, before realizing that the grocery store was there. But when they got inside, they ran around quickly, gathering up the items on Kagome's list.

"Why are we doing this for her anyway?" Inuyasha asked, not exactly saying it to anyone.

"Because she asked for us to." Koga said, picking up a box of cereal.

"So what? I thought we were the guests."

"Look man, we owe it to her. Well you do anyways."

Inuyasha looked down. Oh yeah. He forgot that she had stuck up for him when Kikyo made a fool of him at their own wedding. Without saying another word, he went to help get more groceries.

"So you DO still like her." Koga said.

"What?! She's my friend!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah. Ok. In that case, I'm asking her to go on a date with me." Koga smirked.

"What? Why?"

"'Cause I do like her."

Inuyasha snorted, and ignored him.

"So you DO still like her."

Inuyasha threw a can of beans at Koga's head. Bull's-eye.

---

"Don't scratch it!" Ayame yelled.

"But it's itching the hell out of me!" Kagome yelled back.

"I know, but it'll be better in ten minutes when you can wash it off!"

Kagome pouted. Ayame looked at her, a light blue facial mask on her own face.

"Don't do that. Your face'll get stuck"

Both girls chuckled for a few moments, then settled down.

"So what exactly is this going to do?" Kagome asked.

"It adds moisture to your skin, prevents wrinkles, and puts vitamins in you skin. That's why you shouldn't use the green ones. They dry out your skin." Ayame said, expertly.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Wow. I don't remember having this much fun in a long time! I mean, I never really had girls to hang around, since my boyfriends would always take me places where we could be alone and all." Ayame confessed.

Kagome nodded, then looked at Ayame.

"What happened with you and Raphael?" she asked.

Ayame stiffened. "He dumped me for some cheap hussy with a husband."

Kagome gasped. "That's horrible. AND wrong! I'm sorry."

"Me too." Ayame said.

Kagome was trying to think of ways to change the subject, but failed miserably. But lucky for her, Ayame decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh well, guess that just means I should keep looking, right?"

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Hey what about you though? Anyone special for you?"

Kagome laughed. "No I don't think I'm meant to have boyfriends. Always ends in disaster."

Ayame snorted. "What about that Koga guy? He seems a bit into you."

"Really? I never thought of him that way..."

Ayame laughed and then joked, "Good, 'cause he's a cute one."

Kagome's jaw dropped, and then both girls went into a big fit of laughter.

"Kagome! We're home darling!" someone yelled from the front door.

Both Kagome and Ayame rolled their eyes, and ran out into the living room, Kagome opening the door for Inuyasha and Koga.

"AH! It's the attack of the blueberry mutants!" Koga yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and Ayame laughed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me....Kagome, you can wash now."

Kagome stared at Ayame for a minute, and then screamed a pitiful thank you, and ran toward the bathroom faster than any of them could say, "What?"

About three minutes later, Kagome came out of the bathroom, relieved. She noticed that Ayame had already washed hers off, and the guys had already brought in the groceries.

"Thanks guys. Guess I should get started on dinner, huh?" Kagome smiled.

Koga looked over at Kagome.

"Actually, you know what Kags, I think I wanted to site-see. So you don't have to make anything for me ok?" he said, then looked over at Ayame.

"Oh! You know what? Don't make anything for me either. I'm still a little queasy from before. Site-Seeing, you say? Well you wouldn't want to get lost would you? I'll go with you." Ayame said hurriedly.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome raised an eyebrow. But before they could react, Ayame and Koga were already out of the apartment, driving off.

"Um, what just happened?" Kagome asked.

"I have no clue." Inuyasha answered.

---

After standing around for a few minutes, wondering what to do, Kagome had made dinner, and Inuyasha watched. He didn't actually know that she could cook well, but there she was, making a really delicious looking dish of spaghetti. That's when he remembered that years ago she had told him that she taught herself how to cook, since her mom was reluctant to teach her anything. He never really thought about it until this moment.

After she finished, they ate in a comfortable silence. Well that's what Kagome thought the silence was. Inuyasha didn't like the quiet.

"So you were telling the truth when you said that you taught yourself to cook?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagome gave him a blank stare, unsure of what he was talking about.

"You said that you taught yourself how, because your mom wouldn't. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." she had forgotten about that.

"Well this is really good."

"Thanks." she said.

Kagome put her fork down. He still remembered about what happened years ago, and he still thought that she was lying to him. Her appetite was gone now, and she stood up to clear her plate.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. Oops.

"Did I say something wrong, Kay?" he asked. Kagome spun on her heel.

"What did you just say?!"

"I asked if I said something wrong..."

"Y-You called me Kay!" she yelled.

"I did? Oh...well you said I could call you that..."

For an unknown reason to Kagome, she flushed with anger.

"Well don't. Ok?" she bit out.

"Ok. Sheesh, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! You're the one bringing up stuff from the past!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and realized what he did.

"Oh...."

Kagome put her plate on the kitchen counter and walked into her bedroom, closing the door.

Inuyasha finished eating, then put his plate by hers and sat on the couch. 'Idiot!' he called himself.

Inside Kagome's room, she sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'How dare he call me that! I'm not the same as I was that long ago!' she thought. She turned over. 'But then again, I did tell him he could call me that.' Kagome sighed and stood up.

She opened the door and step out.

Inuyasha saw Kagome standing outside of her door and stood up.

"Look, Inuyasha, sorry I jumped at you like that. I'm just grumpy. Ok?" she said.

Inuyasha blinked. Wow, that was a fast forgiveness. He nodded his head.

"Sorry I, well you know." he said.

Kagome grinned and then hugged him.

"Yeah it's ok. What happened then happened then, we were just stupid teens then."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah, stupid teens."

Kagome smiled and let him go. "Hey I heard some scary movie is supposed to be on tv tonight, wanna watch it?" she said, sitting on the couch, clicking on the television.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly and sat by her on the couch, staring into the tv. But he couldn't watch the program. He was lost in what she had just said.

The phrase that woke him up from where he had been sleeping for four years.

Stupid teens?

* * *

ALRIGHTY THAT'S 8 FULL PAGES PEOPLE! I'M ROLLIN! 

Ok some notes on this chapter. No, Koga and Ayame are NOT romantically involved....at the moment...but Ayame wanted to get out of the house, and Koga really did want to site-see. So they made plans to get away right after Ayame came back from her bathroom episode, and Inu was in the kitchen with Kagome.Oh and yeah, she was hungover, but she was a lot more emotionally hungover than justalcohol. I forgot to mention that last time.And so you know, the true loving part of Inu was asleep for 4 years, and now it's back . You might be like, well why was he so mad when Kikyo cheated on him then, well he has this really bad thing against cheating, even if he doesn't love the person cheating on him. He was also mad because, he was embarrassed, I mean wouldn't you be if your wedding was messed up, and all that money went to waste, because the person getting married to you couldn't be honest? I thought so. Well I hope you all liked this chapter. If you are still confused about something, ask me in a review! Review please.

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 12- Old Feelings Rise, New Feelings set

Now that Inu is realizing what has happened, and what is happening, he wants to know what could have been. So maybe he'll just have to figure it out for himself. This chapter might take place a couple of weeks from this chapter. By the way, AYAME? KOGA? Why are you looking at each other like that?!?!?!?!

See ya next time!!!!


	12. Old Feelings Rise, New Feelings set

REI'S CORNER: Hi people. Sorry it's been a little bit, I was a little sick. NO worries, I should be fine in a few years or so. joke! Anyway, I know some of you are impatient with me on the Walk Behind Me story, sorry, I'm still blockin' but I have ideas so it shouldn't take long, okay? Okay. So here's another chapter of Database Drama.

Chapter 12- Old Feelings Rise, New Feelings set

"Ouch! It hurts! Don't touch it!" Kagome yelled from the back seat of Koga's car, swatting at Inuyasha's hand. He laughed.

"I thought you said it didn't hurt." Ayame said from the front seat.

"Well that was when he was doing it! It hurts now!" Kagome whined.

"Kags, you realize you have to clean that thing everyday, right? That means you have to touch it." Inuyasha said, reaching for her ear again.

"Oh why? Why did I let you guys talk me into getting my cartilage pierced, Why?" Kagome whined.

"Uh, Kagome, it was Ayame that talked you into it. I told you not to." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah."

Kagome looked at her ear in a pocket mirror. She had to admit, it looked kind of cool, but it costed her a lot of money, not to mention that started hurting when she got in the car. Well Inu DID warn her about the after-soreness.

"So where are we going now?" Kagome asked after a little bit.

"Love Hurts." Ayame answered.

"What?! I can't go back there! Not after last time!" Kagome yelled. Ayame smirked, while Inuyasha gave a questioning glance to Koga, who was driving towards a small building off of the freeway.

"Um, Love Hurts?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a really hot dance club. Besides Kagome, you never did tell me what happened that one time, so oh well. We're going." Ayame said simply.

Kagome was mumbling about how she didn't want to go in, but no one payed her any attention, but Inuyasha.

---

When they got to the club, Ayame fought to get Kagome out of the car, while Inuyasha and Koga went inside. It took her a little while, but she got Kagome in the building after mentioning about getting her new cookie dough. Kagome zipped in there faster than Ayame had ever seen her move before.

The club was pretty loud, music bouncing off of every corner , lots of screaming coming from the heavy dancers on the floor. The usual dance scene. Kagome's eyes went wide at all of the dancers and she had to resist running out there and dancing on her own. Inuyasha noticed this, and walked next to her, he kept his eyes on her for a few minutes, before noticing that Koga and Ayame had disappeared somewhere together.

"Where's the other two go?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pointed over to the bar, and he gave a slight "oh", kind of expecting that.

Kagome looked over the dance floor and saw watched as couples and singles from all over town danced, and had fun. Her nose twitched, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Inuyasha I'll be back in a minute." and with that, she left him standing in a corner, confusion on his face.

Kagome pushed her way through various people, and stood in the middle of a big crowd, just as her favorite song, Try Me by Shanta Manta, blared out through the club speakers. As people recognized her, they stood back and she smirked. Lifting her arms signaling that her dance was going to start. And then came the eyes.

Inuyasha was confused at why Kagome left him all alone. Was it him? Did he stink? He took a shower that morning, he was still puzzled, when all of a sudden, he noticed a big clearing in the middle of the dancing crowd. Oo, maybe it was a fight. He stepped closer.

Kagome was truly letting herself go on the floor, and she was happy. She was mainly happy that nobody in the club knew her name or even where she was or who she was for that matter. But the clubber knew one thing. This girl loved to dance, and when she let go, you have to clear out of the way and watch her do her thing. If not, you'd miss out on a great show.

'Whoa, that's Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome twirl and do difficult moves on the floor. He heard a few guys talking behind him.

"Hey man, who is the chick?!" One of them asked.

"Nobody knows! She won't ever tell her name or anything. She just comes here, dances, and leaves."

Inuyasha blinked. Dancing? Suddenly a memory came flashing back into his head as he remembered that online she had once said that she loved to dance, but not in front of people. Guess something changed her mind, huh?

The song ended and Kagome finished her dance. She blushed as the crowd applauded her and she got several whistles, and shouts of "You're hot!" She turned and ran off of the floor as everyone started dancing again.

"Wow! That was awesome." Inuyasha said from behind her. Kagome jumped.

"Oh....heh....you saw that?"

"You bet I did! Where'd you learn to dance that way?" he asked.

"Me." a voice came from behind him. They both turned and saw a tall young man standing with an annoyed look on his face.

"Higurashi." he said.

"Oh. Hi Suare" she said back.

"And who might this be?" Suare asked.

"Oh this is my friend Inu. This is Suare."

Suare snorted and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, you're embarrassing me! How dare you use MY moves in front of the crowd! That's not fair!" he yelled.

"Um Suare, those were my moves. You said they sucked, remember?"

Suare gave Kagome a cold stare, and then started laughing.

"Oh yeah. You're right, I forgot."

Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha stared at the strange two, a hint of jealousy on him. Who was this guy, and what was his deal? Before he could asked anything, Kagome and Suare were out on the dance floor, dancing together, yet they were challenging each other. Inuyasha sighed and went over to the bar.

---

"That was fun Suare, but I'm tired, I better get going." Kagome said and hugged Suare.

"Awwww c'mon, just ONE last dance? PLEASE?" Suare begged.

"No, we already ditched my friend and that's bad. I don't want him to think I'm mean or anything."

"Alright, seeya Hig!" Suare called, and she waved.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked over to him, a little sweaty, but it wasn't bad, she did just dance twelve songs nonstop.

"Hey sorry about that. Sometimes I just can't stop." Kagome said nervously. Inuyasha laughed.

"It's okay, it looked like you two were having fun." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, but I'm tired now, you think we can find Ayame and Koga?"

"They have to be in here SOMEWHERE." Inuyasha said.

---

When Kagome and Inuyasha found Ayame and Koga, they were almost out of the door. Apparently, they wanted to go just as much. So they all hopped in Koga's car and went back to the apartment.

When they got back to the apartment, Ayame and Koga said something about going out for ice cream and left quickly, before Kagome could say she wanted to go. What could Kagome say about this? Rude.....

Kagome sat on the couch, watching Inuyasha as he walked around bored.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they're trying to get away from us." Inuyasha joked.

Kagome pouted. "And I wanted ice cream."

Inuyasha smirked. "Let me guess, chocolate?"

Kagome looked at him, sort of hurt. "No, vanilla."

Inuyasha looked down. Oh yeah, how could he forget that? She had told him before that yes, she was a chocolate fiend, but she surprisingly didn't like chocolate ice cream. He remembered how weird that was, and he told himself he would never forget it. But he did...... Kagome looked down also. How could she expect him to remember that? It had been years since she told him that. She was being a grudgeholder right now. Time to fix that.

Kagome turned the tv onto a music channel and smiled. Inuyasha was broken out of his thoughts, and stared at her in question.

"I thought I was done dancing for the day. Guess I was wrong, huh?" she joked.

Kagome stood up and started dancing. Inuyasha only sat down and watched her, fascinated by the scene. But when Kagome noticed him watching her, she stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"How come you won't dance?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "I can't."

Kagome thought, and then laughed. "Oh come on everyone can dance!"

He shrugged, "Not me."

Kagome sighed, and yanked him up by his arm. She took hold of one of his hands and put her other hand on his shoulder.

"Just feel the music."

Inuyasha grinned. Was she serious? "Feel" the music? Corny?

Kagome swayed back and forth a little, and he reacted to her by copying her. He was a little slow at first, but soon caught on.

"See? You can do it." Kagome smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, I love dancing, I think everyone should. Like me and Suare."

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Kagome?"

"Hm?" she asked.

"Are you and Suare....?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I wish." she joked, but then felt his body tense. She stopped dancing and looked him in the eye. He looked hurt.

"I was....kidding...Suare's boyfriend definitely wouldn't like that."

She watched as Inuyasha had a relieved look on his face, and then he scrunched it up.

"Suare's......?"

"Yup." she answered.

They stood there for a moment, the songs continued changing. Kagome recognized this stare. It had happened before, at the restaurant in Illinois. She blushed. She really didn't think Inuyasha knew what he was doing, maybe his mind was off in space or something, because at the moment, his face was getting closer to hers...

"Eeep! I um forgot! I have some uh....Some stuff to do!....Um, clean my....e...EAR! That's right i have to clean my ear! Wouldn't want to get off on a bad foot!" Kagome yelled and ran off into her room, slamming the door,

Inuyasha stood there as if she never left.

Kagome slid to the floor, her back against the door.

'Kagome, I'm falling for you again.'Inuyasha thought.

'Oh no! I can't fall for him! Not again!' Kagome thought.

---

Ayame looked at the stars from the hood of Koga's car.

"I've never done this before, guys are always to busy buying me stuff. I never realized that I wasn't even happy with that stuff until now." She confessed.

Koga smiled. "Well I'm different from other guys."

"How?" she asked.

Koga smirked. "One, I think the quality of a date is better than the quantity. And two, I don't have any money to spend on you." he joked.

Ayame laughed. "But who said this was a date?"

Koga stared at her, "I did."

Ayame blushed. What an arrogant little-

The thought was washed from her head, as she noticed Koga had taken her hand into his own. He kissed her on the cheek, and looked back at the sky.

'Yeah. He's different.'

YEEEEHAAAAA there's the end of that one! Fuffy? Yes! Weird? Heck yeah! Confusing? You betcha! So let me explain. I just got my ear pierced, and I thought it would be an interesting way to start the chapter, since I had no idea how to start it! The club, well Ayame and Koga once again made plans to run off that night, but they didn't think on it much. Suare. I have no idea where that name came from, but I know he's a good dancer, and he has a boyfriend named Ted. Sorry if that offends anyone, I'm not trying to offend anyone! Don't complain about it, I don't think that Ted and Suare will be in a lot more chapters. As you have noticed, this is the point where things start to come out, and the REAL romance begins. So what do you think?

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 13- Stop pushing me Away!

Kagome tries to stay away from Inu as much as possible, but he's trying to be with he as much as possible. Uh-oh. Ever try to open an door, just as someone was coming inside, BOOM that's what's gonna happen next time. It will probably just be Kagome and Inu in the next chapter, con't get mad at me Aya/Kog fans! They'll be back!

Til- wait! Why do I always say, Til then or something like that? Hmm......something new to say..... I've got it!

Until the next time I update, after you review!

(Haha P)

(Get it?)

(Ron: shut up Rei, aint it passed your bed time anyways?)

(GASP oops!)


	13. Stop Pushing me Away!

REI'S CORNER: hi people. I'm back! But um take this note please. I think **it's about time that I get a beta reader for my stories. **Is anyone interested in being my beta reader, because I know that I need one. If you are interested please leave you email address in a review, or just review saying that you're interested, and I'll get back to you. Thanks! Oh geez I probably sound really desperate now....oh well....

Oh heh, I don't own INUYASHA OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT

**Oh yeah, if you REALLY like Hojo, DO NOT read the middle of this chapter....you'll hate me....**

Chapter 13- Stop Pushing me Away!

Kagome winced as she watched herself in the mirror, q-tip in one hand, her ear in the fingertips of the other.

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you would hurry up and do it." Inuyasha said from behind her.

"It still hurts." Kagome whined.

Inuyasha offered to help her, but she only whined and told him to let her do it. When she was finished, he followed her out of the bathroom.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kagome asked.

"Not really." Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave him a blank look, then hurried off into her bedroom, shutting the door before he could follow her. Inuyasha sighed and went to watch tv.

Kagome sighed. Why was this happening? She swore she wouldn't let this happen. They could only be friends from now on. She silently tried pounding that into her head, while she picked up the mess that was on the floor. After doing that, she sat on her bed.

'Maybe Inu and Koga will go home soon. Then I can get control of my emotions.' she thought hopefully.

"Kagome! There's some guy on the phone!" she heard from the living room.

Kagome sat up and ran out of the room.

"Who said you could pick up my phone?" she asked.

"Well you weren't picking it up. Says his name is Hojo."

Kagome sighed and took the phone, walking back into her room.

"Hi Hojo."

"Kagome? Who was that? Are you ok?" Hojo asked.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" she said, then heard a tiny scoff on the other line.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a movie or something tonight."

"...."

"Kagome? You there?"

"Yeah. You do realize that we broke up weeks ago. Don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I was thinking, you know, maybe we could give it another try. Right?"

"Um, I'm sorry Hojo but I'm gonna have to pass."

"Oh...Kagome, is it that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one that picked up the phone. Is that why you're saying no?"

Kagome paused for a minute, then slowly got more annoyed.

"Hojo, do you think it's that guy?" she asked.

"Well yes. I mean you would have said yes any other time wouldn't you?"

"Alright then Hojo, it's that guy." Kagome said and then hung up.

Frustrated, she went to put the phone back onto the coffee table.

"Wow Kagome you're pretty popular with the guys down here, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, whatever." she said back grumpily.

Inuyasha stared at her.

"What are you looking at?!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha looked away, "Nothing. Just wondering why you get all angry at me when I didn't do anything."

Kagome ignored his last comment and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some ice cream out of the freezer.

"Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"So you are mad at me." he said. Kagome sighed.

"No. I'm just a little annoyed about something ok? It isn't you."

"Ok." he said.

---

"Kagome can you please turn that down?! I'm trying to watch the tv!" Inuyasha pounded on her door.

Kagome opened her door, halfway conscious to the fact that she was only wearing a sports bra and some shorts.

"What?!" she yelled over the music.

Inuyasha tried to force himself not to look at her body, but he was failing, miserably.

"D...Down." he stuttered out.

"Wha....AH!" Kagome squeaked and shut the door in his face. 'What a pervert!' she thought.

After picking up his melted brain off of the floor, Inuyasha began banging on the door again. Kagome turned off her high-volumed music.

"What do you want?!" she shouted.

"I uh." He lost his words.

"You uh, d...d....d....d....down?" Kagome mocked. Inuyasha blushed furiously, realizing what he said and how wrong it sounded.

"I didn't mean it that way Kagome! I meant turn down the music!"

"Sure, whatever."

Kagome opened the door once again, this time with an enlarged t-shirt and some jeans on.

"I'm serious! Believe me!" he whined.

"I said sure."

Kagome walked passed him and went to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"For a walk."

Kagome swung open the door, only to find Hojo on the other side of it, preparing to knock.

'Oh great. Lets make Kagome's day living hell!' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Hi Kagome." Hojo said.

"Hey."

Hojo pushed some flowers in her hand. There were different colors of carnations. Kagome was too shocked by the flowers, she didn't notice Inuyasha walk up behind her.

"Those are flowers, so we're making up ok? So we can go out again, right?" Hojo said nervously, noticing Inuyasha.

"Kagome who is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Hojo. I-I I'm Kagome's boyfriend, so b-back off or I'll f-fight you." Hojo said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the pathetic creature by the door.

"Kagome?" Hojo and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"Hojo....I told you no. These are pretty, but I don't want them, sorry." Kagome pushed the flowers back. Hojo had sorrow in his eyes, and she felt kind of bad for him.

"It IS him! Kagome this isn't fair! I've known you since you got here, but you probably just met this guy in some club! You don't know him! I was here first!" Hojo yelled on the verge of tears.

Kagome was about to respond, but Inuyasha cut in.

"Actually, I've known Kagome for a long time." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah right." Hojo sniffled. "How long then?"

"Um, long enough to tell you that she like white tulips, not carnations."

Both Kagome and Hojo froze momentarily.

'He's right....' Kagome thought.

"Oh yeah? Is this true Kagome?!" Hojo yelled.

Kagome was lost in thought, she couldn't even answer. Inuyasha remembered that? That was really odd, since it was a really small fact about her.

Inuyasha smiled at Hojo and pulled Kagome back against him.

"See look, you upset her Hojo. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's okay." he said, grabbing for the door. Hojo was still yelling though.

"Oh no you don't! You might do something she doesn't want! By the way, I saw her ear! I bet she didn't want th-

Before he could finish, Inuyasha had closed the door in Hojo's face and let go of Kagome. He started chuckling when he heard Hojo's muffled wails against the door.

"Honestly , Kagome, what's with him?"

Kagome shrugged. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"You remembered my favorite flower." Kagome breathed out.

"Oh yeah, I did." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome had a small blush on her cheeks. But it went away when she noticed Inuyasha laughing his head off at poor Hojo who was still crying his eyes out at the door.

"Inuyasha! How can you just laugh at him! That's mean!" Kagome yelled.

All of a sudden, they heard some cans be thrown outside, and an old man shouting, "Oh Suck it up crybaby! She doesn't want you!" followed by louder sobs from Hojo.

Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing with Inuyasha.

---

"Mmmm! This is really good!" Kagome said.

"Yeah! It is!" Inuyasha said back.

Kagome scooted away from him a little. Was it her, or was the couch suddenly getting really crowded? Inuyasha scooted by her.

"Do you want the rest of my ice cream Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. I'm fine, thanks though." he said.

Kagome scooted away again, no hope, he only scooted by her.

"Oh yeah, sorry about earlier at my room, I was practicing some dance moves." Kagome said, trying to change the subject so he wouldn't scoot next to her.

"Oh it's ok! Nothing I haven't seen before. Right?" He said back and chuckled.

Kagome chuckled back nervously, and scooted away again. No such luck for her, he scooted close to her again. Uh-oh, she hit a corner. Dead end.

All of a sudden, Kagome jumped up and Inuyasha look up at her in question.

"Wow, heh...I really like that song, don't you?" she said. "Just makes me want to jump up and dance!"

'Oh nice save stupid!' she thought.

"What song?"

"Uh...."

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. "Um, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't sit two inches too close Inu, it's disturbing."

Inuyasha stood up and laughed, "Sorry, just trying to be close to you."

Kagome blushed, "Why?"

Inuyasha neared her. "You know why."

Kagome's blush got ten times deeper. What the hell was he talking about? Was this guy drunk???

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha started laughing.

"I'm just kidding around Kagome."

"O-oh! Heh heh I knew that." Kagome said

"Sure you did Kagome, sure you did. I'm going to bed now. So maybe you could leave the room, okay?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome blanched. Was he angry? What did she do wrong now?

"Inu..." she started.

"Just go Kagome, please?" he said, irritated.

Kagome turned around to go, but Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"Why are pushing me away Kagome?"

Kagome turned. "W-what?"

"Why are you pushing me away?!"

Kagome winced.

Inuyasha ran up to her and hugged her.

"I still care about you, you know?"

"What?"

"Kagome! Come on, let's be real! How many times have you thought about us getting toether when I got out here? Huh?"

"..."

"Kagome? Tell me!"

"N-no! I'm not telling you that!"

"And why the hell not?!"

"'Cause I don't want to."

"Real mature Kagome!" Inuyasha let her go and slouched onto the couch.

"This was another reason why we even broke up! You, not telling me things! What's wrong with you?"

"W-what's wrong with me?! What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! Always bring back the past! You act like we're still together!" she yelled.

"At least I remember."

Kagome glared at him.

"What do you mean, 'at least I remember' ?!"

"Well you act like 'us' never happened. One of us HAS to remember that!"

Kagome gave a dark chuckle.

"Don't mess around with me like that Inuyasha! I mean it!"

"Like what? Give me a break Kagome! If I hadn't ever come out here, you would have forgotten me forever!"

"You're wrong!"

"Oh really, how? How am I so damn wrong, huh? Tell me! I'm waiting!"

"First things first, Inuyasha, YOU were the one getting married, I only came to Illinois to find you because I remembered! Second, I just....I couldn't forget you, ever. Okay?"

Inuyasha flinched. Ouch, she was right....

Kagome turned and grabbed her shoes out of her room and then headed for the front door.

"Kagome...."

"Don't talk to me right now Inu, I don't want to hear it!"

"B-but where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter, does it?"

"It does!"

"Don't even worry about me, I'll be back whenever. If Ayame comes by, tell her to call me!"

And with that, Kagome walked out of the front door. She didn't even care when it slammed shut dramatically, she didn't really intend for it to do that, but she felt a little better after doing it. Off she walked into the night, not caring who was out there. She was only going to walk around campus for a bit. Just to clear her head and calm down, it shouldn't take that long, right? Kagome looked at the tower clock at the college. 'Two minutes until midnight.' she thought.

Inuyasha was in the living room, debating with himself, over and over again. Half of him told him that he was right about the whole argument. It wasn't his fault that she was pushing him away. But the other half told him he was wrong. He shouldn't have expected her to come to him in open arms after so long. Besides, he was wrong to say that she didn't remember.

He saw the clock next to her tv. It read 1:47. She has been gone for more than an hour now! Inuyasha rushed over to the front door and looked out. He saw no sign of her.

He closed the door and walked back to the living room. She was really mad. He knew she was capable of getting that angry, but he really didn't know. She could have been in trouble for all he knew. 'Ok! If she's not back in ten minutes, I'm going out to find her!' he thought.

---

Kagome rushed back home as fast as she could, she knew Inuyasha would be worried about her by now. She ran as fast as she could. She thought back to last night. She hadn't expected to fall asleep on a bench, and for that, she felt completely stupid, not to mention cold.

Running up on to the porch, she peered into the window next to the door. Kagome scoffed. There was Inuyasha, asleep on the couch. 'Yeah, he was worried alright. Worried that I'd wake him up when I came inside.' she thought coldly.

She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her softly, she took off her shoes, and headed for the bathroom. All she had to do was put down her shoes and- oops. Too late.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha half yelled and half yawned at the same time.

"Oh hi." she bit out, then continued her way to the bathroom.

Inuyasha glanced at the clock once more. 'Holy crap! I fell asleep! It's six in the morning, and she's JUST getting in?! Where'd she go?'

Inuyasha stood up.

"Kagome! Where the hell did you go last night?! I was so worried!" he yelled.

"I went out. Not that you'd care."

"I DO care! I know you went out! Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome shot back.

She swiftly shut the bathroom door, while Inuyasha growled.

When she came back out, Inuyasha was staring her in the face, anger in his eyes.

"Where did you go?" he asked again.

"None of your business." she tried to push past him, but he held onto her arm.

"It IS my business. You don't just go walking out on me like that, you hear me? You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"So?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

"I don't want you hurt Kagome! You mean too much to me!"

At first Kagome struggled against him, but softened after a moment. Then hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

And that's how they stayed for the entire morning. Just standing in a tight embrace, not worrying about the time or how hungry they got. They just enjoyed the moment. Bringing back old feeling for each other. Neither knew if they would stay or go. They didn't care. They just cared about that moment.

That's where Koga and Ayame found them that day. Just standing there.

"Wow, we obviously missed something." Ayame said. Koga nodded.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Cute no? Wow, this is going faster than I expected. To be completely honest, this chapter was really hard to write! Both emotionally AND physically I had to keep going back and erasing things, because they didn't sound right! But alas! I have it out! And this is 10, yes 10, 10! Pages! So that's a lot for this story, no? Hope you liked the happy fluffiness at the end, because it's gonna get REALLY rough soon, you'll see what I mean!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 14- So, You two are Going out, or What?

Koga and Ayame didn't get the memo, so it's question time! Are Kagome and Inuyasha dating once again? Is their love FINALLY restored? Guess you'll have to wait and see! But wait, Kagome and Inuyasha must have missed a memo too! Since when did Ayame get so comfy and mushy with Koga? Kagome's surprised. Usually she would be out of the house with a new boyfriend by now....

OK SEE yA NeXT TimE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. So you two are Going out, or What?

**REI'S CORNER**: WOW! I almost have **100 **reviews at the moment! I know for some of you GOOD writers, that's pathetic, but for me.....AWESOME! I always thought my other story would get to 100 first, but I think this one will because of the break I took, and because honestly I think this story is more interesting. But anyways! Thanks for reviewing, all of the feedback I got was REALLY flattering, well except for the one chick who said she would bring out, "them bitches" to come and torture me. Oh yes, I have a note for her:

At the moment. There is no possible way that I can be tortured more than I already am. Trust me, I lead a sad poetic life of funniness. Trust me, even I have to laugh at myself, and that, my dear friend, is sad.

About the beta reader people, I got like 2 responds for one maybe 3. What the hell is that?!?!?! NO IM JUST KIDDING, HONESTLY! I appreciate y'all who responded for that, I'll get to you soon about it, thanks!

But since I'm almost up to 100 reviews, I think I should respond to some of my reviewers, thus, stalling my time, and causing you to scroll down to the story! Yes, I read fanfictions too people. C'mon.....C'MON! Heehee. Just at least look for YOUR name if you're gonna skip this part, ok? OK?! Thanks. Love you all! Hey, what's that look for? I do! You review, I love you! (Ron: Ok shut up already you skittles happy nerdican!) ......Nerdican?

* * *

Review to Reviews:

**SWEETBITCH** : Ahem, there's a message for you, the second paragraph, yeah, read that. I'm really happy you think my story rox hell.... But just so you know, I AM updating because YOU SCARE ME! (And because I love my reviewers!)

**Valese**: YOU get the golden star my dear friend! You review like, the most out of everyone! Thanks so much! You're really smart, by the way, you keep figuring me out! Hee hee!

**Kelli**: here's the update, bite me and I'll find a book for you! Haha playing. Thanks for reading my story. And thanks for saying it's really good. I wasn't quite sure with it at the beginning, but thanks to you, and all of my other reviewers, I have a feeling that this story is going places. Thanks!

**Gothic Inuyasha**: Me? A good writer? THANK YOU! You're a good reviewer! Thanks for loving my story! Yes, I did enjoy writing the part with Hojo cryin, and the old guy throwing cans. I don't really know where that came from, but we both know something....it was hella funny! Right. Right? Hee hee. Thanks for readin and reviewin and liking my story. That makes me very very happy!

**Whoknoez**: Thanks for reviewing about being a beta reader! I understand that life is tough and sometimes you'll be too busy to b-read, so I'll only email you when I ABSOLUTELY have to, ok? That's sometimes, right? Ok so is it a deal my good friend?

**Bamchick001**: (sniffles) yes, yes I know. I tried my hardest to make chapter13 tap with the readers' emotions. I'm glad that you let me know it worked for you. Do not fret, my friend, for there will be plenty more chapters, if not chapters, then stories, coming from me, and I will strive my absolute hardest to make them appeal to all of my readers! INCLUDING YOU! (Striving....striving) Thanks for reading, I'm really glad that you like it and think that it's cool! Keep reading, ok? There's many more chances for emotional releasers if you dig my point. Heh, I heard that on tv once.

**Daeyeth**: Thanks!

**Weird Person**: AH! Thank you! I'm currently looking you up friend! Ha ha! So if you want to be my beta reader, email me, or I'll email you, just tell me. We'll work something out I hope. THANKS. Thanks for reading!

**DivineRoseKeeper**: Thank you for luving my fanfic! Your review counts! Hee hee!

**Bishojo**: GASP. Are you pulling my leg? Nobody has ever really said anything like that about Database Drama, at least I don't think. That's a true booster! It makes me want to write way way way way way way way way way way way way way, more! Thanks!

**Akileh**: Um I'm not sure yet if Kikyo is COMPLETELY gone yet. I might put her in once or twice before the end of the story, you know, just to stir some stuff up, but if not, hey the story will be great anyways, right? Ey! Hee hee! Thanks for reading!

OK I'm finished with that! Sorry if you wanted me to say something to you and I didn't. Here's a deal, if you wanted me to say something to you, review me saying, **"Hey, what the hell? What about me? You said nothing about me! How could you Rei? How could you?"** Then I'll getcha in my next update, k? Hee hee! Thanks for all of the reviews I got, and thanks for reading my story, I'm afraid that the story is going to come to an end fairly soon. Yes, yes I know, so soon, but you'll see why. I'm thinking about breaking up some of the ending chapters, so I can end the story at 20-25 chapters, but only the future knows, right?

* * *

Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 14- So, You two are Going out, or What?

"Ayame, I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?" Kagome said.

"But Kagome, I don't exactly think it's fair! So you and Inuyasha are going out, and you don't even tell me?!"

"Ayame, honestly, just because we were hugging doesn't exactly mean we're going out."

---

"I did it! We are going out!" Inuyasha yelled into the wind.

"Good for you. Really." Koga grumbled.

"What's wrong with you? Oh I see, you're jealous because I got her back before you could even lay a hand on her." Inuyasha teased. Koga blushed slightly.

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

Koga hid his face. "I sort of already found someone else."

Inuyasha looked at Koga questioningly, then shrugged it off.

---

"Kagome! Ayame! We're back!" Koga yelled through the apartment.

"It sure did take you long enough." Ayame said from behind them. Koga yelped in surprise.

"Jeez woman! You scared the hell out of me!" Koga yelled, causing Ayame to break out in laughter.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Ayame's face turned sour. "She's in her room pouting about something."

Inuyasha nodded and walked towards Kagome's room.

"Why's he going in there?" Ayame asked.

"Well he HAS to go comfort his girlfriend, duh." Koga said, mocking Ayame's voice.

---

Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's me. Inuyasha."

He heard a lot of shuffling around, and then an obviously tired Kagome opened the door.

"Hi." she said out of breath.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" he asked, trying to peek in her room.

"Just dancing, that's all." She closed her door behind her as she stepped out of the room completely. "So where'd you and Koga go?"

"Oh we just went out to look around. I told him about us." Inuyasha smiled.

"....Us?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you and me. You know, us."

"Oh ok.....what about us?" she asked blankly.

"You know, how we patched up. Worked out our differences....got back together.....heh." Inuyasha backed away from Kagome a little bit, then laughed nervously.

Oops. Maybe he was thinking too wishfully. Damn, he could kick himself for this one. No. He could full out beat the crap out of himself for this one. NO, lets go for the honest and complete extreme. He could sell his body off to a science lab of freaky gay guys to "experiment" on his living flesh for this one. Ok. That was better.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said, walking to the kitchen.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched her walk off.

"Kagome! I can't believe you told KOGA and not ME!" Ayame screamed.

"What? I didn't tell him. Inu probably did that."

"Oh...so you ARE going out now." Kagome blushed, while Ayame gave an all-knowing smile.

"Well that's what HE said, not like I had a choice in the matter or anything." she mumbled the last part.

Ayame growled. Kagome shrugged, Inuyasha stared blankly from a corner.

"Hey what's all of the screaming about?" Koga came in, standing behind Ayame.

"Kagome's not telling me what happened between her and Inuyasha. And I thought we were friends. Hmph." Ayame pouted.

"Oh come on Ayame, you're acting like a kid." Koga said.

Ayame's face turned red in anger, then she stated as a matter of factly, that she was not a child.

Thus, starting a never-ending argument with Koga. Inuyasha was still watching from his corner, just as Kagome was watching the two. Wait, are they holding hands?

Why are they holding hands?!

Kagome and Inuyasha both, nearly doubled over when the shouting ceased, and Koga and Ayame were laughing at each other.

What the hell?

"Uh Ayame, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded towards Koga and Ayame blushed.

"Oh yeah. Oops."

"Oops is right. Hypocrite." Kagome grumbled.

---

The four young adults were now sitting down in the movie theaters, watching a new romance movie on the screen, chosen by Kagome and Ayame. At the moment, Kagome and Ayame were watching the end with stars in their eyes, while Inuyasha and Koga watched, with tears in their eyes. Hey, men and romance movies, that's the REAL reason why they never want to see chick flicks.

After the movie, they decided to go to a fast food restaurant to eat.

"That was a really dumb movie." Inuyasha said.

"Oh really? Then how come when Kagome got up to use the bathroom, you said, 'Don't go Kagome! This is an important part!' Huh?" Ayame asked.

"I....uh...." He blushed. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up..." he mumbled.

After a few minutes of quiet eating, Ayame broke the silence with a question.

"Okay, so now that we sort of have this straight, can I revise? Kagome and Inuyasha, you two are dating officially known today, and then Koga and I have been going out since last week. Right? Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"The fact that I didn't even know we were going out until today." Kagome muttered quietly, but everyone heard her. Koga and Ayame looked at Kagome, and then INuyasha.

"Um, Kags, is there something wrong?" Koga asked.

"No! No. Why ever would you think that?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

She had a very strong, not to mention deadly, glare on Inuyasha at the moment. Boy, if looks could kill....you know. But before she said anything that she would regret, Kagome stood up and walked out of the restaurant. The others watched her.

"Inu, aren't you going after her?" Koga asked.

"No. It's my fault she's mad. She needs to cool off." he said.

"How do you know?" Ayame asked.

"That's how she always is when she's mad. Let her cool off for a little while, and then talk."

Koga and Ayame both gave him a silent "oh".

---

Kagome didn't know where to go, she couldn't just take Koga's car and go home. One, because she didn't have the keys, he did. And two, because they would have no way to get back. So she just decided to fume silently in the car.

It hadn't really bugged her that much up until now that Inuyasha told the others that they were dating. Actually, she was pretty happy at first, because she knew that she wasn't the only one harboring old feelings. But she was angry now, and she didn't exactly know why.

This wasn't the first time that she didn't know why she was angry, but she would like to know why she was angry. Maybe it's because he assumed she was taking him back after so long. She hated it when people assumed things about her. Or maybe it was because he decided that they were going out, when he didn't even ask her. In all honestly this whole thing was a mess. They had a misunderstanding on both sides, and they both knew it.

So maybe they should talk about it? But she didn't exactly know what to say. She sat in the car silently, not fuming anymore, just thinking about what to say to Inuyasha.

---

Koga slid into the front seat and looked in the rearview mirror at Kagome. She looked lost. Did she even know that they were back from the restaurant yet?

"Ayame, let me sit in the back with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! You said it yourself! She needs to calm down, and you sitting next to her wouldn't help!" she yelled back.

"But we need to talk!"

"Talk to her when you get home."

And with that, Ayame opened the back door and slid in next to Kagome. Inuyasha grumbled and got into the passenger side. He turned to look at Kagome, but she was staring out of the window. Yes, they did need to talk when they got home.

---

"Kagome, open the damn door!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Go away Inuyasha. I don't wanna talk about it!" Kagome yelled back.

"Inuyasha! I'm taking Ayame out to dinner!" Koga yelled.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We going out!" he said.

"Oh! Fine!"

Inuyasha soon heard the front door close. He sat down in front of Kagome's bedroom door.

"Kagome, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have pushed you. I just...I thought maybe....maybe..."

Inuyasha waited for her to say something, but nothing came.

"Kagome?"

No answer.

"Kagome please! Just talk to me!"

No answer.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha jiggled the doorknob. It wasn't locked. He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around. Um....something was missing.....maybe it was....

"Kagome? Where are you?!" he yelled.

He then heard a muffled noise from inside the closet.

"Kagome?"

He stepped towards the little door quietly, as the noise got a little louder. He opened the door and gasped.

"Kagome! What happened to you?!"

Kagome was sprawled on the floor of the closet, not moving. Now if she were dead, which she was not, she wouldn't have made that noise.....hmm....

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and dropped her on the bed. She didn't move at all. Nor did she make a sound.

"Kagome, this isn't funny. Stop it!" he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. He looked at her face and saw the tiniest of all smirks that he's ever seen before.

"Oh you think it's funny, do you?" Inuyasha jumped on the bed and started tickling her all over, and Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she laughed hard as he tickled her belly.

"Stop! Stop! Ok! I'm sorry! Stop!" she squealed. Inuyasha stopped.

"Yeah well you better be. Now enough fooling around Kagome. We have to talk. And I'm serious this time."

Kagome stopped laughing, and the smile disappeared from her face. Sitting up, she let out a long sigh and started fiddling with her earring.

"Ok Kagome lets be honest, do you want to go out with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"....Go where?"

Inuyasha growled. She always did this when they were younger.

"You know what I mean Kagome! Stop messing around!"

Kagome turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised slightly. She didn't know what to say. She had no idea how to answer him.

"I-I don't know." she said. "Let me think about it."

Inuyasha nodded. He would take that.

"Ok. Just decide soon ok?"

Kagome nodded.

'That wasn't so hard.' she thought.

---

Ringing. Something was ringing.

Kagome crawled out of bed slowly.

"The...phone." she yawned.

"Is anybody going to answer that?" she asked sleepily. She got no answer though. So she walked out of her room, crawled over Inuyasha's sleeping form on the floor, and picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" she almost yawned.

"Hi....Is this um...Kag...o..me...Oh! Kagome! Is this Kagome?" the person asked. It was a guy.

"Yes, this is she." she answered. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Oh hi, my name is Ginta! Is Koga or Inuyasha there?"

"Inuyasha's here. Would you like to speak to him?" she asked. Hey where was Koga anyways?

"Yes please."

Kagome set the phone down quietly, and approached Inuyasha. She poked him in the side.

"Inuyasha? Telephone." she said.

"Heh...stop that Kay...it tickles...heh heh....no....don't bite me...ow...heh heh.." he turned over.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, then started shaking him.

"Inuyasha, telephone!" she said louder.

"Yes, I'll take first class. I like flying...heh"

She shook him harder.

"Take off. Heh."

Kagome got annoyed. Finally she did the only thing that should could do. She got down close to his ear.

"Inuyasha, I'm cutting off all of your hair and painting your fingernails." she whispered.

"Huh?!" he jumped, waking up.

Kagome smirked and stood up. "Telephone." she said and sat on the couch.

"Oh" he yawned.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stumbled over and picked up the phone. He talked for a few minutes, then hung up. He was talking very quietly, and he kept looking over to see if she was still there. Was something wrong?

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yep. Just Koga's brother checkin' up on him."

"Oh. Koga has a brother?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey...speaking of brothers....I never saw you brother while I was out in Illinois. You said you had one." Kagome said out of nowhere.

"I lied." Inuyasha muttered.

"What?"

"I lied."

Kagome was confused. Didn't they break up because she lied? And he lied to her? What?

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry it's not what you think" he said.

"Wha...." Kagome was cut off by Koga, who was standing in front of them with a glass of milk in his hand.

"Hey...who was on the phone?"

"Ginta." Inuyasha said. "But how did he get the number? I didn't give it to him.

"Inu you know how Ginta works. He finds stuff out. I don't get why you're so surprised." Koga said then yawned. "So what did he want?"

"He wanted to know when we were coming home."

"What did you say?"

"In a year or two." Inuyasha winked at Kagome. Koga laughed.

"Well I'm going back to bed. Night guys." Koga said, then yawned and walked off towards Ayame's room.

Ayame's room?!?!?!?!

"Did he just...?" Kagome started, but never finished, since Inuyasha was already nodding his head.

"Yes he did."

Kagome shook her head and turned around, walking towards her room. She thought for a minute, then stopped and turned around.

"A year or two??" she asked.

"Well you said you need time to think." Inuyasha joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Mr. Obnoxious."

"Goodnight Princess." he said back.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shut her bedroom door. Then she got back into bed. Nobody could see it, but she was blushing.

"Princess?" she whispered to herself, then started laughing.

* * *

HEE HEE! That was fun! I put A LOT of my own opinions and my personality into this chapter, so if you're wondering why it's so weird, it's me! Hee. Um just in case you're wondering....about Koga....he was NOT wearing just a pair of boxers, walking around the house like some love tied, boyfriend who isn't ashamed of his body....well he might fell that way. I don't know. Ask him. But I'm just sayin'. Whatever happens in Ayame's room, stays in Ayame's room. BESIDES, this IS a PG13 story. I AM NOT saying that stuff is happening with those two! All I said was that he was walking towards her room. Nobody knows what's goin on in there! Just....Keep your mind out of the gutter k? It's bad enough I talk with my own personal Miroku's EVERY SINGLE DAY. I don't need my precious readers thinking I write that kinds of stuff....cuz I don't. Ok? OK?! OOOOOOOOKKKKKKK?! Ok. Thanks for readin this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

**COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Chapter 15- So it's a yes? Guess.

Kagome finally makes her decision about Inuyasha. It was a hard one to make, and she wonders if she'll regret it. When she tell Inu, is he going to flip and yell, or calm and hug? Who knows? This will most likely just have Inu and Kags in it again ok? Hmm maybe they'll fight again....I dunno I'm a little tired of them fighting. Well lets just see what happens ok?

OK until them....HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE

(Ron: enough with the hee's! Shut up already!)

fwine! Gosh! ...hee.

(Ron: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr)

eep!


	15. So it's a yes? Guess

**REI'S CORNER**: WOOHOO I HIT **100 REVIEWS**! Thanks everyone, seriously! I don't really have that much to say. Besides thanks for reading and I love you all!

Oh, the reason that I'm writing this chapter, besides the fact that I like to write for you all, is that I miss someone that was important to me, that I will probably never speak to again. Last night I was sitting in bed just thinking about how I could have saved that relationship I had with that person, but I never did because I can be selfish, and stubborn. And that's why I lost that person that was so close to me. And I suffer it every day. So, just some solid advice peoples, NEVER take advantage of what you have, cherish it, love it, but don't just use it for your own benefit. Because when you lose it, you're the one that's going to suffer in the long run.

OK. Sappy Sappy is over, here's your chapter.

Chapter 15- So it's a yes? Guess.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha! You left your undies in the bathroom again!" she yelled.

"Inuyasha's not here Kagome." Ayame said.

Kagome turned around and looked at Ayame.

"Where'd he go?"

"Him and Koga went out, looking at houses."

"Houses?" Kagome looked confused.

"Oh...oops."

Ayame ran off to her room.

"Houses!" Kagome called after her.

-

"Yes sir, all you have to do is sign here. We will call you when we check your information, and hear from the sellers of the house." a tall woman said.

"Thanks." Koga said while he walked out of the office, Inuyasha following.

"So, it's set? We're both buying a house down here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup. Next door neighbors." Koga said.

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "Aren't people going to think we're crazy? You know, buying houses in Florida just because we like the girls here?"

"Actually, I like it here. The weather's nice, and they have good jobs here. I'm going to actually live here. Ayame is one of the reasons I'm staying though. You can go back to Illinois. I hated it there."

Inuyasha smiled. So Koga finally lost it. But he did have a point on the weather and jobs part. Inuyasha was interested in that himself. There wasn't really anyone waiting for him at home, so it wouldn't be a big deal for him to move.

"Ok, lets do it then."

"Inu, how are YOU going to pay for your house though, I have money saved up...but you?"

"Sesshomaru, remember?"

"Oh yeah. It's hard not to forget you have an older brother who puts loads into your bank account every month. You never talk to him."

"I know, but it was my dad's wish for him to do that. So I get richer and richer, but I never use the money unless I have to. I don't like depending on my hot shot big brother."

Koga laughed.

-

"Hello?" Kagome answered the phone.

"Hi, Kagome, it's Ginta again."

"Oh hi, Koga and Inuyasha aren't here right now. Sorry."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Ok."

"Well, as you already know, Koga and Inuyasha just went out house shopping. I wanted to know if it was you that asked them to do this."

"...I didn't know they did..."

"Oh. Well um, could you tell Koga to stop spending up his savings, please? Thanks! Bye!"

Click.

Kagome stared blankly at the phone.

'Why does everyone know but me!' her mind screamed.

"Kagome! Inuyasha and Koga are back!" Ayame called from the kitchen.

Kagome walked out of her room, to see Ayame and Koga lost in a lip lock, Inuyasha watched, clearly grossed out. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"House shopping, huh?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah. We bought houses."

"Why?"

"'Cause we like it here."

Kagome stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Kagome walked back to her room, and shouted, "Koga! Your brother says stop spending your savings!" before shutting the door.

Koga didn't move from his current position.

"Knock it off!" Inuyasha yelled.

-

Kagome finished moving her bed out of the way. She turned on her stereo, full blast, and started dancing.

'They want to move here? But why? Well Koga probably wants to move here because of him and Ayame. That makes sense, those two really are hitting it off, and he's different to her then all the other guys, so I maybe this relationship will work out. But what's Inuyasha's excuse. He can't still be waiting for my answer can he? That's really sweet...' she thought while she danced.

But what would she say to Inuyasha. Should she go out with him or not? Well, he did make her happy. But what if she didn't make him happy? She thought hard on this.

Kagome heard some knocks on the door.

"Kagome can I come in?" It was Inuyasha.

Kagome turned off her stereo and opened the door. Inuyasha stepped in. He looked around, noticing the difference in her room from before.

"Dancing." She huffed.

"Oh. Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be?" she said and smiled.

"Well you just seem kind of angry lately."

"I'm not, don't worry." she said. Then turned her stereo on, thinking that he was going to leave.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled over the music.

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to sit and watch you okay!"

"What!"

"I'm going to watch you!"

Kagome started dancing, even though she didn't hear what he said. She thought that eventually he'd get bored and leave. She was wrong.

After a few minutes of dancing, she turned the radio station to a softer sounding music station, and sat by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I've been thinking about how you asked me to go out with you...and well..."

"Wanna dance?" Inuyasha interrupted her.

Kagome looked at him, confused, but stood up and danced slowly with him anyways.

"I didn't think you would want to dance with me again." she said.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just kept his attention to the dancing and the music.

'Stay calm man, she won't say anything if you just stay calm.' he told himself.

They danced for a few minutes, Kagome trying to bring up the subject of them dating several times, but he ignored her.

Kagome backed away from him and turned off the music.

"Inuyasha I'm trying to tell you something!" she yelled.

Inuyasha kept his gaze on the floor.

"Look at me!"

Inuyasha sighed, and slowly lifted his gaze to her face.

"I'll go out with you." she said.

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief, then sat on the floor.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, what did you just say!" he yelled.

"...I said I'd go out with you..."

Inuyasha jumped up and swung Kagome in a circle, then hugged her close to him.

"I missed you!" he yelled.

"Um...I haven't gone anywhere..."

"You did! You did! But now you're back!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy. What was he talking about?

"It's been so long Kagome." he said.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha ignored her question, and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome was shocked, and he smiled into the kiss.

"I love you Kagome." he said when he pulled away.

"W-what?" she asked.

"You heard me."

Ok Inuyasha must have REALLY hit his head this time! Love? What?

"I know Kagome. Don't worry, I'm not pushing you into anything. I just thought I would tell you. I never did stop loving you and I don't think I ever will."

Kagome was speechless. How could she react to that?

"Inuyasha! Kagome! We're going back to Love Hurts! You guys coming!" Ayame yelled.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome blurted out a "Yeah!".

Inuyasha looked at Kagome questioningly. She pushed passed him and went to go get in the car. "You coming?" she called after her.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Ok that was a short chapter, I know, but I had to get some important stuff in there. The house and whatnot. So what do you think? They are FINALLY going out at last. Lets hope nothing horrible happens! The story is getting closer and closer to the end. And that is depressing because I don't really want to stop this story, but if I keep it going, it won't make sense anymore. Maybe I'll write a short sequel or a poem or something. I dunno. But anyway. I know, Inuyasha told Kagome he loves her. I KNOW IT"S REALLY SOON. BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE DOES STILL LOVE HER, SO HE WANTED TO PUT IT OUT THERE. OK? SO DON'T HATE ME FOR IT, HE'S JUST A VERY OPEN PERSON RIGHT NOW, THAT'S ALL, OPEN TO ALL EMOTIONS!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 16- Nothing Says I love you, like a CARNIVAL

Inuyasha and Koga decide to take their girls out on a double date to the carnival. This is going to be a fun, mushy gushy chapter. I think that's how the next two chapters will be, so I can stall the end. News on the houses don't come until after this chapter, sorry! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fluffiness of this chapter!

Til then!


	16. Nothing Says I Love you Like a CARNIVAL

**REI'S CORNER: Sorry it took soooo long to update**! I actually do have a life off of the computer, not a big one...but one at least! I had a lot LONG week of HUGE drama, involving 4 guys, mixed emotions, and ice cream! Ok I'll spare you of the life story! I just wanted yall to know what the deal was! OK? Ok. So lets get this party started:dances:

This Chapter is Dedicated to all of the chicks out there like myself who can't help but be sappy romance lovers! Hee. Enjoy!

Chapter 16- Nothing says I love you like a CARNIVAL!

"Four adults please." Koga said, while slipping a twenty-dollar bill under the window.

Kagome was absolutely giddy. When she was younger, she always wanted to spend a date at the carnival, and ride rides, play games with a guy. But she always had to spend that time with her family when and IF they ever did go to carnivals.

"Oh my gosh lets eat first! No wait then we couldn't ride anything. Ok lets play games first! But no, then we'd run out of money for food...Lets..." Kagome was interrupted.

"Hold on Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed. "We'll be here for a while, slow down!"

Koga and Ayame nodded, grins on their faces. Kagome shrank back a little with a small 'oh', but she didn't hide her excitement.

"Oh look! One of those cheesy prediction games! I'll win you something!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned and looked at where Inuyasha's attention was. It was one of those rip-off games, where the person puts three pictures under a black cloth, and you have to find out which picture is being asked for to get a prize. Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha, trying to tell him that it wasn't a good idea, but of course, he was already slapping two dollars onto the counter.

Kagome sighed and followed him, as she watched Koga and Ayame head off in a different direction.

When she caught up to Inuyasha, she found him sitting on a stool, his face in close concentration, on which picture to pick.

"Ok sir, which do you think is the picture of Mona Lisa?" the vender asked.

Inuyasha's face was still scrunched in concentration. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, I really don't think you should..."

"Shh, I think I know which one it is!" he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

-

"So what do you want to do first?" Koga asked.

Ayame looked around. She wasn't exactly used to theses kinds of dates, so she wasn't sure on what to do. She blushed as Koga slid an arm around her waist. But her blush went away when she spotted someone that she really did not want to see. With a small gasp, she buried her face into Koga's shirt.

"That happy to be here with me?" Koga joked.

Ayame buried her face further into his shirt in reply.

"Ayame? What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I thought that was you! I could spot those red locks anywhere!" a male voice said from behind them.

"Oh no..." Ayame muttered and clung tighter to Koga. Koga looked at the tall man.

"Who are you?" Koga asked.

Suddenly Ayame started yanking him in another direction, but Koga was confused. It was obvious that she didn't want to see him. Probably an old boyfriend, but why was the guy so interested?

"Oh come on Ayame, don't tell me you already moved on. I'm not so surprised."

Ayame stopped and turned around. She muttered a 'shut up' and the man laughed.

"Like I said, no surprise. And that's just like you to go for a person in lower social class than me. Advice to you friend, stay away from that one. She's like a mannequin in a store window. Cool to look at, not to touch." he said, then laughed again.

"Raphael I said shut up!" Ayame yelled.

Koga looked around, still confused. Raphael? He remembered that name from when they met. That was the guy that she pushed into the water. He sure sounded arrogant right now. This Raphael guy was someone he didn't like. He could tell. He had a smile on his face that made Koga want to punch him.

"Don't say that about my girlfriend man." he said calmly.

"Your girlfriend? How cute. Just like in high school!" Raphael laughed.

Raphael walked closer to Ayame. "You still owe me for the stuff I gave you." he said.

"I gave it all back." she snapped.

"You forgot one thing." he said smoothly, and trailed his hand down her cheek. Ayame shivered. How dare he put his hands on her! Koga's face became red with anger. How dare he put his hands on his girlfriend!

Ayame felt herself being pulled away. She looked over at Koga confused. She saw the anger on his face, and thought that he was going to make them leave.

"Koga? Koga wait! I'm so sorry!" she said.

Koga stopped and turned to her.

"What the hell for!" he snapped.

"I didn't know he'd be here. I'm sorry."

Koga's gaze softened and he hugged her. It wasn't her fault.

"I just didn't want him touching you." he said.

"I saw that. I'm sorry. If you wanted to beat his face in you have my permission."

Koga chuckled. "No, if anything, that bonehead Inuyasha taught me that fighting ex-boyfriends was worthless, a complete waste of time."

Ayame smiled and kissed him. When they pulled away, she looked around again.

"Oh look! Frozen Lemonade! I've never had that before! Can I?" she asked.

Koga grinned. "Of course you can!"

-

"I still don't understand how you did it."

Kagome smiled and lugged the big teddy bear around, searching for the car, to hold it there until they got back.

"Just talent I guess." she said.

Inuyasha blushed. He tried seven times to win that stupid prediction game, but had no luck. When Kagome got tired of it, she offered to play, and won on the first go around. Inuyasha felt like a girl. He was supposed to win her stuff!

"Inuyasha, lets go on some rides ok?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever you want" Inuyasha choked out.

-

"No! Ah! Stop!" Koga laughed.

"Mwahaha I've got you now!" Ayame yelled.

Ayame laughed as she knocked Koga over in his over-sized sumo wrestler suit. They laughed as she tackled him onto the mat.

"Ok! You win!" Koga shouted.

"I know! Ha!" Ayame laughed.

As the couple put their shoes on and walked away from the mat, Koga looked around then pointed over to a photo shoot.

"Look it's Inu and Kags!" he said.

Ayame turned and laughed as she saw Inuyasha and Kagome getting their pictures taken by a short chubby man who looked like Mario. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be dressed up in old western clothes, Inuyasha as a sheriff and Kagome in a big poofie dress with a feather-fan in her hand and a matching feather pinned in the back of her hair. Ayame felt a pang of envy go through her.

"Ooooo Koga can we do that! Please!"

Koga laughed.

"Alright, but we have to pick some better clothes than that!"

Ayame nodded and they went to stand in line. Good thing that there wasn't a big line. When Kagome and Inuyasha were done, they went in a little booth to get in their normal clothes and get the pictures. They saw Koga and Ayame on their way out. Kagome giggled as she saw Ayame in a less-poofie dress, yet similar to the one she wore, and Koga in a pirate suit.

"Having fun?" Koga asked.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and walked towards a food stand to eat and then wait for the other to finish that they could join them.

-

"Well I'd say that I'm almost out of money, what about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha laughed nervously, "Uh yeah me too...how about we go on the ferris wheel before we head home?"

Ayame and Kagome squealed in delight as the couple boarded the ferris wheel. Koga's arm immediately went around Ayame as they snuggled and enjoyed the ride. Kagome stared at them from behind, then looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at them as well.

"Well this sure is romantic, huh?" Kagome said annoyed.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he just blushed slightly, and looked below him. The sun was beginning to go down. This was a romantic scene indeed. But what wasn't romantic about it? His thoughts were cut off when he noticed Kagome leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"It's about time." she mumbled.

"What?"

"It's about time...the sun's going down. See?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Kagome are you mad that Koga and Ayame do more stuff than we do or something?"

"No! Why would I think that!" she yelled.

Koga and Ayame turned their heads back, looking at the two. Inuyasha waved, but they laughed at the grumbling Kagome sitting next to them.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you opened up to me more you know." Inuyasha said.

Kagome pouted and decided that the little clouds in the sky were more important than this conversation.

"Kagome?...Kagome!"

Inuyasha gave up, looking the other way. Then he heard Kagome clear her voice.

"Ok." she said.

Right when Inuyasha turned his head, she kissed him on the lips, sweetly and gently, not trying to intimidate him in any way. Inuyasha was surprised for a minute, but quickly found himself kissing her back.

Koga turned around and whispered to Ayame, "Any ideas?"

Ayame lightly punched him on the arm and laughed when he whined an 'ow that hurt!'

-

Everyone walked to the car in silence, content with how the day had gone. Kagome smiled at the ten pictures that she had in her pocket with Inuyasha and her on them. She had to remember to split them in half and frame some of them, she blushed when she remembered that Inuyasha said he didn't want any, due to the fact that he decided to get SEVEN t-shirts with the pictures on them. She blushed harder as they reached her car.

Koga and Ayame had their hands linked together, reflecting on the fun they had, but that sort of gone and fizzled when they looked at the loads of stuffed animals and posters hanging out of the windows. Koga's eye twitched.

"You guys mind telling us where all of this stuff came from?" Ayame asked.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing.

"Well?" she asked again.

It took them a few minutes to regain their composure, but they slowly raised a finger and pointed at each other. Now both Koga and Ayame had an eye twitching problem. Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing again.

"But where are we going to sit?" Ayame asked.

-

"Nice question Ayame!" Koga yelled through the ears of a giant bunny, trying not to choke on the fake fur.

"Mmum Hash" was all he heard from the other end of the car.

"You think we won a little too much games?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup." Kagome said.

"Um Kagome? I can't see Koga or Ayame..."

"Yup."

"You realize it'll take us an hour to get back?"

"Yup."

"Do you think they can breathe back there!"

Kagome smirked and turned on the radio, continuing down the highway, blocking out the muffled mumbles of her friends in the back seat.

"I love carnivals."

* * *

YAY there's a chapter! Um I feel like I should have done a bit more detail on the carnival events...poo. Ok here's the deal, if I have some extra time, I go back some time a redo this chapter with more details ok? If you would really like that say thumbs up k? But anyways...I hope y'all liked this fluffiness and Kagome's brave kiss thingy. It was hard to right this chapter since there was only one scene of drama! sniff I love drama sniff anyways, review please!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 17- Rainy Days are fun days!

Ugh, it's raining, and it seems that there isn't much to do since the couples are sort of pooped from the carnival. So let more fluff come alive! And maybe we'll hear about these houses. K? K.

Til then!


	17. Rainy Days are fun Days!

REI'S CORNER: hello! Sorry about me updatin Walk Behind Me, I'm gettin to it, but I have to go back and do some clearing up before I post it ok? I should have a Sess/Kag mini story out soon by the way! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT PAIRING, EITHER DON'T READ IT, OR DEAL WITH IT! cough thank you.

Since my birthday is coming a lot faster than I thought it would, coughthis weekendcough I decided to give you all a chapter to celebrate!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Nor Does Rainy Days by Mary J Blige.

Chapter 17- Rainy Days are fun Days!

The small apartment was mainly quiet, nothing was really to be heard except a few little things. The light thunder outside, along with the pitter-patter of the rain had woken the four in the house, but since it was mid-day, they would have woken anyway.

Inuyasha was watching the television in the living room, apparently he was bored since he wasn't watching the tv. He was just looking at it. But he soon noticed singing coming from Kagome's room. Standing up, he approached quietly not to disturb her.

"It's just those rainy days  
Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away  
Until the sun come out and shines again  
Smile for me, smile for me  
All of those rainy days  
Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away  
Until the sun shines and I see your face  
Smile at me, smile at me..."

She sang lightly. Opening the door with a large grin on his face, Inuyasha made sure that Kagome didn't hear him coming through. Her singing wasn't very loud, it was a little over a quiet hum, but he heard it.

"That sounds like an appropriate song for today doesn't it?" he startled her.

Kagome jumped, hearing his voice come out of nowhere. She blushed.

"Geez Inu, did you have to sneak up on me like that!"

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome leaned against him in comfort and smiled back at him.

"I'm not really into that music Kags, but you know, that was cool coming from you."

Kagome smirked and pushed him off.

"Oh whatever!"

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah okay."

They both laughed and embraced each other again.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome stiffened, and didn't say anything back, hoping he would understand where she was with this. It wasn't easy telling someone you loved them, she respected him for saying that. She felt it there for him, of course. She had the warm fuzzy feeling that you get when you know you're in love, it was just...she wasn't ready to say it yet.

There was a knock outside of the door and Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, to see Ayame standing at the door with a large smirk on her face. She looked like an older sibling who had caught the younger sibling with their hand in the cookie jar. And this was one BIG cookie jar.

"Sorry to...interrupt, but Inu, telephone. Some chick." she said.

Kagome's face turned slightly red, then she looked over at Inuyasha who was scrunching his face in confusion. He finally gave up on trying to figure out who would be calling him, and went to get the phone.

"Kagome...I saw you two...tell me! What's going on?" Ayame asked, still smirking.

Kagome's blush grew and she followed Inuyasha to escape the question. She went into the kitchen to get started on dinner, but a pizza box already sat there. Grumbling, she went over to the couch and clicked on the tv.

When Inuyasha finished on the phone, he plopped down on the couch next to Kagome and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked, pouting.

"Oh it was Marie. I got my house. I'm going to start moving in next week." he replied.

"Oh."

Kagome smiled. She was happy for Inuyasha. When she heard a small squeal coming from Ayame's room, she figured that Koga got his house also. She found it weird that they wanted to be next door neighbors, but she wouldn't say anything about it. She giggled when she felt Inuyasha nuzzling against her neck.

"Kagome, move in with me." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome coughed. "What!"

"When I get moved in. I want you to come with me."

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes to see if his was kidding around with her. She saw complete seriousness there. She silently started to panic.

"W-why?" she asked.

"So we can live together!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Inuyasha, I..."

Before Kagome could continue with what she was going to say, Inuyasha had his lips pressed to hers in a light kiss. He really wanted this didn't he? But, why was he moving so fast? They just got here a little while ago! Kagome pulled away.

"Think about Kagome. We can have a house to live in. Just the two of us. And if we ever need some friends to talk to, Ayame and koga will be right next door!"

Kagome froze. Next...door? So they planned this together. Koga and Ayame in one house, Inuyasha and Kagome in the other. Was she the only one that saw something wrong in these plans! What if they were to have a fight! Break up! Who would live where then?

"Inuyasha...No! I can't!" Kagome snapped him out of his daze.

"What?"

"No. I won't. I have so much here...and I...I don't want to move!"

Inuyasha's facial expressions were very mixed at the moment. She saw depression...then anger...along with some worry.

"But...don't you want to be together?" he asked.

"Inuyasha! Be real. What happens when we have a fight or something hmm? Who's to say this thing won't work out?"

Inuyasha face now had shock on it.

"But we won't have that problem. I love..."

"NO! Stop saying that! Don't you see it's too early for this! We've only been together for a short time! Give it a rest already! Slow down!"

Kagome stopped yelling, and regretted what she said. Sure, she wanted to say that, and get it all out, but she didn't have to throw it in his face like that. Great, now he would be mad at her.

"I-I understand" he said after a brief silence.

Kagome stood shocked at what he said.

"You aren't mad?" she asked.

"Nope. You're right. I am moving too fast. Allow me to slow it down." he said, slowing his voice as he said it, causing Kagome to laugh.

Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her as slowly as he could, smiling as she would widen her eye to get him to hurry up.

"Oh to hell with it." he whispered, then kissed her passionately.

When they broke away for air, Kagome smiled at him and turned her attention to the tv for a while, snuggling against Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"But will you move in with me one day? You know, after a while."

Kagome was lost in the tv, and nodded her head blankly at his question. Smiling, Inuyasha pulled her closer and watched tv with her.

"I hope that's sooner than we think." he said.

(Author's Note: I KNOW I NEVER do this! I'm sorry! I hate reading these in the middle of a dag on chapter too! But this is important! This is a time lapse to Inuyasha and Koga going back to Illinois to get their stuff ready to move ok? Ok.)

Ayame and Koga were leaned against the car, whispering softly to each other. Kagome scrunched her face up.

"Oh come on! It's not like they're going to be gone forever!"she called over.

Inuyasha laughed at her comment and drew her into a hug.

"I'll call you when we get there." he said.

"You better. I'm not going to scowl at Ayame to stop worrying over you guys, just to hear some about some fools getting in to an accident over a cup of coffee." Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha laughed again. "I'll miss you."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll miss you too."

They shared a short kiss before they heard Koga in his car honking the horn.

"Alright! Alright Already!" Inuyasha said before letting Kagome go.

Inuyasha slowly got in the car as Koga started the engine. Ayame walked over to Kagome and stuck an around her shoulder as the guys pulled out of the lot, all smiling. Kagome waved.

"How long is it going to take for them to get back?" Ayame asked.

"Well it'll take about three days to get there, three days to come back, and four days to pack up everything, and get a moving truck. That's what Inu said."

Ayame pouted.

"Oh well! Guess we'll just have to do some shopping and pampering!"

Kagome groaned. What ever happened to class and homework?

"So you excited about moving here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup. You?" Koga asked back.

"Yup."

And that was the real only conversation that the two had on their way back to Southern Brook.

Hey, guys'll be guys.

* * *

OK I know that was short, but I'm sorry. And sorry that this chapter was really, blah. But it'll get better. I have no Idea what was up when I wrote this, but it's not that bad. It gets better. I assure you my dear friends! Even I was starting to garf a little at the fluffyness. Sorry, But I HAVE to put the drama back in there soon. But not for about two more chapters, because I decided to put in fillers! Don't worry. They won't be boring and there will probably be a little drama in there anyway!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 18- That's What Girls do

The guys are out. Ayame drags Kagome shopping. So they get new wardrobes, you know, to catch their guys' attention! But some VERY interesting things will happen at the mall! Someone might even get arrested! DUN DUN DUN! But I'm not saying it's one of the girls. Sorry. GIRL POWER! That's what comes in this chapter. The guys will be back in the next chapter. We'll bring them all back together in chapter 20. You see what I'm doing? Good. Ok!

So til then! (Don't you get tired of that?)


	18. That's What Girls Do

**REI'S CORNER**: Heyah! I'm back for the time being with a new chapter! Sorry everyone, but you know the deal. School. Boys. Homework. Yeah. I'm a teen don't blame me! I had a good birthday if any of you were wondering...not like you did anyways. HA I caught you! Anyway. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and really important. If I don't update this story by June 1st, then don't expect any updates in a while, because I'll probably have some school things to do. Ok? Ok.

Chapter 18- That's What Girls do

"Mmm Pizza!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah...and you can have some, right after we get you some new shoes. Honestly, you wear the same shoes everyday! They're torn at the bottom." Ayame said.

Kagome huffed and followed Ayame to the shoe store. It had been two days since the boys have left, and ever since then, Kagome and Ayame have been on an "All Girls Break Mission". They would go out, and have fun. Yesterday they went to an indoor water park nearby, and the day before that, they saw eight movies at the movie theater.

Kagome smiled. It was good to have Ayame as a friend now. They became pretty close, just like sisters, in almost no time at all. And it was all thanks to Inuyasha and Koga. If it weren't for them, Ayame would probably still be in a fancy hotel somewhere or something like that. Probably all alone. But now she had Koga, and she wasn't alone. And Kagome had Inuyasha now. Again. She missed Inuyasha. She could have smacked herself for that thought, but she had to admit it. She did miss him.

"Kagome, how did you and Inu meet again? It's such a funny story, tell me again!" Ayame asked while looking through various boxes of shoes.

Kagome laughed. "Fourteen years old, internet. Then I went to find him a little while ago to apologize for something I did then. He was engaged, his fiancee was a total air head, I brought him here the end."

Ayame laughed really hard, "And it never gets old! I gotta hand it to ya though, you know how to get your man!"

Kagome blushed at this, and found some blue sneakers very interesting.

"Kagome! Kagome!" they heard from a distance.

Turning her shoulder, Kagome spotted Sango rushing towards them, dodging the traffic of people, and pushing a few people out of her way while she was at it. She got a few curses her way, and she was quick to reply. Kagome laughed, while Ayame stared in curiosity.

"So that was your party I got smashed at?" Ayame asked, while picking up a piece of cheese pizza.

Sango nodded and grabbed a slice, laughing at Kagome, who already had three slices on her plate.

"By the way, where are those two guys?...um I don't remember their names..." Sango started.

"Inuyasha and Koga? Oh they went back to Illinois, remember I told you that they were just visiting? Yeah, well they decided to move her, and they're packing up their things." Kagome explained.

"She knows our boyfriends? How? What?" Ayame asked.

"Long story." Kagome replied.

"Boyfriends?" Sango asked.

"Long story." Kagome repeated.

An awkward silence fell on the three as they ate silently. But it was quickly interrupted when they saw a young man come flying at the table and slide under it. At first they all laughed. But then they looked to see if the poor guy was alright.

Kagome quickly jerked up and away from the table as she recognized the guy.

"Um...hey lets go, I'm full!" she said.

"What? We just got here." Ayame said.

"Well lets go to another table!"

Sango and Ayame, who were both still sitting at the table, gaped at her.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Oh...nothing...heh...just..."

"OH MY GOSH! KAGOME!" they heard from under the table.

"Oh no..." she muttered.

Sango got a better look at the guy.

"Hey, you're that guy in my socialists group! Hojo, right?" she asked.

The boy nodded. Kagome just backed away from the table.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I saw you get out of your car here, so I followed you around the mall until you got here! But some guys over there were going to beat me up...so I hid..." he answered.

Kagome growled. "What do you want from me!"

All of a sudden, Kagome was almost knocked over by a really big guy, who was trying to get over to Hojo. He started whining, and his face turned red. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango took that as their cue to leave...well after grabbing the pizza first of course.

As they were walking away, they heard protests from Hojo and yells from the big guy.

"Hey wasn't that Mikey, the mall cop?" Sango asked.

"I think so." Ayame replied.

"What? Who's Mikey? What? I'm lost! I knew I shouldn't have come to the mall!" Kagome whined.

Sango just laughed, and watched as Ayame dragged Kagome with them on the way to the exit.

"Since we're not shopping anymore...I propose pedicures!" Ayame yelled excitedly while getting into Kagome's car.

"What? No! It's bad enough you tormented me at this mall! No way! Nu-uh!"

Sango laughed.

"How about we just get the pedicure, Kagome? It would feel good after the week I'm having. Come on. My car's just around the corner, I'll be back in a second."

"Fine." Kagome muttered.

As soon as Sango got her car, they followed her home to drop off her car, then all three of them went to the nail salon to get pedicures. Kagome muttered the whole time, while Sango and Ayame had a great time. Kagome hated the way that Ayame was turning her into a girly girl. But it was fun to have friends...more than she could say about her childhood.

So overall she was having fun. She couldn't wait until Inuyasha came back. She would have stories to tell him, and he would love to hear about the Hojo event at the mall.

As the trio exited the nail salon, they saw on the small tv in a corner. The news was on. Kagome started laughing when she heard what they were talking about.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Listen!"

Ayame and Sango listened to the television.

"-I repeat, the young man was about twenty years old, about 5'9, 135 pounds, and dark brown hair. Some say he goes by the name of Hojo. If you know anything about this man, a.k.a 'The mall Stalker', please contact at the number below. Authorities hope to find him within the next 24 hours after he escaped from police custody. Once again, if you know anything about this man, contact the number listed below. Channel forty news. Marie Sanchezze. Back to you Ben."

The three laughed very loudly, receiving odd looks from other customers as they exited the building.

Kagome was REALLY having a good time. She couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow, we're getting our hair done!" Ayame announced.

Kagome groaned.

Well. She was having fun.

But hey, that's what girls do, right?

* * *

ok EW I hated that chapter! It came out a lot worse than I thought that it would but don't give up on me please! After the next chapter, everyone will be back together again! Besides, the next chappie will be a lot better!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 19- Home Problems.

As Koga and Inu close out the house, everyone they can think of decides to come to them with problems now! NOW OF ALL TIMES! Brace yourselves, for The Return of Kikyo, and family issues arise. Oh, and ever wonder what happened to Koga's pet dog? Read on and find out! This shall be how my friend puts it, "Sweeter than Sugar on a Chocolate on a icing cake on top of a kiss!"


	19. Home Problems

**REI'S CORNER: **Wow it's about time I started back y'all. Sorry for the extra long wait I swear it wasn't on purpose, my computer died and I had to restart everything! No lie. I know you're all mad at me so I won't babble! Here is the new chapter.

**RECAP SINCE IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE**

_Kagome was REALLY having a good time. She couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha._

"_Tomorrow, we're getting our hair done!" Ayame announced._

_Kagome groaned._

_Well. She was having fun._

_But hey, that's what girls do, right_?

Chapter 19- Home Problems

Koga yawned as he hung up the telephone for the umpteenth time that day. "Well, I got everything cut off except for the phone. We can do that when we leave. Now all we have to do is pack up all of this junk."

Inuyasha smiled and looked around, deciding on what he would pack. He looked at Koga, who had already started sorting though things in the kitchen. "Why not get rid of the phone service now?" he asked.

"Only a select few in this town know our cell numbers, you doof. If there's, an emergency..."

"We turn and say, 'We are no longer resident here, take care of your own shit.'"

They both laughed, then began the task of sorting through everything and packing what they needed. Inuyasha knew that it would take long to get packed, but he hadn't expected it to take this long. It was already past lunch and they had only succeeded in tackling the kitchen and the living room. He then suspected that they might be there longer than they had originally thought.

"Hey Inu, lookey what I found!"

Inuyasha turned to Koga and groaned. In Koga's hands were a pair of red boxers, with Christmas trees and the words, 'HO HO HO' on them. There were also little bells on the bottom. "I could have sworn I told you to burn those." Inuyasha said. Koga laughed, then put them in a trash box. It was then that there was a loud knock on the front door, and the two exchanged a look.

"No, don't bother moving. I'll get it." Inuyasha said. Koga laughed as he trudged to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" a high-pitched voice met his ears. Inuyasha was shocked as he noticed silver hair that very much matched his own.

"Shiori? What are you doing here"?

The girl grinned and pushed her was through the door without saying anything. Inuyasha, shocked, nearly fell back. Shiori took her time in searching her surroundings, taking in all of the boxes, and spaces where furniture should be. She let out a nervous giggle and turned to look at her big brother.

"Redecorating?" she asked nervously.

"Try moving." Inuyasha snapped.

He shortly watched as Shirori's face went from tan to red, and red to deep red. He almost laughed when he saw her hands clench and unclench several times in the attempt to calm down, before she decided yo say something.

"What the hell do you mean moving! Where!"

"Florida."

"And why!"

"I have someone waiting for me."

"I can't believe you're saying this! What about dad and me!"

"You're eighteen. You can take care yourself. As for dad, I don't really care."

"You...You're being like..."

"No, Shiori, don't even go there, I've been around, always! And now, I finally want to have my own life and you're trying to run a guilt trip! It's not working!"

Shiori stomped her foot. "Dad is only going to live for so long. Now isn't the time to get selfish."

She got really close to him and looked him straight in the eye. "I came here to tell you that Dad wants you to find **him**, because he's not leaving you, or me the house. He wants **him** to have it."

"Then tell Dad to look for **him** by himself."

Shiori stomped her foot again. "You know he can't"

"Not. My. Problem. Anymore." Inuyasha growled out.

Seeing that his face remained calm, Shiori gave up and stomped out, of course, not forgetting to slam the door behind her. Real mature. Inuyasha sighed, and made his way to the study to pack up his computer and supplies.

When he got there he noticed that most of his things were already packed, since he never unpacked them, since moving back from Kikyo's. Only his computer remained on the desk. 'I wonder if Kagome is on.' he thought. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Inuyasha logged on, using his new screen name. He knew that Kagome still used her old one. She wasn't really one for change. Seeing that she was online, he decided to check up on her.

But just as he was about to start typing, he heard knocking at the front door again. "Come back to tell me how selfish I am some more?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the door. But for the second time today he was shocked. He gasped as he was met with black hair-not silver. Snapping out of his daze, he saw that he was staring into the face of his ex-fiancée. The young woman looked at him with cold eyes.

"Kikyo..."

"I heard you finally came back home."

"Yeah. Sure."

"So...you want to go out for dinner?"

"Actually, you know, I have shit to do."

"...Oh come on. I'm...sorry about everything."

"Right."

"Don't be like that. Lets go out. I'll make it up to you."

"I told you. I have shit to do."

Just then, Koga came down the stairs with two boxes in his arms. One look at Kikyo, and he dropped them as if he as burned.

"What's that bitch doing here!"he yelled.

"That's what I want to know." Inuyasha replied.

"Go to hell Koga. I came here to take back my boyfriend." Kikyo said.

Koga looked at Kikyo, then Inuyasha, then back to Kikyo and busted out in laughter. "I'm taking these to the car. While I'm at it, I'll get dinner, I'll leave this..." he glanced at Kikyo. "To you. Seeya.. He picked up the boxes and ran out to the car laughing and sputtering about how dumb Kikyo was.

"He's such a freak...Why do you hang out with him?" Kikyo asked.

"Well he's my best friend. He has my back. You know. He makes sure I don't lose my head and marry any twisted ass bitches."

Kikyo snorted. "When you move back in, you know you can't be like that."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"What?"

"Look around! We're moving!"

"Moving?...For what?"

"So we can be with our girlfriends."

"...But I'm right here." she smirked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Get out."

"Come on, you can't be serious...?"

"Get out, Kikyo." Inuyasha started dragging her to the door.

"Wait! Girlfriend...you mean...? you and...?"

"Yup." Inuyasha grinned.

"That bi.." She was cut off by Inuyasha closing the door in her face. Once again, he sighed. Why was all of this happening today? Of all days? Inuyasha, emotionally exhausted, made his way back to the computer. He hoped Kagome was still online. It would be the right thing to tell her what had just happened. He sat down and looked at the screen. Luckily, she was still logged on.

BoxedN: Hey!

NevrGonnaDrive: ...

NevrGonnaDrive: Who's this?

BoxedN: Inu, silly!

NevrGonnaDrive: Oh...hey Inuyasha. This is Ayame.

BoxedN: Ayame? Why are you using Kags computer?

NevrGonnaDrive: Mine borke.

BoxedN: Oh. Is Kagome home?

NevrGonnaDrive: Actually no.

BoxedN: Where is she?

NevrGonnaDrive: She went out with someone.

BoxedN: Who?

NevrGonnaDrive: I dunno. Gotta go. Tell Koga I said hi ok?

Before Inuyasha could reply, she signed out. 'That was weird.' Inuyasha thought. Who could Kagome be out with? And why didn't Ayame tell him who it was? Suspicious. No, he had to trust Kagome. He loved her. She wouldn't even think about cheating on him. She just couldn't. She wasn't like that. Not like Kikyo. But why weren't those thoughts helping him feel reassured?

Before he could jump to anymore conclusions, he decided it would be best to just leave it and finish packing up his stuff. He packed up his computer and moved on to his own room, which, like the study, was mostly packed anyway. And before he knew it, he was finished, and eating dinner with Koga. Chili Fries and burgers from the old diner down the road.

"I saw the old gang. They thought that we should get together before we leave. I'm finished and the car is packed. I already dumped off the trash. How about we visit, for old times sakes, and then make our way back?" Inuyasha stared back at his best friend, a bore expression on his face. "Fine." he said.

--

"Florida!" Davey laughed.

Inuyasha and Koga just shrugged as the rest of their friends laughed and started on a mission of getting drunk.

"I gotta hand it to you guys, it must be some great _stuff_ if you're leavin' your boys for some chicks!" Rich sais, followed by laughter from the group.

"Drinks for y'all?" a waitress asked Koga and Inuyasha.

"No thanks. Driving." Koga answered

As the waitress walked away, five pairs of eyes, out of a group of seven men, followed her trail.

"Honestly! These girls must be something! It must be _love_! Look at Koga, fellas! He's not even lookin'!" Jyn yelled. The group laughed, then it got silent.

"Well anything's better than that Kikyo!" the youngest of them all blurted out. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, all glancing at Inuyasha in shock. He laughed, and came back with an, "I'll drink to that!" Then the group came out in deep laughter once more.

--

"Well that was fun." Inuyasha mumbled.

"A real...hoot." Koga said. They looked at each other and started laughing again as Koga turned and exited Southern Brook. He noticed Inuyasha fiddling with his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking up on Kagome. I haven't talked to her in days..."

Inuyasha pressed the phone to his ear and smirked as he heard Koga mumble, " I talked to Ayame last night."

The phone rang about four times before someone answered. And that someone said, "Hello?" in a deep voice. That someone was not Kagome...that was a...a guy! Inuyasha hung up the phone after whoever it was, said 'hello' a second time. He checked the number he dialed to see if it was right. And it was. 'What the hell?' he asked himself.

"Well" Koga asked.

"Um, she was busy." he said and turned towards the window. Koga nodded and turned his attention back to the road, while Inuyasha sulked in his seat.

Is that who Kagome was out with? But then that would mean she was out with that guy all day. Inuyasha seethed. He didn't know what was going on, but by hell, he would find out. He'd be damned if he let this happen again.

"Drive faster Koga!"

------MEANWHILE------

"What do you think, Sota?" Kagome asked.

"That's a nice dress. I guess." The young man answered.

"Oh! Inuyasha would love that on you!" Ayame yelled out of nowhere.

"I sure hope so! Never, have I had to take my little brother out shopping, just for a guys opinion! Embarrassing!" Kagome laughed, while Sota mock glared at her.

Ayame pouted. "Yeah, next time you have a little brother, you mind telling me about it? I swear, when you two asked me to come with you guys I freaked out thinking I'd get kidnapped by some stranger!"

Kagome laughed. "What an imagination, eh?"

Ayame blushed and pointed to the back of the store. "Oh! Lets check that out!"

"Ok!" Kagome made for the back, but got stopped by Sota.

"Hey, um, someone called while you two were in the dressing rooms. I picked up, but they hung up without saying anything. Sorry."

Kagome laughed. "It's probably just one of those campus prankers, I get calls from them all of the time! I'm STILL trying to figure out how they got my cell phone number! It's no problem."

"Oh...Ok." he said.

"Kagome, c'mon!" Ayame yelled.

"Coming!"

Ok since it's been like more than a friggin month...

**Questions that you might have about the story**

Q. Did Inuyasha and Koga get drunk?

A. Simple. No. Inuyasha just said I'll drink to that because he agreed.

Q. Why Is Kagome so in this relationship with Inu all of a sudden?

A. Maybe she's still in love with him?

Q. How old is Sota?

A. I think he's around 17 or 18 maybe.

Q. Will the story have a sequel?

A. Nope. Sorrys.

Q. Why did Inuyasha jump to conclusions so easily?

A. Well think about it, he thought Kagome, 'Kay' cheated on him a long time ago, then he found out that Kikyo was cheating on him...badly. So the poor man can't control his assumptions. Could you?

Q. How many chapter will there be?

A. 24. And an Epilogue.

Q. When will the next chapter be out?

A. Well, at the moment this story has 158 reviews...how about when there are 170? Ok ok...169.

Q. Who was the **him** Shiori and Inuyasha were talking about?

A. You'd have to wait and see. But deep down inside, you already know who it is.

Q. Are Miroku and Sango going to be back in the story?

A. Well I wasn't really planning on it...But if you want me to, I can fit them in chapter 23.

Q. When are you going to update Walk Behind me?

A. When I get an idea for it...don't worry I'll finish it, even if it takes my to the point where I'm on my death bed, and in a hoarse voice I chalk out, "It's finally finished after all of these year." and then kick the bucket...but that probably won't be the case.

ANY OTHER QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO ASK IN A REVIEW!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ch. 20- Kagome's Denial and Inuyasha's Anger

Inu's mad, and Kags senses it. But she thinks it just might be the road. She hopes so, so that she can reveal to him her surprise. But little does she know, Inuyasha is a bomb waiting to go off.

see ya next time! I have the next chapter typed up already! So remember! 169 reviews!


	20. Kagome's Denial and Inuyasha's Anger

**REI'S CORNER:** WOW! Good job on the reviewing guys! (And gals...SORRY!) I was surprised that you actually did what I asked you to. No offense, but sometimes I say I want that much, but no one reviews, and then I HAVE to update because it's not fair to those who did review, and are waiting desperately for a new chapter. Yeah, that's me babbling. SORRY! **I know I asked before, but if anyone would like to be my beta reader for this story or for Walk Behind Me, please contact me. THINK ABOUT IT, you would get to read my chapters before anyone else would, and it wouldn't be so annoying to others to find grammatical errors! So please, if you're interested. Just write in a review and I'll try to get back to you with an email, or you can reach me at paris late on AIM, ok?**

**I'VE HAD THIS TYPED FOR QUITE SOME TIME, RIGHT AFTER I UPDATED THE LAST ONE I HAD THIS SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WAS SCHOOL STUFF AND GUY STUFF SO FORGIVE ME NEXT TIME I WILL BE MORE ALERT WITH MY STUFF I PROMISE!**

**Chapter 20-** Kagome's Denial and Inuyasha's Anger

"Jeez Kagome, would you stop moping around?" Ayame asked. Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend. How could she be so carefree when the guys were supposed to be back early this morning? Kagome was really worried, and Ayame wasn't exactly helping.

"I'm calling Inu." she said.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he says you're being paranoid and clingy." Ayame laughed as she exited the room.

Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number. She nervously tapped her fingers against her leg as she waited for him to pick up. It rang three times before being answered. "Hello?" Kagome frowned at the voice on the phone. Sure it was Inuyasha's voice, but it was groggy, and hoarse. She asked if he was okay.

"Just fine, dandy. What makes you ask?"

"Well, you kind of sound like crap..." Kagome joked, but got no laughter. " I, um, called because you're a little late and I'm..." she faded off.

"You're what?" he asked.

"Are you almost here yet?" she changed the subject.

"Yeah, about three hours away."

"Oh..." Kagome was disappointed. She really wanted to take Inuyasha out on her surprise. But it was getting late. She would have to surprise him tomorrow. "So...what did you do yesterday?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome almost panicked. She couldn't tell him what she was doing, it would spoil the surprise. So what would she tell him?

"Well, you know, just hanging around in my pj's. I miss you. I didn't want to have any fun without you." blurted out of her mouth.

'It's a lie.' Inuyasha thought.

'But he'll understand tomorrow.' Kagome thought.

"I gotta go. See you." Inuyasha said quickly. Kagome said goodbye and they hung up.

"He's really going to love this." gushed Kagome as she walked around room. She made sure to hide the new dress she bought, along with the other things she needed for her surprise.

Now all she had to do was wait.

"That's the last the last of it." Koga announced. Inuyasha was finished off the wiring for his computer in his new house. He was so frustrated, he couldn't face Kagome yet. Not after that hideous _lie. _'Does she think I'm that stupid?' he asked himself. Meanwhile, Koga had returned from the furniture store to pick up the new furniture for both houses. He had a reason to be incredibly tired. All he wanted to do now was relax with Ayame.

"I still don't see why we couldn't call. I bet they're probably ready to call the FBI or something." he said. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Koga was about to just say whatever and go over to see Ayame alone, but Inuyasha stood up. "Lets go then."

When the guys finally got there, it was already dark. Inuyasha wondered if they were going to spend the night. He sure hoped not.

When Ayame opened the door, she nearly knocked Inuyasha down in her rush to get to Koga, who was standing behind him. They all laughed as they entered the house. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He was answered by a loud boom, followed by a heavy music and loud stomping. Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room, he first saw that she was, very oddly, hopping around with her eyes closed. Then he noticed that some part of her room was changed around. As quietly as he could, he walked over to the stereo and cut it off. Kagome's eyes immediately flew open and when she saw Inuyasha standing there, she squeaked and ran to him, arms open. Inuyasha reluctantly hugged her back. 'What's going on?' he wondered.

All the while, Kagome was going on with questions about how everything went. When she noticed that she wasn't getting any answers, she took a step back and noticed his face was red. "What's wrong?" she asked. But his answer was interrupted when the door opened and Koga was standing there, smirking. "We're going to the new club that opened last week. You two coming?" Kagome smiled and walked toward the door.

"That'd be great! I really want to see how it is and..." her words faded when Inuyasha's hand on her wrist stopped her. "Actually I'm really tired. Lets stay here." he said, Koga's smirk grew. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. Something wasn't right with him. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to see it. "Okay." she said, and Koga walked out, still smirking.

When Koga and Ayame left, ten minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way out to the living room. They were currently sitting on the couch, tv on, but neither were watching. It was an awkward silence, and Kagome was dying to know what was up.

"Okay say something...please..."

Inuyasha stared at her, annoyed. "Like what?"

Kagome frowned, "Like maybe what your problem is?"

Inuyasha looked away. He didn't want to tell her. If she didn't know what was wrong, she was an idiot. She brought this upon herself.

"It's getting late." he said. Kagome was wondering what he was thinking.

"We better get a move on." he said again.

"Where?"

"My house. Koga took the car."

Kagome sighed and grabbed her keys. She would argue, but Inuyasha didn't look like he was up for anything at the moment.

Five minutes later, after driving in complete silence besides Inuyasha speaking to give her directions every once in a while, they arrived at his house. They both got out of the car when Kagome turned it off. "Well, see you tomorrow." he said, then ran off into the house and shut the door quickly. Kagome, confused, got into the driver's seat and went home.

And that night, as both lay down to sleep, they had the same thought.

"What is going on!"

* * *

THERE YOU GO!

NOW YOU KNOW!

THIS IS WHERE THE PROBLEMS START

NOW YOU WAIT FOR THE REST OF MY ART!

HURRY HURRY, MUST I, YOU SAY?

WELL ALRIGHT! OKAY.

BUT WHILE YOU'RE WAITING, A FAVOR CAN BE DONE!

REVIEW FOR MY STORY, UP TO ONE HUNDRED-NINETY ONE!

THAT'S **191** IF YOU MISSED IT!

I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS THAT NUMBER SITS!

XD

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ch. 21- When it all comes down, It breaks down

Kagome decides that Inuyasha was probably just grumpy. So she goes to pay him a visit, and do her surprise! But here's the question, WAS Inu just grumpy? What's going to happen? Read, as it all comes down, all breaks down.

Til then!


	21. When it all Comes Down, It breaks down

**REI'S CORNER:** HOWDY! Thanks for reviews! Reward is here in chapter form! I have review to the reviewers, followed by BETA reader info, and then the story! If you're s/n isn't on the review for reviewers, then just skip down to the BETA note. If your s/n isn't there, then you can simply go straight to the story! However, I'm pretty sure most have probably already done that by now...(T.T)

**REVIEWS TO THE REVIEWERS **

**foreveryourssnow**: Don't worry this story will be finished because I promised to finish, and that is exactly what I will do. Well Kagome didn't want to move in with Inu because she didn't think that she was ready for that kind of commitment, and because she still felt bad for what happened when they were younger. She didn't know where their relationship was headed at that time.

Thanks for thinking that my story is awesome.

**OceanBreeze777:** Thanks for reading, and reviewing! You helped it reach 169 hehe so yay!

**Cherimai:** thank you sooooo much!

**InukaramaRmine:** thanks for liking my story. That was a funny review, It was good, I mean bad, I mean good...lol

**Khigurashi:** You are smart. My friend at one point really DID think that Kagome was cheating on Inu. Much worse with Hojo! gag Sorry I mad Inu go off, but he had to, it's all a part of the plot. But um, he's not going off in Walk Behind Me, heh, maybe you'd like to read that one?

It's just as good, I'm just not working on it for a little while, until I finish this story. Um, paint...? Fingers? Haha just kidding. I get stuff on my fingers when I try to type too! Like mustard! Hehe don't ask! OH WOW another threat! Haha I get those a lot, it's weird. Is that good or bad? Lol. T

**Eowyn Organa:** I know that Kikyo was a bit OOC, but isn't everyone a little OOC in this story? I'm sorry, I just kind of like to do that, because it gives me a chance to set my mind free and work with the characters of the Inu crew. Sorry if it bothers you that Kikyo was OOC, if it makes you feel better, she won't be 'round no more. Heh heh. Thank you for liking my story!

**Akirachel:** Really? You think you know who HIM is? Well, when I reveal that, if it was who you thought it was, I'll give you the golden review! So tell me if you were right, okay?

**Bubbles4ya:** Thanks for addin me to your favorites! You have no idea how happy that makes me! tears up I remember when I was just starting, and I had no reviews whatsovever, and people didn't like my material...sniff thanksssss!

**Kogas-angel:** Yes...yes she is. Indeed.

**Kagomemiko13:** thanks for trying to get the others to review my story! It probably helped! And would you look at that? I did update! And now I'm going to continue updating until the end. I hope to have at least 230 reviews by the end of the story, so I hope you try to convince the others again. XD. OH YEAH! And you get the Golden review this time for your services and duties of being a nice reviewer! Hehe thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Alexmae3:** I thank thou, for lovingth my story tale. And for waiting. Sorry it took so long! Hehe.

**Sapphire-glass:** Sorry that the chapters are so short, and trust me, there is a reason for that! You see, well, I have the story planned out in different chapters, content-wise, so that I will have EXACTLY 25 chapters. Well 24 chapters and an epilogue, but I think that you get it. So that's why the chapters are short. This chapter is pretty short too, but it should get longer. I think. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**La89801:** Hi! Thank you for reading my story! I'm sooooo glad about getting new reviewers, OH and thanks to you, I get to update! THANKS! I'm sure the other reviewers feel the same way. ((EVERYONE THANK LA89801!)) Oh, and I'm sorry about the extra commas, it's just, I'm a naturally, pausing kind of person, and I, well, yeah, and my teachers don't really like that either...heh heh that was a joke but um yeah sorry if my extra commas bug you! But I hope you'll keep reading anyway!

**BETA INFORMATION**

WOW! SO ABSOLUTELY NO ONE WANTS TO BE MY BETA READER! WELL I DID GET ONE REVIEW ABOUT IT...

Thank you **sapphire-glass** for saying something about that! I'm not sure if you want to, but if you are comfortable with it, could you leave your email address so that I can send you the chapters? If you aren't comfortable with it, then maybe you could email me at twa mailpuppy . com. Minus all of the spaces. Which ever you think is easier for you. I'll fill you in on the details later okay? THANKS!

FOR THE REST OF YOU...DOESN'T IT SUCK THAT YOU DON'T GET TO READ MY CHAPTERS FASTER AND EARLIER THAN EVERYONE ELSE? DON'T YOU WISH YOU WOULD HAVE SAID THAT YOU WERE INTERESTED IN BEING MY BETA READER? OHHHH WELLL MAYBE THE CHANCE WILL COME AROUND AGAIN WHO KNOWS...BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT, NOW WON'T YOU?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. So there.

AND NOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN SO PATIENTLY (OR NOT) BEEN WAITING FOR!

Chapter 21- When it all comes down, it breaks down

Kagome hummed in joy, waiting for red light to turn green. She smiled at a couple that was sitting at a bus stop, cuddling together. It made her hope that maybe she would be like that with Inuyasha. Soon, she hoped. It was almost eleven-thirty, so she had plenty of time to get to Inuyasha's. She made reservations at Jump Café for two o' clock, so they could hang out a little and eat before she revealed her surprise. At first she was skeptical about putting her new dress in the trunk, but in order to keep it hidden, she had to put it there.

She thought back to last night. Inuyasha was just tired from the long road trip, right? He had to be in a better mood today. She reassured herself with that and pulled into Inuyasha's driveway.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to open the door. It almost seemed as though he were waiting for her. He smiled a hello and hugged her. "Come on in." he said while stepping. Kagome grinned as she made her way inside. She was right. He was in a better mood now. He was just tired last night.

Still grinning, she took a look around the house. His house was very clean, and organized. "Let me show you around." he said, breaking her out of her daze.

Kagome gladly took his hand.

Inuyasha showed her every inch of his house. He started on the upper level of the house, showing her the three bedrooms, and the four bathrooms that were up there. She was amazed that he already had the furniture in all of the rooms. After, he brought her back down to the first level of the house to show her how big his kitchen was. Kagome was shocked because she had never seen a kitchen that big before. The dining room was connected to it, but the kitchen separately was still big enough to hold two totally different parties of people in. He laughed at her reaction.

There was a basement, but it wasn't finished, and Inuyasha wasn't going to show Kagome until it was for some reason. So they settled back in the living room to watch television.

"I really like your house Inu. It's...big and ...big." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah, thanks...But I was thinking that maybe it would be better if I didn't have to live in it all alone...?" he looked at her.

When he saw her confused look he continued. "Like maybe you could move in with me?"

Kagome's face went from shocked to guilty, and she looked away. "Well?" he pressed. "Um, well, I doubt it will be anytime soon. I mean, school and stuff..." she stammered.

"Why not? You can still go to school, it's only around the corner." he argued.

"Haven't we already been over this?" she interrupted.

Kagome sighed. She really did not want to go through with this right now. Obviously she thought she was stupid, not to be able to catch this coming her way. He wasn't in a better mood! He was waiting too transfer his frustration to her! She couldn't believe she let this happen.

While Kagome thought on this, she wasn't paying attention to Inuyasha's face. It suddenly went from a light tan, to pale, and then a dark red. He was angry, and that could have been taken as an understatement. So, she didn't want to be with him now? Well if that's how she wanted to be, he could be that way too!

Kagome wasn't prepared for what was about to hit her in the face next.

"Oh, I understand what the problem is now. You don't want to be seen with you because your other boyfriend might not like it, right? Or is it because you want to be closer to wherever the hell it is that he lives? Huh? Is that it Kagome? You want to live in the middle for convenience?" he started out quiet, but by the end of his little rampage, Inuyasha was nearly out of breath, and he could tell that his voice would be hoarse soon. He had yelled so loud, that he was sure that Koga could here him next door. He was panting heavily, and the pain shone clearly in his eyes as he glared at Kagome.

All the while, Kagome was just staring at him in shock and confusion. She had absolutely no idea as to what he was trying to say to her. Other boyfriend? What was he talking about? One minute he was hugging her, holding her hands, now he was yelling at he, accusing her of something that she wasn't even clear on.

"What you talking about?" she asked quietly.

"Don't act so innocent. You're caught, don't try to back out of this!" he yelled. Kagome was starting to get agitated.

"I do NOT know what you are talking about!" she shouted back.

"What were you doing the other day, huh? You know, while 'lounging around in your pajamas'? I know you lied. I'm not stupid. I know you were out with some guy! I called and the bastard picked up the phone!"

As soon as Kagome heard this, she calmed down and understood everything completely. She almost laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Inu, calm down. I know what's going on. You're overreacting. Let me explain." she smiled. Inuyasha, still angry, tried his best to calm down and listened.

"The other day I was with my brother. That's all. When you called, we were shopping for a dress that I could use today. The one that I was wear to the surprise lunch plans I made..." she decided to leave out the other surprise for later. "I'm sorry I lied. It was for the surprise." she told him, then looked at his face. He was smiling. But Kagome was nearly devastated when she noticed that his smile wasn't a relieved one. It was more like a grim, sarcastic smile. "Wow, Kay, you really except me to believe that? This is so like." Kagome frowned at what he called her.

"I have the proof in my car! Call Ayame. She came with us!" she said, but he shook his head.

"This is just you! You're always like this. You lie and then when you get caught and expect others to feel sorry for you! Well I'm not stupid like that! You never changed."

And with that, Kagome was enraged.

"This is all me, huh? Well may I remind you that I am NOT the same fourteen year old that I was then! I'm better than that! YOU of all people should know that!" she screamed.

"Better, tell me how are you better than that little lying girl you were?"

"Well for starters, I wasn't just about to marry someone that I knew I wasn't in love with. I didn't let someone who I didn't love, or maybe even like, walk all over me. I DIDN'T NEED MY BEST FRIEND TO STOP ME FROM MAKING THE BIGGEST AND WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!"

Inuyasha's eyes bore into hers. "Well I'm starting to think that I would have been better off."

If nothing that Inuyasha said before shut Kagome up, that surely did. Tears she didn't even know were there ran down her cheeks. She was unbelievably angry and couldn't even harbor it anymore. She couldn't take it. She turned around and ran out of the door to her car.

Inuyasha stood at the door as she started the car.

"I hope you don't ever come back." he said to himself. But Kagome somehow heard him over her car engine. And that was her motivation to peel away from the driveway, and fly off into the sun. She didn't plan on ever going back.

And it was possible that she wouldn't.

* * *

OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS IT! KAGOME IS GONE! INU DOESN'T WANT HER BACK! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?

I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GET 205 REVIEWS! SO HURRY AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY, AND TO REVIEW, SO THAT I WILL REVIEW! HURRY, KAGOME'S TIME MAY BE RUNNING OUT!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 22- Where to go from here

Inuyasha, wow boy did he screw up.

Kagome, gee is she p-i-s-s-e-d.

THEY HAVE TO MAKE UP, RIGHT?

That's what you read in good stories, right?

All I'm saying, is be prepared to be shocked by some stuff.


	22. Where to go From Here

**REI'S CORNER**: Hi dreadfully sorry about the wait everyone! I know I promised! So I just won't do that with this story anymore! You all surprised me! I have way way way way way way way way way more reviews than I asked for! So yeah, I won't do that asky thing any more!

Yeah, I couldn't use my computer because I had a battery problem! Sowwy!

Here's your chapter!

'Hick' - thought

"Hick" - speaking

line break-scene change (from one person to the next)

Chapter 22- Where to go From Here

Kagome dodged yet another car as she turned onto the freeway. 'I can't believe he said that!' she screamed in her mind. A man honked at her and screamed obscenities at her as she changed lanes. 'Who comes out of nowhere with stuff like that!'

Her fingers tightly squeezed the steering wheel, and she honked her own horn as a slower person drove in front of her. She yelled out, knowing that there was nothing she could do about the slower person. But it wasn't their fault, and she knew it. She was just too upset to care. She looked out of her window and noticed that she didn't know where she was. At this point in time, that only helped to ease her mind a little bit. Knowing that she was far away from...him. But still, she didn't know where she was going, and if she didn't turn around soon, she would really get lost. Angrily, she pulled the car over to the side of the road and cut the car off. Trying to calm down, she put her forehead to the steering wheel and sighed.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his new couch frustrated, and angry. He thought he did the right thing, It would be better to expose her now, rather than let it get more serious, and be hurt later. But the thing was, he was hurt now. He didn't get it, why was he so unhappy? Well, actually he knew the answer to that. It was because he thought that he was in love with Kagome. He wouldn't be able to get over her so easily. Kagome was different from Kikyo... that made him think. 

"Kikyo..." he said, remembering what he said to Kagome before. He knew that it was a lie. But what else could he say?

Even more frustrated, he lowered his gaze to the floor, where he noticed Kagome's jacket.

'She might be cold' was his excuse, and that was all he needed. He yanked his new phone out of its cradle, then proceeded to call her cell phone.

* * *

Kagome was thoroughly annoyed. 

The phone, was pissing her off.

It would not stop.

She wanted to scream.

Instead, she answered the gosh forsaken thing.

"Hello?" she all but yelled.

"Kagome..." she knew the voice immediately.

"What? Were you expecting some guy to pick up? Well you've got some nerve..."

"...Listen, I only called because you left your damn jacket at my house. Come and get it."

Kagome scoffed. "Burn it. I'll be damned if I ever set foot in near you again."

Annoyed, Inuyasha raised his voice a little. "Get your ass over here now or else I'll throw it out!"

"I SAID BURN IT! I'm never coming back!"

Inuyasha finally snapped, and his little excuse slipped away.

"Will you just come so that we can talk about this!"

Kagome silenced for a moment, thinking. Then she promptly told him no, and to burn in hell, and hung up the phone. Eager to bring out her frustration, she threw the poor phone into the back seat without a care. She turned on her car. She didn't care if she got lost anymore. She pulled out of her spot, nearly getting hit by a trailer truck, and sped off.

* * *

"Um truth" Ayame said. 

Koga thought about his question briefly, enjoying the breeze brushing against them. An older couple stopped to watch as he and Ayame smiled at each other under the sun. They were in the park, sitting on a picnic blanket. Koga smiled at them, and they waved and continued on their late-morning walk. Koga though a little harder about his question, the struggled to word it.

"How come you've had so many...I mean, why...no. Um"

"Boyfriends?" she finished for him. Koga blushed, then nodded. Ayame sighed. She knew this question would come soon.

"I dunno. I guess after the first boyfriend I had, I really liked the attention. I mean I don't know why I attracted the rich guys, but all of the stuff. The clothes, watches, jewelry. I never had all of that before you know? I guess that makes me a bad person, taking advantage of stuff like that."

Koga stared at her. "No, not really. I can see why." Then they both stared at each other. Koga hurriedly brought out his wallet, opened it to find nothing but ID and a stick gum. Ayame laughed loudly, then wrapped her arms around. "I've never felt this way about anyone before." she whispered. They pulled away from each other to look make eye contact.

However, they were interrupted out of their trance-state when Koga's phone started ringing. Growling, he answered it after looking at the caller ID.

"This had better be good Inu." he demanded.

"Koga, man, she hates me. I screwed the hell up and she's never coming back!" came the panicked reply.

"Whoa, wait, what?"

"We had a fight and she's never coming back."

"What did you **do**?" Koga yelled, angrily.

"It's stupid really...See I... I said some stuff and..." Inuyasha stammered.

"Out with it!"

"I said she cheated...but I had a reason! And I still don't even know the truth..."

"You dumbass!"

Ayame touched Koga's shoulder softly, curious to what was going on. Obviously Koga was pissed. Things like this just made him mad. Kagome is the best friend that anyone could have, how could Inuyasha suspect something like that? Kagome was not like that. Leave to good ol' Inu to not see that.

At seeing Ayame's concerned face, Koga calmed down and let out a big sigh.

"Look. Just go over to her house and talk to her. That's all I can say." Koga said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Ayame asked.

"Just Inuyasha, being Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha slowly got out of his car. He knew that she wouldn't be home for a little while. 'She just went to calm down.' he told himself. He was surprised to find that her front door was open. Sighing, he went inside for a long, long wait.

* * *

"How could he do that!" Ayame yelled. 

"I don't know. But it pisses me off that he would hurt her like that, after all she's done for him." Koga said.

They were trying to come up with some kind of a defense for Inuyasha, any kind of excuse. But there really wasn't any. After all, it was Kagome who had been there for Inuyasha the whole time. Like when he almost made the biggest mistake of his entire life. He had hurt Kagome deliberately when she, hopefully, did nothing. "I-I know it might seem a little hypocritical for me...but I hope that they work this out..."Ayame admitted. Koga nodded in agreement and stuck and arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"Me too"

* * *

Now he was worried. It had been nearly six hours. It was dark outside. He tried everything to try and stay calm. Tv, radio, he even tried talking to himself. Nothing worked. None of it pushed away the panic in him. The fact was, that she wasn't there, and nobody knew where she was. He tried her cell phone, several times, but the operator had always said that she was roaming, or the phone was off. Finally, worried to the point where he would sit no more, Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and was about to go out looking for her when the phone rang. 

'Kagome!' his mind screamed. He ran to the living room, dropping his jacket in the process. 'Calm down. She probably got a flat, or is lost. She's fine.' he told himself. He picked up the phone, chanting that she was fine over in his head. But he frowned as those thoughts only seemed to worry him further.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello. Is this the spouse or relative of a Kagome Higurashi?" a woman's voice asked.

He really hoped that this was a telemarketer. He prayed it was.

"Y-yes it is, can I help you?" he lied.

The woman on the other line hesitated for a moment before proceeding with her statement.

"Sir, I think that you may want to sit..."

"What the hell is it! Out with it already!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir. This is the hospital. There was an accident. We couldn't identify her until she was cut out of the car..."

Inuyasha could barely hear the rest of what the woman was saying. His legs gave out from under him and he landed on the couch.

'Kagome...'

* * *

!GNIVIGSKNAHT YPPAH 

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ch. 23- And it Happened Because it Happened

Well, were wrapping it up in a box for ya. Kagome's body is in the hospital...wait...her body? What do I mean? Anyway, lets see what happened, and get some words for a VERY SPECIAL doctor. Um, proceed with the "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"'s I'm prepared for it.


	23. And It Happened because it Happened

**REI'S CORNER: **Hi, I'm back. I don't have much to say. Um we're rounding up the rest of the story. After this chapter there is 1 more chapter and then an Epilogue. So I really hope that you have been enjoying this story. I DEDICATE THIS WHOLE STORY TO SOME GUY NAMED JACOB THAT I DON'T KNOW. Heehee

* * *

Chapter 23-And it Happened because it Happened

"We need the information on Kagome Higurashi!" yelled the panic-stricken Koga and Ayame.

The old woman looked up at the couple from her work. Obviously they were startled out of bed. The man's t-shirt was on inside-out, and the woman, who had been crying, was clad in shorts and a tank top. It was thirty four degrees outside. Fahrenheit. Plus, they were both out of breath, and their faces were red.

"Er, please, wait over there." the receptor said. When they stepped away, she shook her head in pity and went back to her work.

"Inu!" Ayame cried. Koga and Ayame made their way over to his slumped figure. He looked worse than they did. His hair was messy and his face looked almost grey. Inuyasha looked as if **he **had been hit by a truck. "H-how is she?" Ayame asked while taking a seat between the two. Koga listened intently, also desperate to know. Ayame put her hand on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha looked up in horror, just noticing that he was not alone. "...Kagome..." he started. "It's all my fault." he managed to get out. Koga, worried, saw this coming. He stood in an instant and tried to talk some sense into Inuyasha.

"Come on, don't talk like that Inu..."

"Well, dammit, it's true! **I** forced her away! Again! If I hadn't of gone and accused her of cheating on me...Jeez this is just like before..."

Ayame and Koga stayed silent, not knowing what to say to him. He was right that it was mostly his fault, but how could they tell him that without putting him down even more? They couldn't. So they wouldn't say anything.

"Shit! Her damn screen name says it all! Never Gonna Drive! C'mon! She only had to drive because of me! I did this to her! I made her..." he cried out before he collapsed from his chair onto the ground.

Ayame looked from the devastated Inuyasha to Koga, unsure of what to do. He gave her back the same look.

"Family of Kagome Higurashi?" a deep voice called from the doorway that separated the waiting room from the actual hospital. All three looked up, shocked.

The jaws on the faces of Inuyasha and Koga dropped. Ayame's eyes widened. "W-why does he look like you, Inuyasha?" slipped out of her mouth as they stood and walked over to the doctor. Her question was left in the air.

When they got over to the taller man, he looked up. The clipboard in his hand slowly lowered to his side in shock. Then his already tired-looking face became annoyed. In a careful, unamused voice, the man spoke.

"Inuyasha, I don't have time to hear your nonsense about father. There is an important patient here that is hanging onto life by a thread, and I am sure that her family would like to know her status." he said.

Koga and Inuyasha looked down, almost shamefully. Ayame stepped up to the man, she was confused, but confident.

"I don't know how you all know each other, or what **you **two are so guilty about, but I know that I am here for Kagome." she pointed out. She glared at Inuyasha and Koga and their heads lowered even more.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Follow me then."

The three followed the doctor into a smaller room and he shut the door behind them quietly. "Now," he started as they all sat down in the chairs that were present, " It appears that the truck that hit was speeding, as was Ms. Higurashi, which makes neither right for the reports." He pulled out some X-rays and put them on the lighted screen beside him. "But since the truck struck on the left side of her own vehicle from the right of the man's vehicle, Ms. Higurashi was most injured. Her collar bone was nearly broken, and she has a concussion." He paused, not daring to look at Inuyasha. "These can all heal, which is why I'm not as worried about those." He circled the areas on the screen corresponding his explanation, and then turned of the screen, taking the X-rays off. "But what I **am** worried about is the fact that she has open wounds to the head and on the left side of her body. She has lost a lot of blood and we have been working as hard as we could to stabilize her. At the moment, we were able to stop the bleeding and stitch her up. But she is having trouble breathing, and we had to put her on a respirator. I am terribly sorry about her condition, but it is important at this time that you understand that we are doing the best that we can. We will keep you updated. You can stay in here until someone comes to get you." He moved to go out of the room but then stopped.

"I have read her records and it appears that none of you are her co-sign for life support. A Mr. Sota Higurashi is who I am looking for. Would any of you by chance know him?" the doctor asked.

Koga and Inuyasha shook their head immediately, questioning who that may be.

"That's Kagome's brother. I think I have the number somewhere on my cell phone. I'll call him and then get back to you." Ayame said.

The doctor nodded and left the room.

As Ayame searched in her pockets for her cell phone, Inuyasha sat, defeated.

"I didn't know that Kagome had a brother..." he said.

Ayame pulled out her cell phone and began searching through her address book. Koga watched this, thinking thoughts similar to Inuyasha's.

"Yeah, she has a brother named Sota. Honestly, I didn't know that she had a brother either until we went out to the mall that one day. You two would have met him, but he came when you were back in Illinois packing...your...things..." Ayame stopped and thought about what she said for a minute.

"**That's **who you thought Kagome was cheating on you with, wasn't it!" When she saw Inuyasha's shocked face turn into utter guilt, she realized that she probably wasn't helping anything, and set course to call Sota, before any of it got worse.

Inuyasha's head was spinning. He could not breathe. How could he have thought that about Kagome! Her...her brother! He didn't know! But it was still his fault. He couldn't take it. He had to get out. With a long, loud shudder, he stood and trudged out of the door.

When he closed the door behind him, he came face to face with, "the doctor".

"Sesshomaru..." he started, but was interrupted.

"I do not understand, little brother. Why is it that whenever I find a place for myself, whenever I become happy, whenever I get my own life, you have to come along to bother me about father's madness and bullshit!" He said it calmly, but it came out so strong that Inuyasha was rendered speechless.

"No...it's not like that.." he managed to grit out.

"No? Then why are you here?"

"I'm here for Kagome!"

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, not believing him. Inuyasha calmed instantly, and hopelessly.

"Is she...g-going to..." he started.

"Die?" Sesshomaru finished for him. Inuyasha nodded. "It is a possibility."

And for the first time in his life, Inuyasha wasn't laughing at him, mocking his existence, ruining his life.

And for the first time in his life, he saw Inuyasha cry, really cry.

This confused Sesshomaru greatly. Was it possible that Inuyasha was there for his own reasons, and not to play daddy's boy?

Inuyasha slid to the ground against the wall, in absolute despair.

Sesshomaru left to think.

Koga poked his head out of the door upon hearing the bump against the wall. "Inu?" he called out, but received no answer. He called Ayame to come out of the room to help him get Inuyasha off of the ground and back into the small room on a chair. It took a few minutes, but the did it after a few tries. Ayame looked in Inuyasha's eyes and spoke.

"She's going to be alright. She's strong, remember?" Even though she was telling Inuyasha, she couldn't help but feel that she was trying to convince herself also. It stayed silent for a long time, with the exception of some mumbles from Inuyasha, and a yawned-sigh from Koga. Finally, the doctor, Sesshomaru came back and told Inuyasha to follow him into his office. Inuyasha followed obediently.

Inuyasha sat in a nice, blue chair across from Sesshomaru and his computer. As worried as he was, he couldn't help but notice what a nice office it was. All four walls in the room were covered by various Doctors' Awards and Doctors' Degrees. There was also a shelf by the door that held the ones that couldn't fit on the wall. On his desk stood pictures of a young woman, who was about Inuyasha's age, and a little girl. There were a lot of those pictures. And in some they were holding newspapers and stood next to what appeared to be former patients.

'He wasn't kidding about making a life for himself. But what a life, and he's only twenty-six.' Inuyasha thought.

"What is she to you?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

Inuyasha thought about it, and knew what his brother meant. "I love her."

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah...Yeah...Yeah Really! I've actually done the dumbest thing that I could ever do in my whole life, aside from letting her get away in the first place, and I am sorry for it all. But I do love her. I mean, I know that I don't think all of time, and I do stupid things, but dammit, I LOVE HER!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Enough to stand up to dad about it?" This mad Inuyasha snap.

"Forget about dad already! I am NOT here for dad. I am not here for me. Hell, I am NOT here for YOU! I am here for the woman I love! I-I'm here for Kagome." he stood. "Get over yourself Sesshomaru! In case you haven't noticed, she was in a car accident! She could be dying. D-dying... and I can't do anything for her! It's all my fault! And I can't fix it..." his voice was growing more and more strained. Inuyasha didn't care though. It felt good to get that off of his chest.

Sesshomaru had his proof. That was enough for him. He smirked. Inuyasha was a weakling. But he chose not to comment on that.

"Good news, she's stabilized."

In his rant, Inuyasha almost missed those words. "What...?"

"She's breathing on her own now. We have to keep an eye on her though, she could revert back to how she was very easily. Quite lucky though, if I do say so myself."

Inuyasha almost smiled. He could not smile though. Kagome was still in the hospital, and she could still be in danger. But he did feel a little better. Hey- Why didn't Sesshomaru just tell him that instead of letting him shout his head off?

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Just don't tell dad that I'm here. A favor for a favor, get it?"

Inuyasha nodded, and ran out of the room in a hurry to get to his precious Kagome.

Once again Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"He'll be back." he stated. "He'll only get **so** far before he remembers that he doesn't know where the room is."

* * *

When Inuyasha finally reached the correct room, he paused before stepping in. 'Maybe she hates me...' he thought sadly. He was tempted to turn the other way and run, but upon hearing a broken cough, he ran in there faster than any one could say 'go'.

Kagome's eyes were shut when he got to her bed. He was frightened by the heart monitor by the bed. It seemed as though every time it beeped, it laughed at him, and Inuyasha didn't like that. He wanted to punch the thing into oblivion. But he decided not to. The stupid machine didn't do anything to him.

Very gently, as if scared to hurt her more, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

When he pulled back, there were eyes staring back at him.

"K-Kagome..."

She looked up at him, sadly.

"I-I'm sorry that I walked out like that...I should have..I should have showed you what was in the trunk, I should have told you the truth, I should have..." Inuyasha interrupted her.

"No, Kagome. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you...there's really no excuse, this is all my fault." he let out. "B-but I trust you now, and I promise I'll never doubt you again Kagome. I promise."

Kagome let out a pained and sorrowful chuckle. "Leave it to you to say that when I'm dying..."

She watched Inuyasha's face drop, and along with it, dropped a few tears, they landed on her cheek, and she felt them. She didn't mean to hurt him. She really didn't. She was just mad before, and she guessed that now she was paying for it. 'I better tell him before it's too late.' Tears of her own weld up in her eyes, and she tried to calm down, because it was getting hard for her to breath.

"I-I love you Inuyasha..." she whispered. His eyes widened, and his face turned red, regaining most of its color.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course! I have since I was fourteen ...years... old...ouch my head hurts..."

Inuyasha stood back a little, to give her room. "I'll go get the doctor." he said.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm just a little tired that's all. Will you kiss me again?" she asked.

Inuyasha knew something was going on. The heart monitor's beeping was spreading out more, and her breathing sounded a lot more labored. He wanted to go call Sesshomaru.

"Please, Inu? Stay with me." she whispered.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead again to calm her down. She responded by closing her eyes and smiling a little.

"I love you. Please be here when I wake up okay?" she said, but she was struggling to say it. Inuyasha grasped onto her hand.

"Kagome, don't go to sleep...please..." he pleaded.

"It's ok." she nodded off.

"I love you too, I love you too! I'm sorry...Just don't go to sleep, let me get the doctor first..." he begged, but she was already off.

Suddenly, the heart monitor flat-lined...Inuyasha started panicking, she wasn't breathing. She wasn't breathing!

He let out a loud yell that must've waken up the whole hospital.

"Kagome, please! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! I Didn't mean it! Please come back! Wake up! PLEASE Wake up!" he screamed. Tears were now coming freely, and he couldn't contain himself.

"Kagome!"

Someone rushed into the room and took him by the shoulders, leading him into the hallway.

It was Sesshomaru, he knew that hair, from anywhere, it was just like his. But he didn't care.

He kept screaming for Kagome. But it seemed as though nobody could hear him anymore. Then he felt it, his throat was hurting and burning, he had gone hoarse. Sesshomaru looked him in the eye as nurses and another doctor rushed into Kagome's room.

"Calm down." he said.

"But Kagome..."

"Listen to me Inuyasha. She's only gone temporarily. I will bring her back."

"Wha...?"

"Inuyasha trust me. We haven't had the best relationship as brothers, and frankly, I don't give a damn about you."

"..."

"But I will be **damned** if I let a patient go! Go wait with your friends. I will bring her back."

Inuyasha didn't want to leave. "She wants me by her side when she wakes up."

Sesshomaru pushed him towards the left, roughly. "As you will be. Now go. I have work to do."

Inuyasha gave one more look at her hospital door as he heard lots of yelling from the doctor and nurses in the room. The he saw them wheel her bed out toward the right. He guessed to an operating room.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I will bring her back." he said before he turned and followed the staff.

Inuyasha slowly made his way back into the room that held Koga and Ayame, and now a young man with black hair. He couldn't be any older than sixteen. Koga and Ayame were asleep in the corner, but the guy was awake, and a little frantic.

"Sota?" Inuyasha asked. The boy looked up.

"Are you Inuyasha?" He asked and Inuyasha nodded, afraid of immediate scolding.

When he felt a weight push into his stomach, he figured that this was the beginning of revenge from the Higurashi family. But when he looked down, he saw just how wrong he was.

He was trapped in a hug by the smaller guy.

"How is my sister! Please tell me!" He cried.

Inuyasha sighed, he didn't know what to say.

"I guess we have to wait and see..."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the room and prepared for the deep operation.

"How long has she been gone?" he asked the other doctor.

"About five minutes." she said.

Sesshomaru liked that she hadn't been gone for too long.

"You ready to pull an all nighter, Babe?" he asked.

The woman nodded and got the other equipments that would be needed, pulling a respirator mask over Kagome's face.

As they began their work, the woman thought to herself. 'This young woman is awfully lucky to be put into the hands of Sesshomaru. There is no way she can remain dead now.'

"Rin?...Rin!"

She jumped. And looked at Sesshomaru in question.

"Pass me my scalpel please. It appears we have to work from the inside this time."

"Oh, of course." She said and passed him his scalpel.

'She's very lucky' she thought again before getting back to work.

The nurses all shook their heads. "She's not going to make it!" One of them yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at the nurse.

"She will if I have anything to do with it!"

* * *

Woah, that was...wow. I didn't think I had it in me. Review please! Tell me what you think! OH and before you ask:

"Is Sesshomaru's scalpel named Tenseiga?"

My answer is...Sure, if you want it to be.

"Is Sota gay?"

Um, no! His sister is dying! Guys can cry when they have to! Sheesh.

"Is Sesshomaru married to Rin?"

Hmm. Guess you'll have to wait and see, huh?

Any other questions, feel free to ask! I'm so surprised that this is almost finished. There's only 1 chapter left, and then an epilogue. Stay Tuned

Oh, and I've been thinking that I may write a short prequel to this story, in Inuyasha's POV. It will be about him before Kagome came along: what was happening between him, Sesshomaru, and their dad, how he comes to know Kikyo, and how Sesshomaru ends up in Lovely Lovely Florida. I dunno. I might do it. It would be interesting if I did. But I may not.

If you want me to write it, tell me. But if you don't, then don't say anything, I'll get it. I understand completely because I know that people like this story and it might be weird to just read about Inuyasha with Kikyo. But it won't be Kikyo/Inuyasha. It probably won't even be THAT romantic. It'll just be there to inform you on some of the stuff you may be wondering about.

* * *

Oh and here's the summary to my new story: It's Dad Stuff!

Shippo is Inuyasha's only child after Kikyo. Now Inu is interested in his Personal Assistant Kagome. But she is very reluctant in that. She is all about the work, and none about the personal dating scene. It takes Inu a long while to get her to just go on one date with him. But then there's one thing that holds them back from a relationship. Shippo. He's bent onto the fact that all women will hurt his dad and no woman is good enough for his dad. He hates them all and he thinks that his dad should feel the same way. This isn't the first time that Shippo has sabotaged his father's dates. But then again this isn't the first time Inuyasha has genuinely been in love before. Or is it. Shippo might have pushed women away before, But now Inu is after Kagome. Shippo has not dealt with one like this before.

I should have that out by summer!

* * *

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

rewinding noise Oops, Sorry! It appears that my preview for the final chapter of Database Drama has been sabotaged! Yikes! I guess you will all have to wait and see what happens! Ouch, don't hurt me, hurt the preview destroyers! Stay Tuned!

'Til then!


	24. My Heart Pounds

**REI'S CORNER**: (sniffling with a handkerchief.) Alas my friends, we have reached the final chapter!

I would like to thank my reviewers, my ex-boyfriends, my CURRENT boyfriend, who indeed is a piece of work that I shall try to hang on to until the end of forever (heehee if I could blush I would SO do it after saying that!) If you know me personally, you better not tell him that I said that! Cough. Ahem. I would also like to thank, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha from well Inuyasha, and my bestest bud Ron (.) Why? Because I want to thank them.

FINAL disclaimer: I don't own the characters Ms. Takahashi, and I thank you for letting me lend them. This story has been SWEET. I like it way better than Walk Behind me. Hence, why I have been neglecting it. Nanner! But I guess I have to finish it now... anyways.

Here We Go With the final chapter!

The FINAL Chapter, Chapter 24- My Heart Pounds

Everyone in the room was silent for a long time.

Sesshomaru had sweat on his brow. The outfit that he had chosen to wear earlier that day probably wasn't the best choice. It rubbed him in the wrong way. Literally.

But, that's not the right thing to be thinking right now. He had to do the right thing.

He had to support Inuyasha.

Hell, that was all that he COULD do at this point in time.

But he'd rather be at home, spending time with Rin.

He looked around at the other people in the room, hoping they wouldn't notice his lack of comfort. Oh well, no use showing it around, it was just that time exactly. Here it comes.

There was music. And the lady in the front aisle was crying. Sesshomaru assumed it to be Kagome's mother. Ugh, that god-awful music! He hoped that this would all be over soon.

He looked over at Inuyasha, he didn't look right in that suit. Inuyasha's face looked tired, and he had no expression on his face except every now and then he would turn and look at the door impatiently. Obviously Sesshomaru wasn't the only one who wanted this to hurry up and be over with.

Out of nowhere, someone's little girl came a-walk-in down the aisle.

Sesshomaru looked down at his dress shoes. Mrs. Higurashi's sobbing was starting to get louder.

He hoped that he remembered to lock the car.

Oh look, someone's little boy comes running straight at him. Where are these kids' parents?

He looked at his wrist. Damn, he forgot his watch.

Well here comes that Ayame girl, walking with Koga. Not far behind them was some dark haired chick and a man with a glove over his hand. Did people actually still do that? The 80s are so over.

As the music began to crescendo, Inuyasha started to get antsy.

Sesshomaru sighed. 'Come on. Come on. This is taking forever.'

Finally, the doors opened.

And in walked the pretty lady in white.

Everyone gasped, well everyone except for Inuyasha, who simply smiled.

Mrs. Higurashi's sobs softened a bit. As her daughter walked down the aisle.

What a marvel. Kagome was beautiful in her dress. Even Sesshomaru had to say so himself.

As Kagome walked down the aisle, she looked at all of the surprised faces and blushed. Sure the dress was expensive, and her mom insisted on paying for it after the accident, but did they all have to stare?

She smiled at random people and continued her journey up the aisle.

She caught the eye of Sesshomaru and smiled even more. She loved that man. Platonically of course. She owed that man, that doctor, that **angel **her life.

Letting her gaze travel to her promised man, she felt a spark in her heart. At first, she might have given up, and died after the operation that Sesshomaru performed. It would have been easy. But there was Inuyasha. He was there when she woke up, and he made her promise that she wouldn't leave him like that again.

And he was there every step of the way that she took to get to recovery. It only took her a blazing two years before she could get back to her normal life. Sesshomaru was surprised, and said that he would've estimated it took her at least three, but she knew that Inuyasha helped her through it all. The day that she stood at the counter of the hospital, signing out her papers to go home the receptionist looked up at her and smiled. She asked Kagome what she wanted to do first when she got home.

Kagome's reply was that she wasn't going to go home. She was going to go dancing at the club for two days straight. Everyone around her laughed.

She was indeed lucky. And she loved every minute of that. She kept her eyes on Inuyasha, smiling as she finally made it to the alter. The priest smiled at her and opened his book, beginning the ceremony.

Kagome started zoning out, watching Inuyasha. They grabbed hands, and he squeezed hers in excitement. She squeezed back happily.

"...And if anyone should have a reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest paused.

Koga raised his arm eagerly and shouted, "Actually, there is something that I would like to say!"

Kagome and Inuyasha started panicking.

Koga looks at them and starts laughing, "Gotcha!" he yelled.

Inuyasha at that point wanted to smash his brains in. It wasn't funny. But he laughed.

Everyone laughed.

Everyone except for Mrs. Higurashi, Sesshomaru, and a few other people.

And then the ceremony continued on as the couple looked to tying the knot.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the limousine that was rented for the wedding. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an tight embrace, kissing her on the lips gently.

"I love you." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too, but..."

"What?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged out of his hold and smiled. "We're here."

"Here?"

"Love Hurts." she sighed.

"Oh so you just can't be a normal person and have a normal reception?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah right, race you inside!" she yelled before jumping out of the still-slightly-moving car and ran into the club to change into her reception dress and get on the dance floor.

Inuyasha sighed happily.

"So it's happily ever after from here, right?" the driver asked.

Inuyasha smiled.

"I doubt it. We just found out last week that she's pregnant and I bet I'm never going to hear the end of, 'You did this, so stand up like a man and take responsibility!' And she's not even showing yet."

The driver laughed as Inuyasha got out of the car.


	25. Epilogue

**REI'S CORNER**: the end is here. I'll miss all of the genuine reviews that I get from you all. I hope that I have proven myself as a good story teller and you will continue to read my stories. I am coming out with a new story, and at some point or another I'll finish Walk Behind me. If you are ever curious about what's coming out, or what I'm planning, go to my profile page and there's a list there. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

The Epilogue

'Gotta Run, gotta get away before he sees me.'

The little boy tried to run faster and faster, he had to get away from the older man. He ran under the yellow tunnel, up one slide and down another, around a tree and through some bushes. He heard the man behind him and got distracted, he never saw the roots that were gnarled up in the grass. He fell knees first, and waited a second for the pain to come. None came, but he knee started bleeding.

"DADDY!" the little boy cried. Tears dripped from his face as he hollered for his father.

"Daddy come get me! It hurts, It hurts!" he sobbed.

Coming through the bushes, Inuyasha looked down at his son and sighed. "Nobunaga I told you not to go so far away."

"But...but...I...want...ed...you...to...come...to..come...and...catch...meeee" Nobunaga cried.

Inuyasha sighed again and kissed his son's forehead. "Lets have a look."

He looked at Nobunaga's knee, expecting no worse than a small cut. And he was right. The boy had only skinned his knee a little and there were a few droplets of blood seeping through. It was just barely minor.

"Don't cry Nobunaga we'll fix it right up." Inuyasha smiled.

"How? Mom-my?" he asked

Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome!" he called.

From behind the bushes came a muffled reply.

"What is it!"

"We need a few napkins over here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Nobunaga started crying again. "NO! I need a band-aid!" he hollered.

Inuyasha sighed. "But you don't need a band-aid, it's only a little bit."

"I need a band-aid!"

"No you don't"

"Yes...I...do! Suikune say-says that if you don't put a band-aid on blood, you'll bleed to death and **die**! That means you won't come back! Like his goldfish." he cried.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He had to tell Sesshomaru to stop teaching his son that stuff.

Kagome came through the bushes with a tiny first aid kit and sat down by Nobunaga.

"Lets see." she said softly."

Nobunaga showed her. "I fell Mommy and I'm going to die 'cause Daddy won't put a band-aid on it!"

Kagome laughed a little. Then opened the kit and put some Neosporin on it, following it with a band-aid. "There you go honey. See you won't die, you're fine." she kissed him on the cheek.

Nobunaga's tears were gone in an instant, and he was up and running back toward the playground again as if he were never hurt. Inuyasha sighed.

"Why am I always the bad guy with him?" he asked.

"Now cut that out you know he loves you. He's just spoiled is all."

"Yeah, because you spoiled him."

Kagome sighed. "Well then I'll let you spoil our little girl." she said.

Inuyasha smiled and helped her up off of the ground, then patted her belly. He felt a kick in response.

"Daddy's little girl, I like that." he said. "I'm glad we found out early that it's a girl. I don't know how I would deal with another little boy. And to think I used to be one!"

Kagome glared at him.

"But I would have loved him all the same..."

Kagome laughed. "Good save."

"Mommy, Daddy Come here I found a puppy! Can I keep him!" Nobunaga yelled from the playground.

The parents sighed. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Guess we better hit the pet store on the way back." Inuyasha said.

"He is NOT keeping some dog that he found outside, it could have worms!" Kagome shot back.

"It aint that bad, we just take it to get shots..."

"No! Don't make me put cookie dough in your hair again!"

"It's just a dog! What does my hair got to do with anything!"

"I said no!"

"But..!"

"NO!"

And the argument continued on between the happy couple.

Nobunaga sat on the slide, patting his new friend. Watching in amusement.

If you were wondering what happened to everyone else...

WHERE ARE THEY NOW?

**Koga and Ayame- **Still live next door. They have two sons, twins Ginta and Hakakku, and as strange as that is, they are to still waiting one more month before they get married.

**Sango and Miroku-** They are on their first honeymoon as a married couple, and plan to stay there for a little while.

**Sesshomaru and Rin-** They celebrated their third anniversary last month. They continue to do outstanding work as doctors, and after Sesshomaru got the Doctor of the Year award, along with ten thousand dollars for his miracle operation on Kagome, he took his family: Rin, their little girl Sara, and their little boy Suikune- as well as Inuyasha's family and Ayame and Koga out on a Disney Cruise for a few weeks. (In case you were wondering when Kagome got pregnant-that was it)

**Suare-** Dubbed Co-owner of 'Smooth' Dance Company along the side of Kagome. Is currently in charge due to Kagome's absence in her pregnancy.

**The Higurashi Family-** Mrs. Higurashi has become a lot more of a mother ever since Kagome's accident. They have breakfast on Wednesdays every week. She got re-married to Kagome's original father, and they plan on telling Kagome this next week. Good Luck. Sota is in college out of state, and plans to come back for spring break soon.

**Inuyasha's Family-** Inuyasha lost contact with his sister Shiori after the death of their father last year. He heard from a bird that she was in college, studying to be a business woman on her own money, since their dad only left his money and estate to Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru gave it to charity, and 'Smooth' to help it get started.

**Kikyo-** Currently the mother of four, two sets of twins. Married, divorced, re-married. Now she's in the process of a divorce.

**Professor Myoga-** Received Teacher of the year for three years after Kagome's graduation. Currently retired and lives with his wife near the beach.

**Hojo-** Got depressed when he heard news of Kagome's wedding and stalked her for a month. When he got caught, he was sent to a therapist, Dr. Judy. He then became obsessed with the therapist. The doctor moved to another country after he asked her to marry him. He is currently dating his girlfriend Sugar and raising three adopted little girls. He wakes up every morning wondering why they can't get married or have their own kids.

**And today as parents, whenever someone recommends that Kagome and Inuyasha get a computer program for their son, to help him learn they refuse. They refuse to let their son use the computer.**

**The End**


End file.
